Inquisition of the Elf Prince
by RantingRyuu728
Summary: Ralinor Lavellan, a Dalish Mage, seeks to continue his mother's work and restore a home for his people. Ancient evils are at work, however, and Ralinor finds himself leading the Inquisition while also trying to make peace with and among the Drow, cousins of the elves who have returned after centuries underground. Crossover/fusion between Dragon Age, LOTR, and Drowtales.
1. The Past and the Present

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ** : This story takes place in the Dragon Age universe but has crossover/fusion elements with Lord of the Rings and Drowtales.

If you do not know what Drowtales is, then I would HIGHLY recommend that you check it out. It's a wonderful webcomic that deserves more attention. Also, it will help readers understand parts of this story if they read the webcomic.

To find it, just type Drowtales in Google and it should be the first option. At the top of the main page, click the archive tab and the first option is named Moonless Age. That is the main comic and is free to read. Much of the stuff on Drowtales requires a subscription but the main comic is free.

The first Arc of the story will mostly depict the childhood of our Dalish Inquisitor. It will be vital for establishing relationships and world building for the story. Therefore, it will be a number of chapters before the actual Dragon Age story will begin.

I will also post links on my profile to various pics on my deviantart page concerning the story. Hope you check them out.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own or claim the rights to Dragon Age, Lord of the Rings, or Drowtales. They belong to their respective owners.

Special thanks to my beta reader, Milarqui, for all the wonderful help he has given me!

 **Inquisition of the Elf Prince**

 **Chapter One: The Past and the Present**

 _The fire crackled and shined with dull red light, as an aging man sat calmly on his chair. Facing the parchment in the table, he dipped a quill in ink and started his task._

Inquisition of the Elf Prince _, The old man wrote with a smile. He then lit a pipe and calmly blew a few smoke rings._ Now, then... where to begin? Ahh, I know. _He dipped his quill again and began to write the tale..._

Many of us remember the way of life lived by those of Elvenkind in this day and age. The Elves have a long history of misfortune at the hands of others.

In human settlements, the city Elves lived in slums called the Alienage, and were considered barely a step above slaves. They lived there, overlooked and forgotten by the people of the world.

Then, there were the Dalish Elves. Nomads that roamed the world in clans and defied the human's laws and customs in an effort to hold onto their own. The Dalish were proud, loyal to their own, and determined to restore their civilization to its glory. Humans looked upon the Dalish with even more disdain than the City Elves, believing these nomadic vagabonds to be wild and savage for not following human customs or believing in the Maker and Andraste.

But, while the humans forgot, the Elves remembered. They remembered their civilization of Elvhenan, the ancient Elven empire that spanned all of Thedas. Elvhenan, meaning 'place of our people', was remembered as a glorious time and age for Elvenkind.

The Elf-constructed great structures and wondrous cities that would shame the architects of today's era. Their master craftsmen making jewelry and artifacts of beauty made perfection. The forges burning hot as smiths worked masterpieces. Suits of armor light as a feather that could turn any blade, and swords that could slice through stone without receiving a scratch to mar its perfection. In all these things, magic was woven and mighty spells were caste, for the Elven civilization was centered on this mysterious power. Magic was in the very blood and been of the Elves, and their mastery over magic had no equal.

A golden age, they said, where the Elves' achievements were legendary and the envy of all. However, the truth was much more complicated.

The Elves were no different than the other races of Thedas in many instances. There were disagreements, conflicts, and war. In the ancient times, there were many ethnic groups of Elves, each ruled by a leader of some sort. In these days, the land we know today went by different names of the various Elven factions.

There were the Wood Elves. Fierce, proud, and independent, they were ruled by the stern Elf King, Thranduil.

There was the Lady of Light, Galadriel, who co-ruled her lands alongside her husband Celeborn.

There were also the Dark Elves, who were the most aggressive of Elvenkind. They were ruled by their powerful Empress, Sharess of the Sharen Clan.

The greatest and most powerful of them all, however, were the Noldor Elves, also referred to as the High Elves. The High Elves were said to have been the first of Elvenkind to appear in the world. They were the ones who formed Elvhenan, they were the ones who founded the city of Arlathan, and it was they who united all of the Elven races under the rule of the High Kings.

And the greatest of the High Kings was Gil-galad.

 _A group of figures entered a throne room with unearthly grace. The first was Thranduil, with his wooden crown upon his head. The second and third were Galadriel and her husband Celeborn, wearing formal outfits that were as white as snow. The last was a dark elf woman with tan skin and long purple hair: the Empress Sharess. On the throne before them sat the High King, Gil-galad. He was powerfully built, with long brown hair, and wore royal armored robes of blue and gold._

The authority of the High Kings was absolute. They ruled all of Thedas from their seat of power, the great capital city, Arlathan. High King Gil-galad's rule was strict, but just and fair. All Elven rulers bowed to the authority of the High King, for at the time, the bonds between the Elven races had reached its peak.

 _The four Elven rulers bowed their head to Gil-galad. He bowed in turn, marking them as equals in his eyes, and they all exchanged smiles, for their friendships were strong._

It was a time of peace. The Elves had a good relationship with their dwarven neighbors and were on good, if shaky, terms with the recently appeared race of Men.

But... that peace was not to last. For where goodness thrives... evil tries its hardest to consume it.

 _The Elven rulers suddenly turned as a new figure entered the throne room. He was graceful and elegant in appearance. His fair form hiding the malice in his eyes._

A stranger came to Elvhenan, a stranger that called himself Annatar. Many Elves were enamored by this 'Bringer of Gifts', for his knowledge of craftsmanship and magic were astonishing, even by Elven standards, but the Elven rulers did not trust this Annatar, for they could sense dark purpose in him. So they sent him away from Arlathan.

 _High King Gil-galad stood from his throne and bade Annatar towards the entrance. Annatar frowned but turned and left._

This was not the last that would be heard of Annatar, however, for he then traveled to a region of Elvhenan that was ruled over by Celebrimbor, the greatest smith of the age.

 _Annatar entered another throne room, where Celebrimbor sat, with his wife and daughter standing not far away. Celebrimbor's eyes widened with awe as Annatar knelt before him and presented a silver smithing hammer to him._

 _"It is so fine a gift," Celebrimbor spoke with intrigue._

 _Celebrimbor conversed with Annatar before the two nodded and clasped hands. Soon, Celebrimbor was working with his new smithing hammer, while Annatar watched over his shoulder._

Celebrimbor and Annatar combined their skills together and discovered the secret to forging the Rings of Power. These great, magical rings would forever change the history of the world. Seven rings were made first, before being followed by an additional nine.

 _Celebrimbor and Annatar stood over the collection of rings. Annatar held one up and examined it with wonder and a hint of desire in his eyes._

 _"Only you could accomplish such art... Celebrimbor," Annatar praised._

Celebrimbor took the first seven rings, to give them to the dwarfs as an act of friendship. In secret, Annatar took the second set of nine rings and left Elvhenan, traveling to a place that Elves avoided.

But then, after Annatar left, Celebrimbor surpassed himself and, without the stranger's help, created three more rings of power, that were even greater than the seven and nine rings. These were the Elven rings of Power, and Celebrimbor presented them to the Elven rulers.

Nenya, the Ring of Water, was given to the Lady Galadriel, who used its powers of preservation, protection, and concealment to watch over her lands.

Narya, the Ring of Fire, was given to Empress Sharess, who used the ring to calm the fiery nature of the dark Elves during times of peace, and to kindle that nature during times of war.

Vilya, the Ring of Air, was presented to the High King Gil-galad. Vilya was the greatest and most powerful of the Three, crowning all other rings of power. Vilya became a symbol of royalty among the Elves, and all knew in their heart that he who carried Vilya was the rightful ruler over all Elvenkind. It was the heirloom of Gil-galad's house and bloodline. The heirloom of the High-Kings.

But they were, all of them, deceived... for another ring was made...

 _Celebrimbor worked in his forge when he suddenly looked up with horror on his face as a vision entered his mind. He saw a massive behemoth of a man in black armor surrounded by fire, as he held up his hand, upon which he wore a golden ring._

 _As the vision faded, Celebrimbor heard Galadriel's voice in his mind._

 _"We were deceived and betrayed," Galadriel spoke with fear._

 _In Arlathan, Gil-galad was conversing with Sharess before they too saw the vision that showed them the truth. Sharess fearfully turned towards the High-King._

 _"Its power blazes like a beacon, and it shall bring ruin to Thedas," Sharess spoke. Gil-galad's eyes narrowed in suppressed fury before he looked at Vilya on his hand._

 _"Not if we stop him. We know who you are...Sauron," Gil-galad declared._

 _The Dark Lord gazed at the ring he had forged for the purpose of dominating the Rings of Power. He suddenly jerked his head as he sensed the three Elven rings, for he had no knowledge of their existence. Realizing that the Elves now knew the truth about him, he let out a roar of fury._

The Dark Lord had forged the One Ring to control the other Rings of Power, but because he had no hand in creating the Three Elven Rings, they were not affected by his power in the same way as the other Rings. Knowing that the Elves had the power to resist his domination and challenge him, Sauron set out to accomplish their destruction.

Sauron could not control the dwarves, for their hardiness and toughness allowed them to resist Sauron's will, so he instead gave the Nine Rings to the human rulers of the Tevinter Imperium. Blinded by their greed, they accepted the Rings and would forever be slaves to the Dark Lord's will.

With Tevinter under his control, Sauron waged a terrible war against the Elves. The Elves fought back valiantly, but the power of the Dark Lord was too great. King Thranduil himself fought against Sauron in single combat, even managing to injure the Dark Lord. But in the end, the mighty Elf king fell to the Dark Lord.

Some believed that Gil-galad possessed the gift of foresight and foresaw the Elves' fate. Whether or not this was true is up to speculation. Either way, as the Dark Lord's forces approached Arlathan itself, Gil-galad ordered Empress Sharess to take the Dark Elves and flee to the south. Sharess initially refused, for the Dark Elves were rivaled only by the Noldor in war, but she eventually obeyed the orders of the High King.

Sharess took her people south across the Waking Sea, and then through the lands that would one day be known as the Dales. At the southern end of this region, between the Frostback Mountains and the Arbor Wilds, the Dark Elves discovered an entrance that led underground to a series of caverns. These caverns were not apart or connected to the Deep Roads ruled by the Dwarves. It was there that the Dark Elves escaped and hid underground, where they would remain hidden from all for many years.

 _Let us take a moment to take a look at the history and fate of Sharess and her people..._

When the Dark Elves disappeared under ground, a powerful barrier was created to keep trespassers out. No one knew how this barrier was created, some say it was Sharess herself who created it while others say Eru Iluvatar, the supreme deity, created the barrier when Sharess prayed to him. In their new home, the Dark Elves founded a new underground city to be their capital, which they named Chel'el'Sussoloth, the City of Lights within the Darkness. Many would refer to it simply as Chel.

For ages, the Dark Elves remained hidden from all. Because much of Elven history and culture was lost, almost all records of the Dark Elves existence was lost and they were forgotten by the human, dwarves, and qunari peoples.

Then, in the later years of the Blessed Age, which preceded the Dragon Age and when Orlais was occupying Ferelden, the descendants of the Dark Elves reemerged... but they were Dark Elves no longer. Ages spent underground caused the Dark Elves to change. Their skin turned from dark brown to an ashy obsidian color, while their hair had turned pure white. Only a handful of Dark Elves remained while the rest had become the Drow.

The current Empress of the Drow was Diva'ratrika Val'Sharen, grandniece of Sharess. Sharess herself was gone, and, according to legend, was believed to have left her physical form to try and protect her people and the world from the Netherworld, a realm that existed as the opposite of the Fade. Due to her actions, many Drow believed that Sharess ascended and was revered by many to be a goddess.

As a child, Diva'ratrika had known Sharess and grew up being told stories about Elvhenan and its glories. A desire that turned into obsession grew within Diva'ratrika to restore Elvhenan. When the Drow revealed themselves to the surface world again, Diva'ratrika declared her intentions to restore Elven power and would begin with conquering the Dales. Thus began the Drow-Orlesian War.

Initially, the war began in the Drow's favor. Almost all Drow could wield magic, which was strange and alien compared to the magic of the surface world, and they were even more fierce warriors than their Dark Elf ancestors.

The Drow war machine tore through the Orlesian armies, and were on the verge of taking the former Dalish capital city, Halamshiral, and the Orlesian capital, Val Royeaux. In desperation, the Chantry called for an Exalted March, and many religious warriors from across the human kingdoms came to face the Drow Empire. The tide turned against the Drow and they were pushed back.

If asked, the Chantry would say that the faithful had pushed back the Drow with the Maker's blessings. In truth, it was infighting among the Drow that weakened them, for many of the powerful Drow Clans began to argue and fight over who controlled which parts of the valuable surface land that was claimed.

A stalemate occurred for several years, before both sides finally agreed to a truce, which allowed the Drow to retain control over the southernmost portion of the Dales. A tense peace was created between the Drow and Orlais, but neither forgot their grudge against the other.

The results of the war would lead Empress Diva'ratrika to lose power and control in the Drow Empire, as the nine Great Clans began to pursue their individual agendas for power. Diva'ratrika approached the Dalish Elves and made an arrangement which would allow a Dalish elf to live and learn about the Drow in hopes of reforging ancient bonds.

 _Let us now return back to the past and the fate of the Elves..._

After sending Sharess and her people to safety, Gil-galad and the Noldor held one last stand against Sauron's forces at Arlathan, for the outcome was inevitable. Near the end of the battle, Gil-galad the High King fought alongside Celebrimbor, but the Ring-Maker fell against the Dark Lord Sauron. The details of the fight are unknown, but it is believed that Celebrimbor gave his life to distract Sauron, allowing Gil-galad to sever the One Ring from Sauron's hand with his glaive, Aeglos.

Separated from its master, the One Ring fell off the edge of a nearby cliff into a river, where it was lost. Sauron himself was unmade, and his physical body exploded into a great magical blast that caused the ruins of Arlathan to sink below the surface. The Dark Lord was defeated, but his spirit endured...

It was at this location that Gil-galad was found by his herald, Lord Elrond. Knowing that he was dying from the injuries he received from the Dark Lord, Gil-galad entrusted Vilya to Elrond and commanded him to give it to Gil-galad's daughter to keep safe, until the time of the Elves could return and a new High King could rise.

Many of us know what happened after the war ended. Even though Sauron was gone, Tevinter enslaved the Elves for many years until Andraste, the bride of the Maker, lead a revolt against Tevinter with the aid of the elf leader Shartan. In gratitude for their aid, the Elves were given the lands called the Dales.

It is curious to note that no heir of Gil-galad appeared to claim the throne of the High King when the Dalish Kingdom was established. Some say that this was because of a political group, called Banal'ras Mi'durgen, who believed that the rule of the High Kings was a failure and had made it so that no High King would appear. Others simply say that there weren't any descendants of Gil-galad remaining.

Whatever the reason, the Elves of the Dales attempted to assume an isolationist policy and minimize their interactions with the outside world, in an attempt to maintain their culture. This would backfire as the Human kingdoms became superstitious about the Elves, until war broke out and the Elves were once again stripped of a home.

Afterwards, many Elves dwelled in the cities, accepting the human culture, while others roamed in clans trying to preserve their history and dream of regaining a home of their own.

It is here, my dear reader, where our story truly starts. Somewhere near the borders between Nevarra and the Free Marches, two Dalish clans camp together. Clan Lavellan and Clan Undomiel. They are waiting the return of one of the most important and influential members of their clan.

And while they wait, a young Elven boy with electrical blue eyes and hair white as snow runs through the camp with a smile on his face...

 **Lavellan and Undomiel Camp, the Dragon Age, one year before the Fifth Blight...**

Nine-year-old Ralinor Lavellan let out a laugh as he ran through the camp. An older elf girl with long red hair was chasing him with a grin of her own. The girl then darted around one of the aravels and cut off Ralinor.

"Let go, Idriel!" Ralinor yelled as Idriel caught him.

"Not a chance, little brother," Idriel replied before she began to tickle her sibling.

"That's enough, you two," a voice spoke up, causing both children to look up and see their father, Talinor Lavellan.

Talinor had red hair like his daughter Idriel. He was one of the clan's best swordsmen and a skilled hunter. He smiled down at his two children.

"You need to get ready. Your mother should be back soon. In fact..." Talinor looked towards the edge of the camp where a group of Elves riding halla had just arrived. "That should be her there."

At the edge of the camp, Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan, mother of Talinor, smiled at the lead figure of the halla riders. Deshanna had tan skin with greying hair, but was still a beautiful woman. The Elves may no longer have their immortality, but they maintained their prime physical condition for a longer time than humans did. A sixty-year-old elf woman could still look about half her age, just as Deshanna looked less than half her age.

"Andaran atish'an, Altariel," Deshanna greeted.

Altariel Lavellan, formally of Undomiel, was an Elven woman of unsurpassed beauty, even by Elven standards. With long silvery white hair flowing down her back and electrical blue eyes, she could cause almost any man to pause and look at her. She wore elegant blue and green dress. A cord with a small pouch hung around her neck, containing a valuable heirloom of Clan Undomiel.

Although she was married to Talinor of Lavellan, Altariel was keeper of Clan Undomiel, and remained as such after their marriage. It was the main reason that Lavellan and Undomiel were so close and often travelled together.

"Andaran Atish'an, Deshanna," Altariel replied. "It is good to be home among my people."

"How was your journey to Orlais?" Deshanna questioned.

"Oh, about the same as usual," Altariel replied with a sigh. "The nobility sneering at me for being Dalish and a heathen. Thankfully, they are still unaware that I am a mage, else they would have sent Templars after me. At least, the Elves in the Alienage treat me with respect... a little too much respect at times, for I feel like they sometimes see me as more than I really am."

"You have chosen a difficult path, Altariel," Deshanna reminded. "Few shemlen even agree to meet with Dalish. Your diplomatic missions to establish relations with the shemlen kingdoms will take some time before they bear any fruit."

"I must try, for if I don't then the humans will never see us as more than nomads," Altariel replied.

"Mother!"

Altariel turned and felt her heart warm as she saw her two children running towards her, with her husband following behind at a slower pace. She knelt down and caught her children in a warm embrace.

"My children! I missed you so much!" Altariel said as she hugged them. A moment later, she released them and turned towards her husband. "Talinor, ma vhenan."

The two of them embraced and kissed, glad to be in each other's arms again.

"It is so good to be back," Altariel commented before turning back to her children. "How have you all been?"

"I've got better at using a bow! I hit any target now!" Idriel declared with a grin, which Altariel returned. Altariel's daughter took after her father, with matching red hair and skills as a Dalish Hunter.

"Mother! Look at this!" Ralinor spoke up before holding his hands up. His eyes narrowed in concentration for a moment before sparks appeared in his hands that turned into an arc of lightning that connected between his palms.

"Amazing, Da'len!" Altariel said in genuine surprise at Ralinor's magic. "You've been practicing a lot while I was on my trip."

Ralinor's magic had first manifested at a very young age. Altariel had once climbed into an Aravel only to freeze in shock at seeing her then three year old son levitating no less than a dozen items with his magic.

 _He will become a very powerful mage someday,_ Altariel thought with pride.

"Lightning comes so naturally to him," Deshanna commented. "I imagine that's what he'll be best at."

"I'm so proud of you, Ralinor," Altariel smiled.

"Will you teach me a new spell then?" Ralinor asked his mother with hope in his eyes.

"Of course I will, Da'len," Altariel assured.

"Did you receive our message, Altariel?" Deshanna suddenly asked. "About an urgent matter that you needed to see to?"

"I did. What is it about, Keeper?" Altariel asked.

"Not far from here, our hunters discovered a small hidden valley that can only be accessed through a gap in a rock cliff. The valley is tiny, only about twenty feet across. But, on one of the rock walls within this place, there is an ancient door that you must see."

"An ancient door?"

"Yes... with both Quenya and Sindarin writing inscribed on it," Deshanna revealed in a serious tone.

Altariel's eyes widened at hearing that. Quenya and Sindarin were two of the Elven languages spoken during the time of Elvhenan and few, even among the Dalish, knew how to speak or write it.

"If what you say is true... then this door may have been untouched for thousands of years," Altariel remarked. She then glanced up to see what position the sun was in. "The day is still young, show me this hidden valley and ancient door."

"It's not too far from the camp," Deshanna stated.

"You're leaving again mother?" Ralinor suddenly spoke up with sadness in his eyes. "You just got back."

"This could be an important discovery, my son. I be back in a few hours," Altariel assured her son before she, Talinor, Deshanna, and a few Dalish hunters began to leave the camp towards where the hidden valley was while Ralinor stared after them. Idriel gave her younger brother a pat on the head to try and reassure him.

After a short while, Altariel and her companions reached the hidden valley and were standing in front of the ancient stone door. Altariel traced the inscriptions with her hand as she examined them.

"Hmm..." Altariel hummed to herself. It was difficult, but she could read some of the ancient Elven language. "This is Quenya... and this is Sindarin... which mean this says... ah, I see now..."

Altariel placed both hands on the door and muttered a spell under her breath as she channeled her magic. The magic outlined the door in white light and a booming noise was heard. The door slowly shifted open. After a moment of hesitation, Altariel stepped in while raising her hand and green colored Veilfire appeared, illuminating the large room.

"It's... an armory?" Talinor guessed. Suits of armor were displayed on stands, while the walls were covered in swords, spears, and many more weapons that were clearly Elvish in design.

"No," Altariel corrected as she pointed at an anvil. "It's a forge."

Altariel walked up to one of the suits of armor and examined it more closely.

"This... this is Noldor armor. Even after all these years, all it needs is a little cleaning and it will be ready for battle. Amazing."

"There's a hallway at the back," Deshanna pointed out. She and Altariel ventured further in while Talinor and the hunters continued to examine the armor and weapons in awe. As Deshanna and Altariel reached another room, the excitement grew within both of them.

"It's a study," Altariel stated. The room was lined with bookshelves, with hundreds of books, scrolls, and tomes. Both women quickly began to examine the ancient writings more closely.

"History... crafting scrolls for arms and armor... all from the time of Elvhenan... this place is a gold mine," Deshanna whispered.

"Ten gold mines and the mountains on top of them could not match the value of this place to our people," Altariel replied. She then held up one of the larger books she found. "This book here is one of many training manuals all about Dirth'ena Enasalin, knowledge that leads to victory."

"The Arcane warrior..." Deshanna breathed. "Is the complete collection of manuals here?"

"I believe so," Altariel replied before thinking, _Ralinor is going to want to learn how to be an arcane warrior_.

"Ma Vhenan, mother," Talinor called from the forge room. "Come look at this."

They returned to the forge and Talinor held up a steel shirt for them to see.

"Silver steel... Mithril," Altariel realized. Mithril was the rarest metal in the world. Light as a feather but as hard as dragon's hide. Like many things however, it was rarely seen in the current age. The dwarves used to mine the rare substance, but when most of the great thaigs of the Deep Roads were lost to the Darkspawn, so was Mithril.

"I also found this," Talinor held up a sword to his wife. Altariel took it and was surprised to find that the sword had almost no weight to it.

At first glance, the sword appeared to be a regular straight longsword. However, this struck Altariel as odd. The sword was clearly Elvish in make, due to the designs and inscriptions on it, but it had to have been made during the time of Elvhenan. Elven swords during that time were curved, often in the shape of an S. The Lhang, or High Elf Sword, was a good example of this style of Elven swords. The Lhang was a standard weapon for Noldor swordsmen. Another good example would be Hadhafang, the sword of the Elf Lord Elrond. Although not as prominent as the Lhang, Hadhafang still had an S shape to it.

Why did the sword her husband had just found not have that shape? Glamdring the Foe Hammer had a straight blade, but Altariel knew this sword was not Glamdring.

Altariel began to translate the inscription on the blade.

"It reads, 'A beacon of light to the unled. Blazing like fire with justice in lands stained with foulness. One stands alone in the light.'" Altariel stared at the sword before realization slowly hit her. "By the Creators, the Valar, and Eru Iluvatar... this sword is Urfael. The sword that Celebrimbor forged and used when he fought alongside Gil-galad against the Dark Lord. It is a legendary weapon, one of the greatest ever made by the Ring-Maker."

"So much of our history and our culture is here," Deshanna declared before her face frowned. "And it must be kept secret. The Shemlen will try to take it all if they find out."

"Then we will keep it safe, but it must be shared with our fellow Dalish Clans," Altariel decreed. "This is our chance. We can use the knowledge here to forge the Dalish a proper army, based on the armies of the Noldor from ancient times. Even if it's not the proper time, we will call for an Arlathvhen. And... we can also make some changes."

"What kind of changes?"

"For starters, we can cease the foolish act of limiting the number of mages we have in our clans."

"That is done to try and not draw attention from the Templar order," Deshanna reminded. "It's so the clans can survive."

"We need to stop trying to survive and try to live. We need to stop traveling as nomads while dwelling on the past and start making real effort to find or regain a homeland and move towards the future," Altariel insisted. "With the discovery of this hidden forge, we can obtain that. We cannot forget the past... but we mustn't let it keep us from moving forward."

"Do you mean to create an army to wage war with the Shemlens, Altariel?" Talinor asked with a raised eye.

"No, Ma Vhenan. The last thing I want is war. But, if the Elves are to once again try to claim a home, we need the power to back our position. Hopefully, we won't have to go to war, but we need both military and political power if the human kingdoms are to take us seriously," Altariel explained. "And who knows? Our Drow cousins might start showing us more respect as well. They don't think too highly of Dalish, since we are nomads and because of how few mages we have. Almost all Drow can use magic, after all."

"You lived with them for a good portion of your childhood because of the agreement between the Dalish and the Drow. You have friends there," Deshanna pointed out.

"I do have friends in Chel'el'Sussoloth... and enemies," Altariel admitted. "But it has been many years since I was last in the Drow capital. Besides, the Drow only respect strength and won't take us too seriously until we have it."

"It may be difficult to convince some of the Keepers to go along with this and make changes to the Dalish. Thelhen of Clan Virnehn, for example. He could cause trouble," Deshanna mused.

"Thelhen is a narrow minded fool," Altariel stated in disgust. "If he wants to continue being one, then his Clan will have to deal with the consequences. Now, we can bring a few items to show to our fellow Keepers at the Arlathvhen and then we can..."

Altariel trailed off as she suddenly jerked her head towards the entrance.

"What is it, Ma Vhenan?" Talinor asked.

Altariel didn't answer and just stormed towards the entrance with annoyance showing on her face. Both Deshanna and Talinor sighed as they knew what the problem was. After stepping outside, Altariel looked around to see nothing.

"Ralinor Undomiel Lavellan! Come out here, right now!" Altariel shouted. When nothing happened, she shouted again. "Ralinor! Do not make me ask you again!"

Ralinor slowly poked his head from around a tree to see his mother glaring at him with her arms crossed. After hesitating a moment, he slowly walked up to his mother and stood in front of her, staring at the ground.

"I told you to wait back at the camp, Da'len. We did not know what we would find and it could have been dangerous," Altariel scolded her child. "Promise me that you won't do this again."

"... I promise." Ralinor softly answered, still looking at his feet.

"... You know what?" Altariel asked.

"What?"

"You always look at your feet, before you lie," Altariel noted while Ralinor just grinned sheepishly. Altariel sigh before crouching down in front of Ralinor. "Why did you follow us, Ralinor?"

"... You just got back and you left again," Ralinor softly replied. "I miss you."

Altariel felt her heart clench at hearing that. It was true, she often left, sometimes for a couple of months, for some diplomatic mission to meet with nobles of different kingdoms or visit an Alienage to try to bring encouragement to the Dalish's city brethren. She sadly stared at her son for a moment before reaching forward and bringing him into a hug.

"You know why I'm gone, correct?"

"To try and help our people?" Ralinor replied as he returned the hug.

"Yes... I know this is a hard time for you. You're still a young child and I should be around more often for you. But, things will start to change now, thanks to the discovery of this hidden forge. I won't be taking so many trips and I will be around far more often," Altariel informed her child.

"You'll be leaving to go to the Arlathven," Ralinor pointed out. "I heard that."

"That's true..." Altariel noted before smiling again. "Want to come with me?"

"YES!" Ralinor immediately shouted, causing his mother to let out a laugh. A thoughtful look then crossed Ralinor's face. "Mother, is there anything I can do to help you and our people?"

"You're still young, so I'm afraid there isn't much you can do... but I'll let you know when that changes," Altariel answered before standing. "Now then... do you want to see what our ancestors left us to find?"

Ralinor gave an eager nod, causing Altariel to let out another laugh. As they walked towards the hidden forge, Altariel handed one of the tomes she found to her son.

"Here, you might like this."

"Dirth'ena Enasalin... the Arcane Warriors?" Ralinor read the title in excitement. "Can I learn how to be one?"

"If you're determined enough and strong of will... then yes," Altariel answered with a smile.

"I'll be the best Arcane Warrior ever!" Ralinor declared.

 **Chapter End**

 **Elven Language:**

Andaran atish'an: A formal Elven greeting.

Banal'ras Mi'durgen: Shadow Diamond.

Ma Vhenan: 'My heart'. A term of endearment.

Dirth'ena Enasalin: "Knowledge that leads to victory". The elvish name for Arcane Warriors.

Da'len: Little child or little one.

Urfael: When broken down in Sindarin, means "Fiery Gleaming Brilliance".

Arlathvhen: Meeting of the Dalish Clans.

Altariel: Quenya form of the name Galadriel. (Before you ask, no. Altariel is not THE Galadriel from LOTR.)

 **Author's Note** : Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Like I said, we won't actually begin the Dragon Age: Inquisition storyline until a number of chapters later. We will be meeting the Drow in the next chapter. See you there!


	2. A Harsh Society

**Author's note** : WARNING! There are a lot of complicated names from Drowtales. Don't be surprise if you don't memorize them anytime soon. (Grins) Can you say them out loud?

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own or claim the rights to Dragon Age, Lord of the Rings, or Drowtales. They belong to their respective owners.

Special thanks to my beta reader, Milarqui, for his wonderful help.

 **Chapter 2: A Harsh Society**

 **Clan Undomiel Camp**

One year had passed since the Dalish discovered the hidden forge. Ralinor, now ten years old, was jogging through the camp, and stopped when he saw a stranger pacing around. The man, a shemlen, had a thick black beard, wore silvery armor and carried two swords on his back, one long and the other short. The man turned and smiled when he saw the young elf boy.

"Hello, young one," the old man spoke. "What is your name?"

"I'm Ralinor. Who are you? I don't meet too many shemlens," Ralinor answered.

"I am Duncan, of the Grey Wardens."

"The Grey Wardens?" Ralinor exclaimed amazement. "My mother told me about them. She said they were great warriors of recognition. It's an honor to meet you."

"Why, thank you, young one," Duncan replied with a nod in thanks. "May I ask who your mother is?"

"His mother is an old friend of yours, Duncan," Altariel spoke as she walked up to them.

"My lady," Duncan greeted with a respectful bow.

"Hello, mother," Ralinor said with a small wave.

"Hello, _da'len_ ," Altariel greeted with a small smile. "Ralinor, may I have a word with my old friend, please?"

"Alright, mom," Ralinor replied and left to find his sister. Altariel motioned for Duncan to walk with her.

"I'm surprised to learn that you have a son, my lady," Duncan remarked. "Then again, it has been many years... and you haven't aged a day."

"You are too kind, Duncan. It's part of being elven... and discovering secrets," Altariel replied before her smile faded. "You're here because of the Blight that we've been hearing about."

"No Archdemon has yet been spotted, therefore, many think that this is not a true Blight..." Duncan slowly responded.

"But you think otherwise," Altariel stated.

"I do," Duncan replied. "We've won a few victories against the Darkspawn horde, but their numbers continue to grow."

"You wish for the Dalish to help?" Altariel half-stated, half-asked.

"Yes. You are the most influential Keeper of the Dalish. If any elf can speak for all of the Dalish clans, it's you." Duncan then formally bowed to his friend. "Keeper Altariel, on behalf of the Grey Wardens, I ask for the Dalish's aid in the fight against the Blight."

"Walk with me," Altariel gestured, and the two of them started to take a stroll together. "How many of the Shemlen kingdoms will help?"

"The Blight has appeared in Ferelden, their armies are gathering at the ruins of Ostagar and, as I mentioned, they have won a couple of battles. Orlais is currently in talks with Ferelden about sending aid, but there are problems due to Orlais occupying Ferelden for years. It has left some bad blood between the two nations." Duncan explained. "The kingdoms north of the Waking Sea aren't interested in joining unless there is either more proof that this is a true Blight, or the Darkspawn appear on their doorstep."

"How many Grey Wardens are in Ferelden?"

"Too few. There are only a handful of us. I will try to find potential recruits as I travel to Ostagar." Duncan answered. He then gave Altariel a patient look as he waited.

"There are a handful of Dalish clans in Ferelden that could aid your cause," Altariel stated. "However, they will need more than a simple request for help. Many Dalish aren't interested in helping shemlens."

"I have received word that there is a Grey Warden cache that contains Grey Warden treaties with men, mages, dwarves, and elves," Duncan revealed. "Will that help convince your fellow Dalish?"

"Yes, if you can retrieve these treaties, it will be enough to convince the clans to help," Altariel confirmed. "I will send word to all the clans to prepare for war with the Blight, but I doubt that any outside of Ferelden will be able to arrive in time to aid."

"Even if only a single clan can help, it will be appreciated," Duncan bowed in gratitude. His face then looked weary and depressed. "Altariel, my friend... I... I am starting to hear the Call."

Altariel's face fell at hearing this. She knew what the Call meant to Grey Wardens: it signified that they were reaching the end of their lifespan.

"If I don't die at Ostagar... I will enter the Deep Roads for the last time," Duncan continued. "I have no regrets, and only wish I had a little more hope for the coming days."

"One way, or another, we will not meet again, _ma falon_ ," Altariel stated before affectionately placing a hand on the side of Duncan's face. "May the Valar and Eru Iluvatar watch over you, Grey Warden."

Duncan smiled back before slowly turning to leave.

"Duncan," Altariel called out, catching his attention. "On your way to Ostagar, travel to the western edge of the Brecilian Forest. There you will find Clan Sabrae and... you may find the hope you seek."

"I will, my lady, and thank you," Duncan replied before he turned and left the camp.

Altariel stared sadly after her old friend before sighing. She walked a little ways away from the camp and sat down on a rock to think.

"I suppose you wish to talk about the Blight as well," Altariel spoke out loud before glancing behind her. "Mithrandir."

The wizard clad in white robes and carrying a white staff gave a small bow before sitting next to Altariel.

"That is one of the things I would like to discuss, my lady."

The old wizard lit his pipe and began to puff out a few smoke rings. He then muttered a few words and some of the smoke changed into an eagle that flew through the smoke rings. Altariel gave an amused smile at this.

"I fear that this Blight may be more than it seems," Gandalf stated in a grave tone. "It won't be long before the Enemy reveals himself again."

"This will be the fifth Blight to have plagued our world. Why would he start to stir now instead of during one of the previous Blights?" Altariel questioned.

"Perhaps it concerns the weapon of the enemy."

"The One Ring," Altariel shook her head. "If Sauron found the Ring, he would already be waging war with the world."

"Perhaps someone else found it... or it could be something else entirely." Gandalf shrugged. "The Dalish are regaining their strength and I suspect that it is also making Sauron uneasy."

"Even if we were finished with training and forging arms and armor for the new Dalish Army, we do not possess the strength to defy the Dark Lord a second time," Altariel remarked.

"All nations of Thedas must unite and work together in order to defeat this evil." Gandalf turned and faced Altariel directly. "Reunite the elves, Altariel. Speak with the Drow and bring the elven peoples together again."

"You speak as though it is a simple thing to accomplish, when you know that it is near impossible," Altariel refuted. "The Drow, for all their achievements and advances in technology and sorcery, have perverted what it means to be Elven. They openly segregate men and women, they practice slavery, and many Drow are afflicted by the Taint from Nether Demons. How would you expect the Nine Great Clans to even consider agreeing to support a High King?"

"Is there not an agreement between the Dalish and the Drow?" Gandalf reminded. "There lies your chance."

"You want me to send my son to Chel'el'Sussoloth? To their academy, Orthorbbae?" Altariel asked with narrow eyes.

"He is of age, and I believe he would achieve much. Ralinor has a curious nature and a mind eager to learn," Gandalf answered. "He could have a strong effect on the Drow of his age."

"I was sent to Orthorbbae when I was a little girl. Always the same: I would spend two years with them, return to my clan and a few months later I would be back again there," Altariel reminded him. "I spent two decades in total in Chel... and I only enjoyed a small part of it.

"I made many friends, but I also had to endure the Drow mocking me behind my back. They treated me as though I was beneath them because of what the Dalish lost over the years. Ralinor would have it even worse because he is a boy. The Drow are a matriarchal society. They would have far less respect for my son than they did with me. Ralinor could _die_ in Chel'el'Sussoloth!"

"I imagine that you would be there to keep an eye on him as he would need someone to also teach him the ways of the Dalish." Gandalf pointed out. "You would help him and keep him safe. I understand that there would be dangers, but Ralinor would be able to meet with the future generations that may one day lead the Drow and forge new bonds with them."

"The males and females are separated into different sections of Orthorbbae. They're not allowed to enter each other's sections."

"I highly doubt that would stop you, my lady." Gandalf chuckled. He then turned serious. "Despite how you feel about this, Lady Altariel, you know that you must at least try."

"You really think that Ralinor could change the Drow to a better path?"

"I am willing to give him some faith," Gandalf encouraged. "Sooner or later, change will come whether we wish it or not. Sometimes, change is required and it needs a little push to get it going. I believe that Ralinor could be that push."

"I will speak with Ralinor about it," Altariel finally answered with a heavy sigh. "It will be a life changing event for him and he has the right to make the choice himself."

"Of course, my lady."

"Mithrandir!"

Altariel and Gandalf turned to see the subject of their discussion running towards them.

"I didn't know you were here!" Ralinor exclaimed and gave the old wizard a hug. "Are you going to stay for a while?"

Ralinor always loved it when the White Wizard visited the clan. He would always tell Ralinor stories about the ancient days, stories about the heroes of the First Age, such as Fingolfin, who dueled the first dark lord, Morgoth.

"If your mother allows it, I would like to stay for the night," Gandalf answered with a smile.

"You're more than welcome to stay, Mithrandir," Altariel replied, using Gandalf's Sindarin name.

"Are you going to shoot off some of your fireworks?" Ralinor asked in excitement.

"Well... maybe one," Gandalf shrugged in amusement.

 _ **That evening**_

The Dalish let out cheers as fireworks fired into the night sky. Gandalf lit a firework that burst into dozens of sparkling butterflies, which the elvish children chased in delight. It was good to know that, even with a Blight threating countless lives, there was still some time to enjoy happy moments.

Altariel clapped in happiness with Ralinor sitting next to her. She glanced over at her son and her smile faded a little.

"Ralinor... I need to talk with you," Altariel spoke up. Ralinor looked up at his mother in curiosity.

"About what, mother?"

"I have been talking with Gandalf and... well, are you aware of the agreement that was made between our people and the Drow Empire?" Altariel questioned.

"I know a little. Something about sending one of our clan members to live and learn with the Drow?" Ralinor answered.

"That is the most well-known part of the agreement, yes," Altariel nodded. "I am considering invoking the arrangement, but it requires someone from our bloodline, the Undomiel bloodline, to fulfill it. You are the only one of our family who would fill the requirements as your sister cannot use magic."

"Am I going to be sent to Chel'el'Sussoloth then, mother?"

"I am letting you decide, Ralinor. If you decide to go and learn at Orthorbbae, it will change your life forever. You will receive some of the best training available in combat, politics, economics, and magical arts that you have never even dreamed of. Also, Gandalf believes that you could maybe help the Drow in some way by being there. Perhaps you will do something that will help all elven kind at Chel'el'Sussoloth." Altariel explained.

"You went to study at Orthorbbae before, right mom? Do you think I should go?" Ralinor asked.

"... In all honesty... I would never let you set foot in Chel'el'Sussoloth if I had a choice," Altariel confessed as she glanced to the side in memory. "The Drow are a matriarchal society, and they will judge you harshly for being both Dalish and a male. If you were to go, you would face many challenges, some of them life threatening, such as the Taint. You will also see things you won't like, such as slavery. Remember this about the Drow above all things: The Drow are a harsh society."

Ralinor stared up to the night sky as he thought over what his mother told him. Another firework shot into the sky, but Ralinor did not even notice.

"If I were to go... could I make a difference, mother?" Ralinor asked.

"That would depend entirely on you, Ralinor." Altariel replied.

"I remember you telling stories about the time you spent among the Drow, mother. How some Drow could be cruel while others had more honor than anyone on the surface. You have always tried to do what is best for our people." Ralinor then looked directly at his mother. "I want to be like you, mother. I want to help our people... but I want to do more than what you've done."

Altariel tilted her head in curiosity at what her son meant.

"You have always helped our fellow Dalish and our City Elf cousins," Ralinor explained. "But, aren't the Drow our cousins as well? I want to help all of elven kind. Dalish, city elves, and the Drow. I want to go to Chel'el'Sussoloth and try to make a difference."

Altariel stared at her son, amazed at the resolve she saw in his eyes.

"Is that your final decision, Ralinor?"

"Yes, mother. I want to go to the City of Lights in the Darkness."

"You make me so proud, Ralinor." Altariel smiled and pulled Ralinor into a hug while more fireworks blazed above them. "We will leave in the morning."

 _ **The next day**_

The whole clan was gathered as Altariel, Ralinor, and about a dozen bodyguards clad in newly forged Noldor armor were preparing to leave.

"You know what needs to be done, Talinor," Altariel was saying to her husband. "It's tough for a clan without its Keeper, especially when that Keeper will be gone for several years."

"I know, _ma vhenan_. I will lead the clan to meet up with clan Lavellan and travel with them until you return." Talinor replied before he lifted up a sword and handed it to his wife. "Take Urfael with you. I would feel more at ease if you carried it."

Altariel hesitated for a moment before she took the blade and strapped it onto her back.

"I hope I do not have to use it... Farewell, _ma vhenan_."

The two embraced and kissed while holding each other for a moment. Nearby, Idriel was saying goodbye to her little brother.

"You be careful, you silly squirt." Idriel grinned as she ruffled Ralinor's hail. "Maybe you'll find yourself a Drow girlfriend."

"What! Don't say weird things like that, sis!" Ralinor shouted back. Idriel just laughed before pulling him into a hug.

"And you, Mithrandir?" Altariel turned to Gandalf. "Will you offer your aid against the Blight or try to convince the kingdoms of men to help?"

"A little of both, if possible," Gandalf replied. "It is a little difficult when you are branded as an apostate. Such a foolish term with an equally foolish idea behind it. How this 'Chant of Light' came to be, I'll never understand, especially when you consider Andraste's own heritage."

"Well, people would say you were mad if you suddenly told them the truth about Andraste," Altariel replied with a small chuckle at seeing Gandalf's annoyed look. She then smiled fondly at the wizard. " _Namarie_ , Mithrandir."

" _Namarie, melda heri_ ," Gandalf replied with a small bow before smiling at Ralinor. "And good luck to you, young one."

"Thank you, Gandalf, and _namarie_ ," Ralinor replied before giving the wizard a hug.

With their goodbyes said, Altariel, Ralinor, and their guards mounted onto the halla and gave one last wave before riding southwards. Gandalf smiled after them with a twinkle in his eye and hope in his heart.

"Farewell, descendants of Gil-galad," Gandalf muttered to himself, "... until our next meeting."

 _ **Several days later**_

"Now then, Ralinor," Altariel spoke to her child as they road on, "Tell me what you remember from our lessons about the Drow."

"Chel'el'Sussoloth has numerous clans that live in the city, but there are only nine that are considered Great Clans," Ralinor started. "The leader of a clan is named Ill'haress, which forms part of the Clan Council that oversees the affairs of the empire. The current Empress comes from Clan Sharen, which is the ruling clan right now. The Empress, who is called Diva'ratrika, is also commonly referred to by the title Val'Sharess, in honor of Sharess Val'Sharen."

"The word 'Val' is the title of nobility among the Drow, along with the title 'Vel'. The noble title is traditionally used with one's clan name. Examples would be Vel'Sharen and Val'Sarghress for clans Sharen and Sarghress respectively."

"Correct, Ralinor. Do you remember the difference between Val and Vel?"

"Val is the more common and traditional title used, while Vel is a more recent title, which is only used by Clan Sharen and Clan Vloz'ress out of the Great Clans," Ralinor answered. "The title Vel is used because they embrace the Taint and Nether arts... though I'm not sure why they would do that."

Altariel frowned at her son's unasked question. She sighed, knowing that her son needed to know this information.

"The Vloz'ress started out as a band of outcasts who were affected by the Taint. They grew in size, and they were eventually recognized as one of the Great Clans. The Sharens embraced the Taint after the Nidraa'chal War."

"What was that, mother?"

"Before I answer that, you must have a better understanding of the Taint. The Tainted are those who have been infected by a Nether Demon seed."

"Then, they are abominations?" Ralinor asked in confusion. "Like a mage that has been possessed by a demon from the Fade and turned into a monster?"

"Yes... and no," Altariel replied. "Nether demons and Fade demons are very different from each other in many ways. Demons from the Fade seek to enter our world by possessing mages or corpses and the like, with malicious intent."

"Nether demons, on the other hand, are strange because they actually feed on mana. Mana, or magic, is actually a food source for them. Nether Demons will completely ignore a warrior or a rogue and go for magical sources in order to feed on the energy. Since almost all Drow can use magic, they are perfect targets for Nether demons.

"A Drow who is possessed by a Nether demon will indeed turn into an abomination, but often times a Nether demon will also bond with a Drow. It's like... a parasite. They bond with the host so that they may continuously feed on the mana. Drow who have one of these 'Nether seeds' in them have their eyes changed. The eyes become glowing red, so they are referred to as the Tainted. It is more accurate to say that a Drow with the Taint is infected rather than possessed... like a sickness or a plague."

Ralinor mulled over this information for a moment.

"Is there a cure for the Taint? Some way to get the Nether demon seed out of you?"

"No," Altariel replied in sadness. "Since Nether demons feed on mana, they are near impossible to kill. Once you're Tainted, it is permanent. There is no known cure."

"But if they feed on mana, how would you fight them?" Ralinor questioned.

"Thankfully, there are sealing arts that can be used to counter a Nether Demon. You can use these abilities to seal a demon into a crystal or seal a Nether Gate," Altariel explained. "Most Nether demons are also simple-minded, like an animal, but there are exceptions. You could distract them by sending a bolt of mana away from you and the demon will chase after it to feed on the magic. It's the same when covering yourself with a magical shield. The shield won't actually stop the demon, but they will try to feed on the shield, leaving you alone for a short time."

"Why would the Drow allow Nether summoning or other dangerous abilities go unchecked? Why would the Sharens, the royal clan, embrace this darker power?" Ralinor asked.

"Being one of the Tainted does not mean you are evil, Ralinor. Many people are Tainted by misfortune or from being caught in crossfire between rival clans," Altariel began to explain. "Nether summoning was forbidden until after the Nidraa'chal war. As you know, soon after the Drow-Orlesian War ended, I was sent to Chel'el'Sussoloth because of the new agreement between our people. Several years after I arrived, a new war occurred between the Drow. A small clan called the Nidraa'chal began to attack using Nether summoning. I tried to urge Empress Diva'ratrika to deal with the Nidraa'chal immediately because of the dangers of Nether Summoning. However, Diva'ratrika instead listened to her eldest daughter, Snadhya'rune, and dismissed the Nidraa'chal as a minor problems due to how small of a clan they were. What Diva'ratrika didn't know was that the Nidraa'chal were summoning the nether demons to possess common folk and turning them into an army of abominations. Countless of innocents were possessed and things began to quickly deteriorate in the empire. Finally, Diva'ratrika could no longer ignore the threat and sent the full might of the Sharen military against the Nidraa'chal. By then, it was almost too late as thousands of the Sharen military perished. The ones who changed the tide of the war were not the Sharens, but two other clans. They were the Sarghress, a former mercenary group that employed unorthodox tactics and the Kyorl'solenurm, often nicknamed the Kyorls, were a deeply religious clan that hated anything Nether-related with a fanatical passion, so they mastered the sealing arts and similar abilities to counter the Nether Arts."

"How did the war end, mother?" Ralinor asked.

"Well," Altariel thought for a moment. "It ended with a coup. At least, it was an attempt at a coup. The official record is that Sil'lice Val'Sharen, the third daughter of Diva'ratrika, attempted to overthrow her mother and become Empress. However, it failed and Sil'lice went into hiding."

"The Nidraa'chal were eventually defeated, but the Sharen military suffered heavy loss. That, combined with the attempted coup, caused Diva'ratrika to seclude herself and completely neglect her duties as Empress. The Sharens then embraced the Nether arts, claiming that it would solve all problems by fighting fire with fire. It was a foolish idea, as it caused many clans to question them. The Sharen's power was already waning and had taken a heavy blow. The other Great Clans are starting to challenge the authority of the royal clan."

Altariel then turned and looked directly at Ralinor.

"I want you to avoid becoming Tainted at all cost, Ralinor, but don't judge a person just because they may be Tainted, understand?"

"Yes, mother," Ralinor replied.

"Because the Great Clans are staring to challenge the Sharens, things will be tense in Chel'el'Sussoloth. A civil war may even break out," Altariel sighed with a weary look on her face. "Like I said, the Drow are a harsh society."

 **Sarghress Fortress, Chel'el'Sussoloth**

Deep underground, a massive fortress stood near the edge of the great city of Chel'el'Sussoloth. A massive tower with two smaller connecting towers to either side stood behind the large wall. On the main tower, there was a symbol, a red colored sword with two diamonds along the blade: the symbol of Clan Sarghress.

The Sarghress was originally a mercenary band that gained prominence during the Drow-Orlesian war and grew in strength after claiming city districts that were lost by the Sharens after the Nidraa'chal war. The Sarghress were considered by many to be the Great Clan that represented the common class and they were very popular with the people.

The Ill'haress of the Sarghress was Quain'tana, the Mercenary Queen. She was considered by many of the commoners as a hero who travelled throughout the underworld and for being a fierce leader during the Drow-Orlesian war. Quain'tana's adventures became popular for storybooks.

In a small room within the Sarghress Fortress, a young Drow girl by the name of Ariel Val'Sarghress was reading one of these stories.

"Ill'haress Quain'tana Val'Sarghress... my mother," Ariel spoke out loud as she closed the storybook. "In less than a month, I'll be ten and then I'll finally get to meet you."

Ariel had never even seen Quain'tana since she was a newborn baby. She would often read stories in order to imagine herself travelling throughout the underworld and the surface world with Quain'tana. Ariel dreamed of sharing her mother's adventures with her.

 _Soon, we'll be together... although it sometimes feels like it will never happen_ , Ariel thought before the door to her room opened and a Drow woman with an annoyed look entered Ariel's room.

"Ariel Val'Sarghress! Have you been studying those books I gave you?" The woman, whose name was Syphile Val'Sarghress, demanded. Her red eyes marked her as Tainted.

It was tradition among the Drow that the Val born would be taught and watched over by one of their close siblings. In Ariel's case, it was her sister Syphile. However, they were not related by blood, as Syphile had been adopted by Quain'tana. Syphile was once considered as a potential heiress to Quain'tana, but disgraced herself to the clan and was therefore assigned to be Ariel's teacher and caretaker.

Syphile hated it and made sure that Ariel felt the same.

"You're not answering me... I should have guessed," Syphile growled. "Reading those foolish fairytales again?"

Ariel chose to remain silent, knowing that anything she said would only anger Syphile even more. Her daily misery began as Syphile berated her about failing to study the work she was given. They then moved onto sword practice and Ariel was knocked to the ground with a bleeding lip in seconds.

"Pathetic. Reading those fairytales and dreaming isn't going to help you get anywhere in life!" Syphile remarked. She then noticed a tears forming in Ariel's eyes and jabbed the practice sword down, catching Ariel's hand between it and the floor. "Don't cry! Girls don't cry, for we are stronger than men, and Val girls are stronger still!"

"M-my hand... " Ariel whispered to herself in pain as a purple bruise appeared. Syphile then pulled Ariel to the table and sat Ariel down before slamming a book in front of her.

"Study it all, this time," Syphile ordered, "or I'll feed you to Mel and her giant pet spider! But... then again you may prefer that, being locked up with her!"

Syphile then turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Ariel let out a sigh before opening the book before her, as she did not want to make Syphile angry again. After a few moments however, Ariel began to scratch her head in confusion.

"I don't understand this book and Syphile won't stay to help me with it... what should I do?" Ariel mused to herself in despair. After a moment, her head then shot up with hope in her eyes. "I know! Kel'noz is coming back today. He can help me!"

With that thought in mind, Ariel lifted the book up and ran out the room. In another part of the fortress, a Drow man strode towards his own room. As was tradition for most male and female Drow, he had long hair and chose to have it white with red highlights. As he entered his room and began to close the door, Ariel suddenly skidded in with the book.

"Kel'noz!" Ariel shouted in joy. "I have to read this evil book before Syphile gets back, but I don't understand it. Please make me smarter!"

"Calm down, Ariel," Kel'noz chided. He was the only son of Quain'tana and Ariel's older brother. He was a teacher who worked at Orthorbbae, but would often travel back to his clan to act as an advisor to his mother. He was perhaps the only one who strived to help Ariel in whatever way possible.

"How did you know I arrived? I don't announce my returns," Kel'noz asked.

"Oh, right! Greetings, big brother. I hope your work at Orthorbbae is going well." Ariel formally spoke.

"Ariel... "

"I, uh, kinda hid and waited for you to return." Ariel answered sheepishly.

Kel'noz sighed, but was used to dealing with children. He sat down and indicated Ariel to take a nearby seat.

"Alright then, tell me what you need help with."

"Syphile wants me to study everything in this book," Ariel explained as she held to book out. "I've tried, but I don't understand it."

"Very well, let me see this... dictionary?" Kel'noz stared dumbfounded before palming his face. "What is Syphile thinking? She knows nothing about teaching anything."

 _Syphile... you're going to regret taking your anger out on Ariel one of these days,_ Kel'noz thought.

"Could you tell me a story, then?" Ariel asked in hope.

"I guess I can oblige. How about a story about our Dalish cousins?" Kel'noz inquired. Ariel gave an eager nod, so he began to tell the tale. "As you know, the Dales fell to the Exalted March by the race of men. The end of the war was marked by Lindiranae's fall. Lindiranae was an elven champion, the last of the famed Emerald Knights who fought to the death against the invasion. At the end of the war, she was challenged by Ser Brandis to single combat. When the duel was to take place, Ser Brandis urged Lindiranae to yield. She refused, for she was willing to die for her people. Treachery then occurred as she was shot down by arrows from archers instead of dying in honorable combat. A tragic tale, as are many of those told about the elves, both ancient and recent."

After finishing his tale, Kel'noz let out a sigh as he remembered a friend of his. He pitied their Dalish cousins who had suffered much over the centuries. He glanced over and let out a soft chuckle at seeing that Ariel had fallen asleep. He stood and left her there to go fetch a gift he had got for her.

After napping for a while, Ariel started to wake when she felt something licking her face. She jerked up in shock at seeing the small creature in front of her.

"Mew!"

Ariel let out a squee at seeing the cute thing, lifting it up and hugging it. "It's so cute, what is it?"

"It's a cat. A small cousin of the Feral race that our allies, Clan Sullisin'rune, use as servants. Think of it as an early tenth birthday present." Kel'noz explained. "I have leave to fulfill my duties, so why don't you go and play with your new pet?"

"Thank you, Kel'noz!" Ariel answered as she ran out. She had never felt so happy in her entire life. She didn't have any siblings her age and had almost no friends besides Kel'noz.

Ariel took her new cat, calling him Fuzzy, to the kitchens and got him a snack. Afterwards, she ran down the hallways while using her magic to create a spark of light for Fuzzy to chase. Ariel then paused as she realized that she had ran into a section of the fortress that she'd never been to before.

 _The forbidden level? This is where Mel'arnach is kept_ , Ariel thought. She looked down the hallway in front of her to see a few guards standing in a small entryway. In the entryway was a dark door that looked to be filled with spider webs, causing Ariel to shiver at seeing it.

Ariel did not really know anything about Mel'arnach, or Mel as she was often called. Ariel knew that Mel was another of Quain'tana's daughters, but was always told to stay away from her. Syphile would always threaten to feed Ariel to Mel, who she called a monster. All Ariel knew at the moment was that she was afraid of seeing the spider web filled hallway and quickly scooped Fuzzy into her arms and ran back to her room.

Calming down as she neared her room, Ariel petted her kitten as she found herself thinking about Quain'tana again. Ariel had always pictured Quain'tana as a beautiful woman with shining armor, like how the tales portrayed her to be. Ariel reminded herself that it would be less than a month and she would finally meet her mother face to face.

Opening the door to her room, Ariel froze at seeing Syphile sitting on the bed while staring at one of Ariel's dolls with a depressed look. Ariel hid Fuzzy behind her back just before Syphile noticed her.

"Where have you been? I had to wait a long time for you to return," Syphile demanded.

"I... I needed help with the book," Ariel softly replied.

"I don't want excuses," Syphile snapped. "Where's the book? I want to see what you've learned."

Ariel froze, remembering that the book was still in Kel'noz's room. "I-I forgot the book in big brother's room... "

"Great, just great! You waste my entire day by running off without my permission to visit Kel'noz. You don't realize... you don't understand anything!" Syphile ranted in exasperation.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll make you understand. If you run off again without my permission, I swear I'll cut off one of your toes and feed it to Mel the monster," Syphile stated as she started towards the door. "I'll let her deal with your insolence. Are you... listening?"

Ariel's luck had run out just before Syphile left the room. Fuzzy had shifted out of Ariel's hold just as Syphile turned her head while talking. Upon seeing the cat, first confusion, and then anger had crossed her face.

"Please, sister Syphile! I beg you to let me keep Fuzzy," Ariel asked in desperation as she cradled her kitten. "Kel'noz gave him to me. Please!"

Syphile stared for a moment before letting out a sigh and turned to leave.

"One moon turn before I'm rid of you. Finish the studies I've given you and let's be done with this."

Syphile slammed the door behind her while Ariel stared after her, dumbfounded that Syphile did not hit or punish her. Ariel then heard a click on the door.

"She locked me in?" Ariel realized.

 _ **A week later...**_

"I'll get you better food, Fuzzy," Ariel said to her kitten in sadness. "I promise I will when Syphile lets us out."

Ariel had been locked in her room for a week. The only ones who came were slaves brining a small amount of food. Ariel's room was a mess and smelled foul due to her cat becoming sick and puking everywhere.

The door suddenly opened and Syphile herself entered the room. She had a black eye and was clearly in a dark mood. The headache she had wasn't helping, either.

"Ugh! What have you done to this room?" Syphile gasped in disgust at the smell and state of the room.

"Fuzzy is sick. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't," Ariel tried to explain. "But, I studied like you wanted. It's just that... poor Fuzzy..."

"Give me that pest!" Syphile demanded as she reached down and jerked Fuzzy out of Ariel's arms by the tail. "I've had a wretched day and now you have just made it worse for me."

Fuzzy clearly did not like being lifted up by his tail and bit Syphile's hand. Syphile glared at the feline before swinging it into a wall with a thud.

"One less monster in the world." Syphile cruelly remarked. Ariel stared in shock... before it turned to anger.

"You... heartless... BITCH!" Ariel yelled before she tried to punch and kick Syphile. "Let Fuzzy go! He's my friend!"

Ariel's attempt to attack Syphile did nothing. Syphile simply backhanded Ariel to the ground.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on me! You're lucky I can't do the same to you as the beast!" Syphile yelled as she tossed the cat at Ariel.

"Fuzzy? Please... wake up..." Ariel begged as she touched the lifeless cat with a shaky arm. Tears started to fill her eyes before she hugged the cat and started wailing in despair.

"Shut up... SHUT UP!" Syphile shouted as Ariel's crying did nothing to help her headache. "You will clean up this mess or you will regret it dearly!"

After Syphile left, Ariel remained huddled on the ground as she sobbed for her poor cat. A moment had passed until Ariel finally looked up with hatred in her eyes.

Later that day, Syphile let out a tired moan as she headed towards her room.

 _What an exhausting day this has been,_ Syphile thought as she opened her door. _But, now I can relax and rest._

Syphile stepped into her room only to freeze in shock at seeing her furniture and items broken and scattered across the room. On the wall, written in shit, were the words 'I hate you'.

Ariel hid herself behind a suit of armor on display. Soon, she heard slaves and guards moving through the halls looking for her. She remained silent, hoping that Kel'noz would return before she was found. Alas, she was soon discovered and thrown into her room by Syphile.

"Fuck the studies and fuck the training," Syphile growled in the doorway. "You will stay in you room. When the day to meet Quain'tana comes, I won't have to deal with the shit you put me through anymore."

After Syphile had left, Ariel pulled herself from the flood and sent a glare at the door. She was past the point of caring about anything that Syphile said or threatened.

 **The Dales/Drow Territories border**

"See that outpost up ahead, Ralinor? It belongs to Clan Sarghress and marks the beginning of the Drow Empire's territories," Altariel pointed for her son to see. Ralinor grinned in excitement.

It was the longest that Ralinor had ever travelled away from his clan, except for a trip to Ferelden once. He was in awe that they were able to travel through the Dales, his people's homeland before it was taken from them by the shemlens.

"The Drow Empire is centered underground, but it still covers the southern tip of the Dales. They also control a large area further south in the uncharted territories," Altariel continued to speak.

"The land looks wide open," Ralinor commented as he gazed into the distance.

"Most of the surface land has been converted into farmland to provide food for the Empire," Altariel explained. "While the Drow do have means to produce some food underground, like the dwarves, the farmlands on the surface are extremely vital and the main food source. The Great Clans carefully patrol their lands, for if even a small portion of the farmlands were razed, thousands of Drow would die of starvation."

"We'll be taking the roads controlled by Clan Sarghress. They are the only one of the Nine Great Clans to not tax the use of their highways into Chel'el'Sussoloth. We will also stop at their main fortress to pay our respects to their Ill'haress before continuing on to Orthorbbae."

Ralinor nodded in understanding. Altariel continued to speak.

"There are a few more things you need to know about the Drow before we meet them. You will see slaves," Altariel explained with a frown on her face.

Ralinor grimaced at being reminded of the cruel practice. "Why would they do such a thing, mother?"

"Slavery developed as a result of a number of clan wars that took place while the Drow were in isolation and hidden from the world before they returned during the last age. You will see a number of elves that were captured during the Drow-Orlesian war, humans from conquered regions in the uncharted lands, and even other Drow as slaves. It is one of the many things that I hope we can help change one day."

"You should also know a little about the Drow's views concerning... intimate relationships," Altariel hesitated to explain. Her son was rather young to know about such things, but he would be exposed to them in Chel'el'Sussoloth, so it would be better to explain beforehand.

"What do you mean mother?"

"Well... I guess there is no easy way to explain this. Most of the Drow population are female, at least seventy percent, and almost all Drow are bisexual."

Ralinor stared at his mother for a moment before he slowly responded. "You mean... say, a Drow woman, would be interested in both guys and girls?"

"Drow are complicated on intimate relations. They are open-minded about relationships between each other, they also have relationships with elven slaves fairly often," Altariel explain. "However... to the Drow, the act of mating with anything other than another Drow or an elf is basically taboo. If Drow were to have a relationship with a human, qunari, or a dwarf, it would be considered bestiality."

"Really?" Ralinor asked in shock.

"If the partner is elf or Drow descended, than almost anything goes. If the partner is human, it would be seen as mating with a dog or a horse," Altariel shrugged. "It's a cultural thing for the Drow. I thought I should warn you since you might end up seeing two girls... or guys... kissing."

Ralinor was silent for a moment, a little disturbed at hearing this. He knew there were same gender romances on the surface world, plenty of them. But, they were usually kept silent. He wasn't sure what to think about his Drow cousins being so open-minded about such things... as long as they were elves and Drow.

"You should also know that Drow don't often get married. They take mates, as the call it, to have children and do sometimes stay together for centuries, but actual marriage is rather uncommon. Having children with different fathers is rather common."

"I think it will be some time before I get used to some Drow customs, mother," Ralinor finally said.

"Oh, yes. It will take you some time," Altariel agreed.

The Elven Company soon approached the outpost and a few warriors strode out of the outpost to meet the elves. Their armor was amber, almost gold or tannish, in color. The lead figure's helmet had a full-faced mask that completely concealed her face. She wore a red cape with the Sarghress symbol adorning it.

"Ahh, the Highland Raiders," Altariel observed with a smile. "They are one of the several legions within Clan Sarghress' army. They have two main tasks. The first is to maintain the Sarghress' presence on the surface. They are survivalists, trained to use unorthodox tactics, and they are known for their fast mobility. Their second task is to seek out relics and treasure from the ancient times."

Altariel stopped her halla and dismounted to greet the Drow. The leader stopped in front of Ralinor's mother for a moment before she lifted her hand to her helmet. Ralinor watched in sudden shock as the face mask of the helmet retracted! The Drow commander then removed the helmet and Ralinor got his first good look at one of his Drow cousins.

The woman had short black hair with a streak of white over her left eye. Her eyes were like emeralds. Ralinor noticed that the Drow woman's right eye seemed to be blind, but on a closer look, he realized in shock that this woman had a green gemstone in place of her right eye.

Over all, the woman was beautiful and Ralinor couldn't help but blush a little.

"Well, well. Look who has returned after all these years," the Drow remarked as she smirked at Ralinor's mother.

" _Andaran atish'an,_ Quill'yate," Altariel greeted warmly.

Quill'yate let out a laugh before she grabbed Altariel in a hug.

"Oh, don't give me that formal talk! Us proud members of Clan Sarghress don't care for such formalities, remember?"

"Indeed, I do," Altariel replied as she returned the hug. "Ralinor, this is Quill'yate Yurun'hiir Sarghress. Her official title is Dev'ess, the head of house Yurun'hiir, one of many subhouses in service to Clan Sarghress' main family. She is also the commander of the Highland Raiders. Quill'yate, this is my son, Ralinor Undomiel Lavellan."

"A son, huh?" Quill'yate repeated as she closely observed Ralinor.

"It's an honor to meet you, Dev'ess Quill'yate," Ralinor greeted respectfully.

"Did you not just hear what I told your mother?" Quill'yate gave Ralinor a stern gaze before suddenly grinning. "We Sarghress don't care too much for formalities, except when absolutely necessary. It's a pleasure to meet you young one."

Quill'yate then stepped forwards and ruffled Ralinor's hair.

"White hair, huh? Not very common among the Dalish. Proof that you are your mother's son, ha ha! It seems to suit you."

"Thank you, dev'ess-I mean Quill'yate," Ralinor replied.

"I take it that you will be taking our highway and meet with Quain'tana, Altariel?" Quill'yate questioned.

"Yes. I suspect that Quain'tana would want to speak with us before we head to Orthorbbae."

"You're in luck, then. I'm returning to the Sarghress fortress and will gladly escort you and your company."

"Wonderful. You can tell me how things have been since I was last in Chel'el'Sussoloth."

"Not much different than when you left, except maybe more tense," Quill'yate replied before turning to her soldiers. "Raiders, mount up! We're returning home!"

The Highland Raiders let out a cheer and moved back into the outpost to get ready for the journey. Ralinor could not help but grin at seeing how high-spirited they all were. As they returned however, Ralinor could not keep his shock hidden at seeing their mounts.

"Wolves?" Ralinor asked.

"Direwolves," Quill'yate corrected as she mounted her own Direwolf. "They are the iconic mounts used by the Sarghress. Fierce, loyal, and the best companion to have when fighting here on the surface."

"Oh, I don't know," Altariel remarked with a challenging smirk. "Halla are much swifter and surefooted than your beasts."

Ralinor did notice that the halla had showed no signs of fear at the presence of the direwolves. Halla were well known for their pride and being ornery. The Dalish were the only ones who were known to ride the massive deer, despite attempts by people from Orlais and other nations to tame the halla. If anything, the halla seemed to stand up straighter when the direwolves appeared. Almost like they were challenging them like they were rivals.

 _Well, I suppose they are sort of natural enemies,_ Ralinor though.

"We may have to test your claim someday, Altariel," Quill'yate replied with a challenging smirk of her own. The two groups soon set out together on their way toward the entrance to the underground capital.

"Quill'yate? I noticed that your helmet's facemask can retract from around your face. How did it do that?" Ralinor asked in curiosity.

"With magic. The Drow use magic in nearly everything in our society. Doors, for example, are opened and locked with magic, often by using a keystone. The Drow use crystals and gems as foci for many uses. Similar to a staff you might see on the surface," Quill'yate explained. "My helmet is actually standard equipment for the Highland Raiders. We often seek out relics and treasures and sometimes they are guarded by nasty traps. The helmet's mask protect us from poisons or gases."

"Wow, that sound very useful," Ralinor remarked. "Are the Highland Raiders basically just a big group of adventurers?"

Quill'yate chuckled in amusement.

"That does indeed describe us. I make sure to fill our ranks with Drow who are filled with an adventurous spirit, for we are the ones who boldly go where no one else will!"

The Highland Raiders let out their own roars of agreement with their commander. Ralinor smiled and let out a chuckle. So far, the Drow didn't seem so bad to him.

 **Sarghress Fortress, Chel'el'Sussoloth**

Syphile walked through the halls towards Ariel's room, wearing one of her best formal outfits. Ariel's tenth birthday had finally arrived and Syphile was fetching her to bring her to Quain'tana. As she walked, Syphile couldn't help but feel nervous. If Quain'tana was not satisfied with Ariel's progress towards becoming heir, Syphile would no doubt be punished.

Syphile remembered the day she failed the clan. After becoming Tainted, Quain'tana had given Syphile the baby Ariel and told her to care and raise the child to become heiress. Syphile had promised that Quain'tana would be proud of Ariel once she came of age, although deep down, Syphile wished to return to Orthorbbae.

Then... the nightmares began. Syphile shared her room with the infant when one night, the baby shifted into a monstrous form and crawled out of her crib towards Syphile. For some reason, Syphile could not move her body and was helpless as the demonic looking baby crawled onto Syphile ready to strike. Syphile then woke from the dream sweating and gasping for breath as she looked over to see Ariel still sleeping peacefully in her crib.

Syphile had tried to ignore the dreams, but they continued to plague her and she slowly grew to resent everything about the child. It was a constant reminder of her failures.

 _After today, things will get better,_ Syphile told herself as she reached Ariel's room. She opened the door, only to be startled at seeing Ariel standing directly behind it.

"By Sharess, how long have you been waiting in front of the door?" Syphile asked. Ariel simply looked up with a hate-filled glare and Syphile grimaced in response.

"You should have put more care into your appearance. You must be presentable to the Ill'haress," Syphile said before she crouched down to tie Ariel's hair back. She then fetched a formal cloak for Ariel to wear. "Put this on. Now follow me."

Syphile lead Ariel out through the fortress. As they reached the doors leading to the throne room, Ariel's anger faded away to nervousness and excitement.

 _The day I dreamt for so long,_ Ariel thought as they entered. She could see a group of figures around the throne. It appeared there were a group of merchants or craftsmen in audience with the Ill'haress.

Ariel was happy to see that Kel'noz was there, standing on the right side of the throne to help advice the Ill'haress. On the left side of the throne was a woman wearing blood red armor, her hair was orange and tied into a braided ponytail. She was Koil'Dorath, the current heiress and a longtime friend who fought by Quain'tana's side. Should Ariel prove herself, she would take Koil'Dorath's place since Koil'Dorath was from one of the subhouses.

Ariel's eyes then landed on the center figure before the throne, seeing her mother for the first time. She was nothing like what Ariel had envisioned.

Quain'tana Val'Sarghress was the tallest person in the room, at least a good seven or more feet in height. She had a warrior's build, with powerful muscles under her crimson armor, though if you look closely you could still see she had a feminine figure hidden under the armor. Her white hair had streaks of red in it with a dark crown. Her stern gazed radiated power and authority.

Quain'tana did not seem to notice Syphile or Ariel as the entered the throne room, her attention focused on the commoners before her. Syphile brought her hand to her mouth and gave a cough to get everyone's attention.

"Ahem, my Ill'haress."

Quain'tana's eyes snapped to Syphile and frowned.

"What do you want, Syphile?"

It was Kel'noz who answered instead. He leaned over to whisper to Quain'tana.

"Your daughter, Ariel. It is her tenth birthday and time for your review."

Quain'tana's gaze glanced over Ariel, who was half hiding behind Syphile, before she addressed the commoners again.

"We will continue our meeting at a later date. You're dismissed. Koil'Dorath, you may resume your duties."

"As you wish, Ill'haress," Koil'Dorath and the commoners spoke before leaving the room.

Syphile presented Ariel as she spoke in a formal tone.

"Ariel is ready for your review and decision regarding her fate... and my own if you could spare your precious time."

Ariel nervously stared at the floor as her supposed mother strode forwards and towered over her. Quain'tana circled around Ariel while carefully observing the young girl before glancing at Syphile.

"Is she normal?" Quain'tana asked.

"Yes, my Ill'haress. She is." Syphile replied.

 _Good,_ Quain'tana thought, _that's one potential disaster concerning the girl's birth that's been avoided._

Quain'tana then stood facing her throne with her back towards Ariel. "Tell me child, what is your most desired goal? One that you would be willing to risk your life for?"

 _Think Ariel, think!_ Ariel thought as she tried to come up with an answer. _I know._

Ariel reached up and let her hair flow free as she declared her goal.

"I want to kill Syphile!"

Syphile gaped in surprise and shock. Unseen by everyone, an amused smirk appeared on Quain'tana's face. It faded as she turned back around.

"Then do it," Quain'tana spoke while pointing at Syphile. "She's right there. Fulfill your heart's desire."

Ariel and Syphile glanced at each other with hesitation. To the side, Kel'noz face palmed at the whole situation.

"I... I can't," Ariel finally spoke. "I'm too small. I'm just a child."

"Know this, child. If you cannot face enemies stronger than you, if you do not even try to defy fate, than you are not worthy to bear my name," Quain'tana stated. "You will face enemies and challenges that won't show you mercy because of your size, and neither will I."

Ariel's gaze slowly lowered to the floor again while Quain'tana directed her attention back at a worried Syphile.

"As for you," Quain'tana spoke while glaring at Syphile. "You were ordered to train her to be a proper Sarghress. Instead you bring me a weakling who cannot even hold my gaze? She is shy and she wants to kill you."

Quain'tana turned and sat on her throne as she continued to speak.

"You were given a chance to regain your honor and place among us, Syphile. Instead you squander it by making an enemy of the child under your care. I have no use for what you have made her into. You will not be allowed to return to Orthorbbae. As for the child... I will assign someone else to train and teach her to be a proper Sarghress. Until then, she is not to be recognized as my daughter."

Ariel stared in silent shock at Quain'tana's declaration. The image of a loving mother shattered within her and Ariel couldn't help but break down into tears.

 _No... I don't want to go back to that cell! I don't want another Syphile!_ Ariel mentally wailed to herself. To the side, Kel'noz looked with pity at Ariel before stepping forth to address her.

"Ariel, go outside and wait for me in the hall and we'll talk in a short while."

Ariel did not answer, she just turn and ran from the room. Syphile turned to leave as well.

"She may go, but you may not, Syphile." Quain'tana's voice cut out, causing Syphile to freeze in fear.

"When Ariel stopped her visits, I thought it was because you were trying to get some extra training for her in preparation for this day. Now, I see that I was wrong." Kel'noz accused. "Tossing her a few books and expecting her to learn by herself at her age is foolish at best."

"Is that so?" Quain'tana noted before she began to muse out loud. "Then perhaps the fault lies completely in the caretaker... which means the child could still be salvaged. But who to teach her? Koil'Dorath would be a fine teacher, but her many duties prevent her from having the time. Mel is forbidden from approaching Ariel for obvious reasons."

"Ariel is of age for schooling, but the Crescent of Orthorbbae is still in Snadhya'rune Vel'Sharen's control. That Sharen renegade has twice proved herself unreliable. One such case is in front of us. What do you say, Syphile?"

"She's... a demon," Syphile replied, remembering the Headmistress of Orthorbbae.

"So you've told me," Quain'tana then turned to Kel'noz. "I need your advice, my son."

"Perhaps one of the other houses could train Ariel? The Nori'fu, Tions, or the Niz'zre?" Kel'noz proposed.

"The thought has merit... but the temptation of one of the houses turning the perfect heir onto a tool for their purposes is too great," Quain'tana argued. "I need a daughter loyal to me. She is the last of my blood and the last chance I have to making one of my blood into my heir. I cannot let someone else make her see them as a mother figure."

"Then, may I suggest something out of the ordinary?"

Quain'tana gave her son an amused smirk.

"Enough formality, speak."

"A male could train her," Kel'noz suggested. "It is unorthodox, but commoners have been known to do to. We, of all clans, could aspire to do the same. I believe a male could teach Ariel just fine with the right circumstances."

"Are you suggesting yourself, Kel'noz? You forget the duties you have," Quain'tana reminded.

"I could train Ariel into a strong and loyal Sarghress and maintain my position as master in Orthorbbae if Ariel were to accompany me," Kel'noz argued.

"You mean bring her with you to the Towers of Orthorbbae, the male sections?" Quain'tana asked with a raised eye before shaking her head. "The other masters wouldn't allow it."

"I am confident that I can convince the other masters to support me in this. We are united in keeping ourselves independent from Snadhya'rune's control and can keep her from Ariel. Give me this chance, Ill'haress. I won't fail you."

Quain'tana mused over the idea for a moment before a grin slowly worked its way onto her face.

"This timing... is surprisingly fortunate."

"What do you mean, Ill'haress?" Kel'noz asked in confusion.

"You haven't heard, then? The Drow-Dalish agreement has been invoked," Quain'tana revealed.

Surprise appeared on Kel'noz's face upon hearing that.

"Then that means..."

"She is coming back to Chel'el'Sussoloth... and she's bringing a son," Quain'tana explained. "She'll most likely want her son in your tower at Orthorbbae. This means that Ariel and her son will most likely grow up together and perhaps forge a better relation between our clan and the Dalish. Even if nothing truly comes from it, it would be a nice slap to the Sharen's face to see the Dalish Elves closer to our clan than theirs."

"I see... it could prove to be greatly beneficial to our clan," Kel'noz agreed.

In the hall outside the throne room, Ariel sat on the floor with her chin resting on her knees. She stared at the ground in misery at the day she had looked forward to being turned into one of the worst.

Some purple glow flew in front of her and Ariel looked up to see a purple fairy fluttering in front of her with a smile.

"Is it real?" Ariel asked in awe as she reached out to touch it. Standing a few feet in front of her, Kel'noz gave a small smile before he undid his spell and the fairy slowly disappeared.

"It is an illusion. Mana light formed to create an image like that of a fae," Kel'noz explained. He crouched down to Ariel's level.

"Mana powers our civilization. The ancient civilization of Elvhenan was powered by mana as well. I believe that if you were master this power, it would be the key to gaining Quain'tana's favor," Kel'noz explained. "I can bring you with me to teach you about magic and about being a Sarghress, but you must do as I instruct you. Do you want to live and learn from your big brother?"

Ariel slowly smiled before wiping her tears away and nodded.

"Yes... thank you, big brother."

"Then go and get your thing, fuzz-head," Kel'noz encouraged while ruffling Ariel's hair. "I will make preparations so meet me at the front gate."

Ariel immediately ran off with a smile on her face. The day had immediately changed for her once again. It went from anticipation, to misery, to joy in a manner of moments.

 _No more Syphile, a new home, being taught by my brother, this is too good to be true,_ Ariel thought in happiness.

She quickly gathered the few items she owned and placed them into a bag. Just before she left, Ariel turned and made a face at the room.

"I won't miss you, stupid cell!" Ariel spoke before leaving.

As she headed toward the front gate, Ariel turned into a hall only to stop in her tracks upon seeing two guards escort a prisoner in the same direction Ariel was heading.

The prisoner was gorgeous. She wore a rather suggestive white dress made from silk. Her long, light purple hair reached all the way to her ankles. She was also tall, nearly a full head taller than her two guards. All in all, her beauty would be enough to make jaws drop and women glare in envy.

 _It's... its Mel'arnach!_ Ariel realized. Quain'tana's daughter and twin sister to Kel'noz, Mel'arnach was the one Ariel was always told to avoid. The one called a monster. Hence, Ariel did not want to meet her and stayed put, waiting for them to leave the hall ahead of her.

Then, Mel'arnach turned her head and glanced over her shoulder at Ariel, their eyes meeting. Something flashed through Mel'arnach's eyes...

Without warning, Mel'arnach's elbow slammed into one of her guard's temple, sending her into the wall out cold. Mel'arnach's hand then seemed to turn into a shadow-like substance and shifted out of her cuffs and reaching behind her neck to grab the hidden knife she had. The other guard quickly drew her swords and in a split second, both were pointing their blades at each other's necks.

"Back off!" the guard demanded. Mel'arnach simply gave a very Quain'tana-like grin in return.

"You can't hurt me... but I can hurt you, remember?" Mel'arnach stated in a smooth voice. Her guard started sweating in fear as she knew Mel was right. Prisoner or not, the guard would be punished because of Quain'tana's orders.

"Don't worry, I only wish to talk with the little lady over there," Mel'arnach continued. Ariel blinked in shock as she realized Mel was referring to her. Mel then suddenly pressed her lips against her guards in a kiss before stepping back.

Blushing and dazed, the female guard stumbled away to get help. Mel'arnach shapeshifted her other hand free from the cuffs and tossed it aside as she faced Ariel.

"Hello, cute little girl," Mel'arnach greeted with a smile. "What's your name?"

Ariel nervously stared at Mel, who crouched in front of her as she waited for an answer. Ariel wasn't sure what Mel wanted, but she was afraid.

"A-Ariel," Ariel softly replied.

Mel'arnach suddenly reach out and... pulled Ariel into a hug.

"Ariel," Mel'arnach whispered in a loving tone as she held the surprised Ariel in her arms. "Finally... no one will ever keep us separate any longer."

Ariel was confused at Mel'arnach's actions. One moment she attacked her guards and now she was hugging Ariel. For some reason, Ariel felt comfortable in Mel's embrace... it felt strangely familiar to her. As she glanced up, Ariel let out a frightened squeak at seeing a spider crawl on Mel'arnach's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about my pets," Mel'arnach assured. "Don't worry, they are harmless."

"I-I need to go," Ariel shakily spoke. "Kel'noz is waiting for me."

"He can go without you. Everything will be ok," Mel'arnach replied before she surprised Ariel again by nibbling her ear.

 _Is she trying to eat me?_ Ariel thought in panic before yelling. "LET ME GO!"

"Let the child go and spread your hands wide on the floor, Mel'arnach!" yelled a guard as a group of them started to appear in the hall.

"Obey or we'll cut your hands off! We have the okay from Quain'tana to do that!" Another guard yelled.

Mel'arnach glanced at all the guards in amusement before turning back to Ariel with a warm smile.

"Go, little one... We'll meet again."

Mel'arnach then released Ariel, who quickly stood and ran from the hall with Mel'arnach smiling after her.

"Your mother wants to see you. No more playing games with your escorts."

"I would never want to make beloved Quain'tana wait," Mel'arnach replied with a hint of venom in her voice.

Ariel continued through the halls until she finally reached the front gate where Kel'noz was waiting.

"Ariel, is there nothing you want to bring with you?" Kel'noz asked in confusion.

Ariel realized she had left her bag behind with Mel'arnach.

"Mel'arnach has it, big brother. I ran into her on the way here. She's scary," Ariel explained.

Kel'noz grimaced before patting Ariel on the head.

"Mel lost her mind a long time ago. Syphile lost her heart on the same day."

"Is all of our family like this?" Ariel asked.

"I guess so," Kel'noz sighed. "If I was to tell you I was free from it... I would be lying."

Kel'noz began to escort Ariel toward the gate.

"Responsibility brings great burden. You will have to bear it one day as well. I will do everything I can to prepare you for it so that you do not become like your sisters."

Just before they reached the gate, they opened and several figures stepped in. Kel'noz's eyes widened upon seeing them.

 _ **A short while before**_

"I never expected underground to be so... vast!" Ralinor remarked in amazement.

Ralinor had enjoyed traveling with the Highland Raiders. They were a fun group to hang out with. Eventually, they reached the entrance to the underworld and Ralinor did feel a sense of foreboding as they descended. After traveling through the tunnels, they finally entered the cavern where the Sarghress Fortress was and Ralinor gasped upon seeing it.

"I felt the same when I first arrived," Altariel said with a chuckle. "You would think that the earth above us would collapse and bury everything."

Ralinor continued to look around in awe as they entered the fortress. He didn't think such large buildings could exist underground. They were just as large, maybe larger, than structures on the surface. Ralinor glanced up at the rocky celling above them to see countless glowing lights, making the cavern ceiling seem like a starry sky on a clear night.

"So that's why they call it the City of Lights in the Darkness," Ralinor murmured out loud.

As they approached the Sarghress Fortress, Altariel rode a little closer to her son. She pulled the pouch she always wore around her neck off and held it out.

"Ralinor, I want you to keep this safe while we are in Chel'el'Sussoloth."

"W-what?!" Ralinor exclaimed in shock. "But that's... I can't carry it, mother! What if someone discovers that I'm carrying it? How can I protect it?"

"No one will suspect you will have something like this, Ralinor," Altariel insisted. "I'm asking you, for our people, to carry it and keep it safe while we're here."

"I'll... I'll try, mother," Ralinor hesitantly replied. He stared at the pouch for a moment before slipping it around his neck.

Arriving at their destination, Altariel dismounted with Ralinor doing the same. They said a few farewells with the Highland Raiders before heading for the main gate. The opened the doors to see a male Drow with a young girl with him.

"Kel'noz!" Altariel exclaimed. " _Andaran atish'an,_ my friend."

"Altariel," Kel'noz greeted in return. "Welcome back to Chel'el'Sussoloth."

"I must admit, it does bring back a nostalgic feeling," Altariel admitted before gesturing to Ralinor. "This is my son, Ralinor. Ralinor, this is Kel'noz Val'Sarghress. An old friend of mine and, if things go as I hope, he will be one of your teachers in Orthorbbae."

"It is an honor to meet you, master Kel'noz," Ralinor bowed.

"It is an honor to meet the child of a dear friend," Kel'noz replied.

"And this little lady," Altariel began as she looked at Ariel. She paused and observed Ariel for a moment. "Are you the daughter of...?"

"This is Ariel, Quain'tana's daughter and my little sister," Kel'noz suddenly interjected.

Altariel stared at Kel'noz for a second before observing Ariel again and giving Kel'noz a suspicious glare. Kel'noz felt a bead of sweat on his brow at her gaze.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ariel," Altariel finally said while giving Ariel a smile. Ariel found herself smiling back and bowing.

"You are Dalish Elves? I never met one before," Ariel asked in curiosity.

"Yes, we are. I hope we can get along well, as our peoples are cousins to each other," Altariel replied before give Ralinor a soft push. "Say hello, Ralinor."

" _Andaran Atish'an_ , Ariel." Ralinor greeted. _She's very cute._

"Um, hi," Ariel hesitantly replied. "Sorry, I don't really know what that means."

"It's a traditional Dalish greeting," Ralinor explained. "Along with the Quenya and Sindarin languages, there are several."

Ariel was unsure what to think about the elvish boy her age. She never really met anyone her age and was unsure how to act. She did think that Ralinor was a little cute, though. He seemed like a nice person, at least.

"Perhaps you could help Ariel learn the elvish languages, Ralinor," Kel'noz noted. "She should learn more about the elven aspect of her ancestry."

"Then Ariel is going to Orthorbbae as well?" Altariel asked.

"Yes. She will be going to the Towers of Orthorbbae as well."

Altariel blinked at hiring this before tilting her head.

"The Towers are the male section of the school, unless things have changed since I've last been to Chel."

"No, things haven't changed. It's... it's complicated," Kel'noz replied.

Altariel gave Kel'noz a stern piercing look, causing him to feel nervous.

"You will tell me everything after I meet with Quain'tana."

"I will, I promise."

"Very well. We will meet with Quain'tana and then travel with you to Orthorbbae. See you soon," Altariel stated.

Ralinor and his mother then proceeded further into the fortress to the throne room. Upon entering and seeing Quain'tana, Ralinor was just as intimidated as Ariel was.

 _She looks like she could snap a man in half!_ Ralinor thought as he stared at the massive woman.

"Greeting, Ill'haress Quain'tana. You look as much the warrior as ever." Altariel greeted.

"The little elf girl who lived among us for many years has finally returned," Quain'tana replied. "Any improvements concerning your people?"

"Some very good improvements recently, yes," Altariel answered and gesture at her son. "This is my son, Ralinor Undomiel Lavellan. We are here to pay our respects before heading to Orthorbbae."

"Ahh, so this is 'him', is it?" Quain'tana noted while observing Ralinor. She then turned back to Altariel. "As you may know, I am sending my daughter Ariel to Orthorbbae as well. I request that you teach her all there is to know about elven history and culture. She needs to know these things for the future, if she is to become my heir."

"I would be happy to do so, Ill'haress," Altariel agreed. "I must ask you something of great importance. No doubt the Drow have heard about the Blight that has appeared in Ferelden. I humbly request Clan Sarghress' aid in battling the Blight."

"Why should I be concerned about the affairs of the surface kingdoms?"

"I understand why you don't consider the Darkspawn a threat. The Drow have never encountered them before due to you reappearing on the surface after the previous Blight, and due to the Deep Roads not being connected to the Underworld caverns. But I assure you, Quain'tana, that the Darkspawn are a true threat. If they destroy Ferelden, they will next march west towards Orlais and threaten you as well."

"You speak of this Blight as a threat to the entire world, and yet, four Blights have appeared and all of them defeated. Not so great of a threat in my opinion," Quain'tana refuted.

"Quain'tana-"

"If I send my troops to the surface, it will weaken my position here and the Sharens may take advantage of that. I cannot take that risk."

"Then you should make attempts to end the feud between your clans," Altariel argued.

"I'll end it when my clan marches and casts them down from the high and mighty pedestal that they stand upon, treating everyone else as inferior insects," Quain'tana declared. "I will only make peace when the Sharens are removed from their royal throne."

Ralinor flinched and instinctively hid behind his mother. Altariel sighed before shaking her head. "Do what you believe you must do, then... but in the end, it won't solve any problems the Drow face."

"We can handle our own problems well enough without outside interference," Quain'tana responded.

"Oh, I'm sure you can," Altariel replied sarcastically. "Anyways, I hope you will still consider my request for aiding the fight against the Blight. I do have another small request before I leave."

"And that is?"

"May I be permitted to visit Mel?"

"Mel'arnach has almost cost me some irreparable problems not more than an hour ago. Why should I allow this?" Quain'tana demanded.

"Consider it payment for tutoring Ariel about her ancient elven ancestry," Altariel replied.

Quain'tana gave a long stare at Altariel, who replied with an amused look. Quain'tana could count on one hand the number of people who could mock or challenge her and get away with it. Altariel was one of those people.

"Fine. I will allow it," Quain'tana grumbled.

"Thank you, Ill'haress. I will take my leave now. Good day," Altariel bowed before urging her son towards the exit.

"Elf boy," Quain'tana called out. Ralinor turned in confusion. "As the son of Altariel, there will be many in Chel'el'Sussoloth who will set high expectations for you... don't disappoint us."

"I'll try my best to not do so, Ill'haress," Ralinor replied.

Ralinor and his mother then left the throne room and traveled through the fortress until they came to a dark hallway that lead to an iron gate with a few guards. The guards opened the gate and let them pass. They then came to a dark room filled with spider webs with a single torch burning.

Ralinor huddled behind his mother, wondering what kind of person would stay in such a place. Altariel glanced around before a small smile graced her face.

"After all these years, this is how you are going to greet me, Mel?"

There was a gasp before a shadowy figure fell from the celling to her feet before Altariel and Ralinor. The shadows disappeared to reveal a wide-eyed Mel staring at Altariel with disbelief.

"A-Alta?" Mel breathed.

"Hello, Mel," Altariel replied with a smile.

"Alta!" Mel shouted before hugging the elf woman. " _Mellon nin_!"

The two friends held each other for a moment before separating. Ralinor observed Mel and could not help but think that Mel'arnach was without a doubt the most beautiful drow woman he had seen so far. Mel'arnach then turned her attention to him.

"Well, well," Mel spoke before she crouched and gave Ralinor a smile, causing him to blush a little. "Who's this handsome young man?"

"This is my son, Ralinor," Altariel answered. "Ralinor, this is one of my dearest friends, Mel'arnach."

"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Mel," Ralinor said with a little bow.

"So polite!" Mel'arnach said as she ruffled Ralinor's hair. "Pretty white hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears. He's going to be popular with the girls."

Altariel chuckled at that.

"I hope not too popular... although I wouldn't mind having a lot of grandchildren someday."

"Nana!" Ralinor yelled in Sindarin, embarrassed as both women chuckled at teasing him.

"May I asked what brought you back to the city?" Mel asked after she calmed down.

"Ralinor will be learning in Orthorbbae."

"Ah, I understand. My... sister, Ariel, have you met her? I learned that she is going as well." Mel'arnach asked.

"We did meet her. Quain'tana requested that I teach her of the elven ways," Altariel explained.

"Ariel seems very nice and pretty," Ralinor remarked. A sly smile appeared on Mel'arnach's face at hearing that.

"Oh, so you like her?"

"I-I just think that she seems like a kind person," Ralinor stammered.

"Yes... she is," Mel'arnach slowly replied with a sad look in her eye. Altariel stared at her friend for a moment before turning to Ralinor.

"Ralinor, would you please wait outside for a moment? I wish to speak with Mel in private."

"Alright, mother," Ralinor replied before stepping back out of the room.

When he was gone, Altariel faced Mel'arnach again.

"Mel... Ariel is more than what she seems, isn't she? As soon as I saw her, I couldn't help but notice the resemblance. Tell me, is she... ?"

"Yes," Mel softly replied.

"So, my suspicions are correct," Altariel said with a thoughtful look. "Ariel isn't Quain'tana's daughter. She is really your daughter, making her Quain'tana's granddaughter."

"Yes, she is my little girl... taken from me ten years ago by my own bitch of a mother!" Mel'arnach growled an anger.

"But why would Quain'tana pose Ariel as her own daughter unless..." Altariel mused before glancing towards a side room where a large purple spider was standing, half-hidden in the darkness. "Is he the father?"

"Yes, Zhor is Ariel's father," Mel'arnach admitted as the purple spider walked over to her and nudged her with care in its eight eyes.

"So, Ariel is technically a half-blood, despite that Zhor was not always a spider. This could cause controversy in the clan, which Quain'tana was hoping to avoid. Easy to keep quiet since Ariel has no spider parts that I could see," Altariel summed up.

"I had hoped that she would," Mel'arnach confessed, causing Altariel to raise an eye. "Extra eyes or the lower body of a spider, I wouldn't have cared. She was my daughter and I would love her no matter what."

"... Quain'tana would have nothing to do with a half-breed, but Ariel was born with regular features, so Quain'tana took her from me," Mel'arnach's hands tremble as she teared up. "I saw her today, Alta. As soon as I laid eyed on her, I know it was my precious little girl. For the first time in ten years, I held her in my arms. I was so happy... I wanted to take her and Zhor and run away from this place to the surface. To find your clan and live among the Dalish away from this shit of a city."

"But you didn't," Altariel replied. "You knew that if you did, Quain'tana would hunt you down, regardless of the consequences."

"Quain'tana..." Mel'arnach spoke the name with hatred. "My mother was so determined to secure her fucking legacy! I wanted nothing to do with it all, Syphile disgraced herself, and Laele'aell... she would have been the perfect heir that Quain'tana wanted and was willing to be that heir... until that incident occurred and she..."

"I remember that day. What happened to Laele'aell was tragic. The incident where Laele'aell's mind was destroyed by a demon, leaving her as an empty husk," Altariel sighed at the memory.

"After that, Quain'tana was so desperate to find an heir to her legacy, she was willing to take my daughter and pass her off as her own." Mel'arnach growled again as she thought of Quain'tana before her face fell. "I-I should have told Ariel the truth... she was frightened of me. I should have just told her and..."

"It is probably better that you didn't," Altariel interjected, causing Mel's head to shoot up. "Ariel grew up believing she was the daughter of Quain'tana. If you suddenly told her otherwise, she would be confused and maybe even angry."

"I want my daughter back, Altariel!" Mel'arnach shouted. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be separated from your child for ten years?! Not being able to even see her? I know that Syphile has treated Ariel horribly and she'd better pray that I don't get my hands on her!"

"I know it hurts. It always hurt my heart when I would leave my clan on some diplomatic mission and I wouldn't see my children for weeks or months." Altariel calmly replied before she laid a hand over Mel's "But you can't suddenly force this on Ariel. She must slowly realize it for herself. Be a little more patient, and you can be with your daughter someday."

"Kel'noz told me something similar. I have waited a long time... I can wait a little more," Mel finally agreed. She then grasped Altariel's hand with a pleading look. "Promise me, Alta. Please promise me that you'll watch over Ariel."

"I promise, my friend. I'll do everything I can to help her."

"Thank you."

Outside the room, Ralinor was calmly sitting before his mother and Mel'arnach finally appeared.

"It is time for us to leave, Ralinor."

"Ralinor," Mel'arnach spoke up as she crouched in front of Ralinor. "May I ask a favor from you?"

"What is that?" Ralinor asked.

"My... sister, Ariel, doesn't really have any friends. Could I ask that you be her friend?"

"Of course. I think I would like being friends with Ariel," Ralinor said with a nod.

Mel'arnach smirked a bit before she leaned forward and whispered into Ralinor's ear.

"You know... Ariel is going to be much more beautiful than me someday."

Ralinor's face heated up again and tried looking away. Mel'arnach laughed at this.

"You're so easy to tease," Mel said before she surprised Ralinor by kissing his forehead. "I wish you and Ariel good luck in Orthorbbae."

"I-I, uhh, thank you," Ralinor stammered.

"Oh, cut it out, Mel. You're going to give my son a heart attack," Altariel berated before smiling and hugging her friend. "Farewell, for now."

"Farewell, my friend. And to you too, Ralinor," Mel'arnach replied before they separated and Mel'arnach headed back into her quarters with Altariel and Ralinor heading back to the front gate.

 **Ostagar, Ferelden**

"It would be best to wait for Orlais to send reinforcements to aid the coming battle. There is more at stake here than just the Blight," Gandalf insisted to the gathered war council.

"We don't need any Orlesians help to deal with this Blight. If it is indeed a Blight, that is," Loghain retorted. "We don't need the opinion of an old apostate who spouts about some fantasy dark lord from the past."

"Mithrandir is well respected among my people. If he says this is a Blight, then I believe him," spoke up a young Dalish elf, recently recruited into the Grey Wardens.

"I agree as well, Your Majesty," spoke up Duncan. "We should consider the possibility of the Archdemon appearing."

"Wait, wait!" the young King Cailan interrupted. "I know this is all important, but I must get things straight. You are a wizard, one of these 'Istari'. Considered an apostate by the Chantry."

"Yes, I am a wizard," Gandalf replied.

"You are human and yet you believe in elven gods, two sets of pantheons, in fact. And, you're telling us that there some sort of ancient Dark Lord manipulating the darkspawn to test or weaken us all so that he may return to try and rule over the world?" Cailan asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty, that is true," Gandalf insisted.

"That... is fantastic! When we win the battle, we need to include all that in the songs that will be written!" Cailan insisted in excitement, causing everyone to groan.

" _Eru Iluvatar_ , save me from this." Gandalf spoke as he face palmed.

 **Chapter End**

Elven language: I apologize if I make any mistakes.

Ma falon: (Dalish) My friend.

Namarie, melda heri: (Quenya) Farewell, beloved lady.

Mellon nin: (Sindarin) My friend.

Nana: (Sindarin) Mommy.

 **Author's note** : Had some good and dark moments here. The drow really know how to be tough on their own. Next chapter, we will arrive at Orthorbbae and meet a bunch more entertaining characters from Drowtales! How did you guys do with all the complicated name? Don't worry, there will be a lot more!

Thranduil: You had me killed in the first chapter?

Ranting Ryuu: Hey, you managed to injure Sauron and... ok, I'm sorry, but I have to ask... when you're sitting up there on your throne like that, does anyone else mistaken you as Jareth the Goblin King?

Thranduil: You remind me of the babe.

Ranting Ryuu: huh, what babe?

Thranduil: The babe with the power.

Ranting Ryuu: ... Oh, I see what you did there, smug prick. Hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	3. A New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim the rights to Dragon Age, Lord of the Rings, or Drowtales. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Special thanks to my beta reader, Milarqui, for all the help he has given me.**

 **Chapter Three: A New World**

 **Korcari Wilds**

Gandalf stared into the distance with a weary gaze. The battle of Ostagar had ended in complete disaster: Loghain had abandoned the battle and betrayed them all, leaving the king he was sworn to serve to die. Gandalf himself had witnessed the death of King Cailan and Duncan while the signal fire burned above.

However, there was still some hope, as two Grey Warden recruits were still alive and being tended to at this moment.

"Why is it that every time I see you," a familiar voice spoke up behind Gandalf. "You look as though the weight of the world is on your shoulders."

Gandalf turned and frowned at Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds.

"Someone has to try and help this world and its people... which you and the others failed to do many years ago."

"I'm not the one to blame, Gandalf. Things got out of control back them," Flemeth replied, vexed.

"Which is why I was sent here. As Maiar, were are to help the races of this world," Gandalf berated. "Thankfully, the Elven High Kings were able to succeed where you and the others failed. You all should have strived to accomplish your goals better."

"You think we weren't? It is hard to accomplish those goals when you have to follow certain rules and stay in these mortal forms. You know who you need to speak with about the problems from ages ago."

"I fully intend to have a word with him when I find him," Gandalf replied before turning to see a young elf leave Flemeth's hut. Not far away, Alistair approached his fellow Grey Warden.

"You're alive! I was almost certain you were a goner."

"Theron Mahariel," Gandalf spoke up. "It's good to see you up and about."

"I feel better now, thanks to Morrigan and Flemeth," Theron replied. "I was told about what happened."

"Loghain betrayed us. He betrayed his own king!" Alistair growled in anger before it was replaced by depression. "Now all of them... even Duncan... they're all dead."

"Mithrandir, what should we do?" Theron asked.

"Sadly, we do not have much time to mourn. The Darkspawn will be on the move and you must stop them," Gandalf answered.

"It has always been the duty of the Grey Wardens to unite the lands against the Blight," Flemeth added.

"She's right. You must build a new army to combat the Blight and, thankfully, we have the means to do so," Gandalf insisted. Alistair perked up at that.

"Of course! The treaties! Grey Wardens can call upon Dwarves, Elves, and mages to fight the Blight. But we can't ignore Loghain and what he's done. Arl Eamon and the Landsmeet won't stand for it and there will be civil war. We could go to Redcliffe first and get his help."

"No," Gandalf interrupted. "Since it is closer, you should first go to the Brecilian forest. Theron's kin are gathering there, and they will be a valuable ally in the coming battle: their expertise in stealth and archery will allow them to launch guerilla strikes against the Darkspawn. This will delay the Blight and give you time to gather the rest of your potential allies."

"I suppose that's a good point," Alistair admitted. "We need all the time and advantages we can get against the Blight."

"Are you ready then? To become Grey Wardens?" Flemeth questioned.

"Theron, the enemies you will face will be more terrible than anything you could imagine. Many challenges lie before you, some that cannot be solved with a blade. Are you ready to bear the responsibility of battling the Blight?" Gandalf asked in a serious tone.

"Elves have fought against many enemies of terrifying origins. I am ready to fight as my ancestors did against the darkness," Theron stated with resolve.

"Good," Gandalf said with a warm smile.

"Before you leave, there is one more thing I can offer to help," Flemeth spoke up. Just as she said this, Morrigan walked out of the hut to the group.

"The stew is bubbling, mother dear. Shall we have three guests for the evening, or none?"

"The Grey Wardens and the old man will be leaving shorty... and you will accompany them," Flemeth answered while Gandalf gave her an annoyed glare.

"Such a shame-What?!" Morrigan exclaimed in surprise.

"You heard me, girl. You've been itching to get out of the Wilds for some time now. Here is your chance," Flemeth stated with a chuckle.

"This is not how I wanted this... although," Morrigan began before glancing at Theron with a suggestive look. "If I'm to travel with you, then this might be more... 'interesting' experience."

Theron blinked and his cheeks turned a little red. He wondered if this was what Gandalf meant when he said some challenges could not be solved with a blade. Well, he hoped that his love life would not get too complicated.

In the village of Lothering, a beautiful redhead wearing a chantry priestess outfit sneezed.

 **Sarghress Fortress**

Ariel slowly reached out towards the halla, with anticipation in her eyes as she touched it. The halla immediately turned its head toward her and the two stared at each other for a moment. Then the halla sniffed Ariel and nibbled at her hair, causing her to giggle as she pet the halla.

"Weird, most halla aren't that quick to warm up so someone. They're usually very ornery," Ralinor remarked with curiosity.

"Aww, you are not a mean, ornery halla, are you?" Ariel cooed to the halla.

"You really like animals, don't you, Ariel?" Altariel questioned with a small chuckle. She was seated close to the two children as they waited for Kel'noz to return with Ariel's belongings.

"Yes! I wish I could see a lot more!" Ariel beamed. It had taken her a moment to open up to the Dalish elves, but she now seemed more comfortable around them. "I spent my whole life in the fortress, and I didn't seen any until... I got Fuzzy."

Ralinor tilted his head in confusion as Ariel's face fell.

"What's wrong, Ariel?"

"Fuzzy was my pet cat and friend... and then Syphile killed him," Ariel slowly replied.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Ralinor apologized before an idea popped into his head. "There's lots of cats on the surface. You need to come visit one of the Dalish clans and I can show all the different animals you can find in the forest."

Ariel brightened at that.

"I never been to the surface before, are there really a lot of animals?"

"There's too many to count! There's bears, wolves, halla. There's lots of different birds. Oh! I need to show you foxes, they are one of my favorite animals."

Altariel smiled as her son eagerly chatted with Ariel about the surface world. She was happy to see them get along so well. It was sad really, most Drow had never seen the surface. Deep down however, they all desired to return to the lands above.

Altariel's attention was drawn towards a group of Sarghress clan members gathering not too far away.

"Ralinor, Ariel, you two might be interested in this."

The two children both looked over to see that the crowd had gathered around two opponents ready to fight.

"Who are they?" Ariel asked. "I think I saw one in my mother's throne room."

"One of them is Quill'yate," Ralinor noted as he spotted the Highland Commander.

"The other is Koil'Dorath, one of the commanders of the Assault Legion. Both Koil'Dorath and Quill'yate have served alongside Quain'tana since her early days as a mercenary. It looks as if they're having a sparing session," Altariel explained.

The three of them watched as Koil'Dorath and Quill'yate took their stances. For a moment, everything was silent, before Koil'Dorath struck first by bringing her greatsword down in an overhead strike. Quill'yate parried it to the side and responded by slashing her sword at Koil'Dorath's neck.

A wrist blade on Koil'Dorath's left arm appeared, blocking the strike. It all happened in a split second and both opponents were grinning under their helmets. The two quickly started to exchange blows again.

"Wow..." Ralinor whispered in awe. He had seen his fellow Dalish spar before, but none of them, except maybe his father and mother, could move so fast and with such power that he saw before him at that moment.

Quill'yate jumped back from a slash before slamming her palm to the ground and channeled earth sorcery. A hail of rocks flew forward at Koil'Dorath, who responded by taping the guard of her greatsword and a metal plate expanded to form a miniature shield to block some of the rocks.

Koil'Dorath then snapped her fingers and a wave of flames appeared before her towards her opponent. Quill'yate raised a hand and formed a magical shield to block the flames before Koil'Dorath leaped right over the flames to bring her greatsword down on Quill'yate.

 _She can leap higher than a man, even with all that armor?_ Ralinor thought in amazement.

Quill'yate again channeled earth sorcery that formed a domed shaped shield in front of her to block Koil'Dorath's downward strike. Quill'yate then thrusted her sword at Koil'Dorath half a dozen times in a blink of an eye.

"Whoa... won't they kill each other if they keep it up like that?" Ariel mused out loud.

"Oh no, there's no need to worry. Besides, they're going easy on each other," Altariel remarked, causing both Ralinor and Ariel to gape at her.

The sparing session continued for a few more minutes before both warriors were finally standing across from each other with sweat pouring off of them.

 _Wow... Even if I were to use the powers of the Arcane Warrior to enhance my skill and abilities... it's going to be a long time before I reach their level_ , Ralinor thought in amazement.

"Good fight," Quill'yate stated.

"Yeah," Koil'Dorath agreed before going to pour a bucket of water over her face.

Quill'yate made her way over the Altariel and the children. She splashed her face with water from a pool before turning towards Altariel with a challenging smirk.

"What do you think, Altariel? Interested in giving that ancient elvish sword on your back a proper test?"

Altariel smiled but shook her head.

"Tempting, but I would rather not dirty myself just before leaving for Orthorbbae. We'll save a spar for another time."

"Aww, I would've like to see you fight, mother," Ralinor remarked with a frown.

Quill'yate grinned at him before her eyes landed on Ariel.

"Who are you?"

Ariel shyly hesitated before introducing herself.

"I am Ariel Val'Sarghress, Lady Quill'yate. That was an awesome battle."

"Ah, so you're my new niece," Quill'yate noted.

"Niece? You mean you're my aunt?" Ariel asked in surprise.

"Well, Quain'tana and I aren't related by blood, but we've become sisters by forging a bond on the battlefield," Quill'yate explained. "Quain'tana and I bled side by side during the Drow-Orlesian war and were blood-sisters long before the idea of Clan Sarghress was even dreamed of."

"You fought in the Drow-Orlesian war?" Ralinor asked in surprise. "That was at almost sixty years ago..."

"Yep, it has been quite a while since then," Quill'yate remarked in memory.

The Chantry calendar was measured in ages, each a hundred years in length. The current year was the thirtieth year of the ninth age since the chantry was formed, the Dragon Age. The Drow Empire reemerged into Thedas in the seventy-fourth year of the eighth age, the Blessed age. The nations of Thedas were shocked and, at first, it seemed that the Drow were interested in peace. Diva'ratrika sent out messengers to gather information on the current state of the kingdoms.

Unknown to most of Thedas, the Drow had actually returned to the surface for about two centuries, not long after the Dales fell to the Exalted Marches. The Drow had discovered routes and passages that emerged from the Underworld into the Uncharted Territories south of Orlais and Ferelden. The Drow explored these regions and made several discoveries. It was in the uncharted regions that the Drow located the race of cat-like people called the Ferals, as well as several human races, like the Emberi and Halmes people.

The exploration of the Uncharted Territories also lead to the rising power of Clan Sarghress. Quain'tana was already a well-known mercenary leader for her explorations in the Underworld. She would lead her band to the surface and discover a number of treasure and riches, while also bolstering her forces' strength with conquest. Quain'tana eventually returned to Chel'el'Sussoloth just before the Empress decided for the Drow to return to the lands of Thedas, the lands of their ancestors.

Four years before the Drow appeared in Orlais, a dispute between Orlais and Nevarra resulted in Nevarra claiming Perendale. Ferelden was currently occupied by Orlais, although there was a resistance movement against the Orlesians. All the while, Tevinter was waging a series of never-ending engagements against the Quanari.

Many nations around the world were unsure how to react to the appearance of the Drow. In the Chantry, many were already starting to whisper that the Drow Empire were heathens and that the 'light of the Maker' should be brought to them... by force, if necessary. They also feared how the Circle of Mages would react to an entire race that could use magic. Orlais attempted to dazzle the Drow and put on a show of wealth. Initially, it appeared that things might go somewhat smooth between the Drow and Orlais.

Then, one year after the Drow reemerged, Empress Diva'ratrika sent a message to the Orlesian Emperor, Judicael II. The message was heard throughout the kingdoms...

 _Long ago, our ancestors, the Dark Elves lived among many of their elven brethren in an empire that spanned all of Thedas. We lived and died fighting nightmares that you short-lived race of men could not comprehend. What was our reward? We were forced underground while our elven cousins had their lands taken from those they call shemlens. I was told the glories of Elvhenan and of the peace that was brought to the world during its time. I vow to restore that time and restore Elven glory. We shall begin by reclaiming the Dales, which your ancestors grace to the elves, but then stole from them. I am Empress Diva'ratrika, and all who stand in our way to reclaim what rightfully belongs to our people shall know our power._

Almost as soon as the letter arrived in Val Royeaux, in the seventy-fifth year of the Blessed Age, the armies of the Drow Empire marched into the south of the Dales. Their surprise attack allowed them to quickly attack an Orlesian army camped at the Exalted Plains, nearly wiping them out, as less than a fifth of the Orlesian army managed to escape.

Quain'tana's reputation as the Mercenary Queen grew when she launched a daring strike west across the Deauvin Flats and claimed the city of Val Firmin. With Lake Celestine north of the city, Quain'tana had secured the western front of the Dales. Although the Orlesians made an attempt to retake the city, Quain'tana's skill in tactics and strategies threw them back.

Meanwhile, the main Drow armies marched north and northwest and successfully claimed several major cities along the Imperial highway. Within two years, the Drow claimed the cities Montsimmard and Verchiel. In the third year of the war, they had advanced and taken Lydes, which meant that the only major city left in the Dales to claim was Halamshiral.

However, while the Drow were striking at these cities, the Orlesians were regrouping to launch their counterattack against the invading Drow. The surprise assault may have forced them back, but they were using the time it took the Drow to claim the cities to prepare their own forces.

The Drow then started to make preparations to simultaneously take Halamshiral and launch an attack to take Val Royeaux through Val Foret. As Orlais was forced to recall troops from Ferelden, which gathered at Halamshiral, they also prepared to launch a counterstrike from Val Foret and launch another attack against Quain'tana to reclaim Val Firmin. Some historians argued that the Drow's attack on Orlais resulted in the Ferelden resistance gaining strength, eventually allowing Maric Theirin to free Ferelden and become king.

The Chantry had also called for an Exalted March against the Drow, reinforcing the Orlesian armies with the faithful from several nations as they began their counterattack. Some reports indicate that the Drow were outnumbered at least five to one, although some historians argue that this number is exaggerated. Worse, the Drow had begun to argue amongst themselves over who controlled their conquered lands. Old feuds resurfaced while new ones appeared and many Drow Clans started to refuse to fight alongside their rivals.

The second attempt by the Orlesians to retake Val Firmin and drive Quain'tana back was no more successful than the first attempt. On the northern front however, the Drow were forced to fall back to the Exalted Plains as they weren't properly organized to repel the attacks from the northwest and Halamshiral. Because of this, Quain'tana was forced to withdraw from Val Firmin as her rear was now exposed to attack.

After several more engagements, where the Orlesians were able to reclaim several of the major cities, a stalemate occurred between the two sides for about a year before peace talks finally began. The final agreements were signed in the eightieth year of the Blessed Age, ending the five-year long war. The war had hit both sides hard. Orlais would spend the rest of the Blessed Age trying to recover from the Drow's attacks in the Dales, while the Drow had begun to suffer from inner turmoil as the clan began to fight amongst themselves.

"I take it that you two children have met Quain'tana? What did you think of her?" Quill'yate questioned.

"I... uh..." Ariel hesitated.

"She's scary," Ralinor answered, causing Quill'yate to laugh.

"She does leave quite an impression on people, doesn't she? I imagine she judged you both somewhat harshly. Would you care to hear a story?" Quill'yate asked.

"Yes! I like stories," Ariel replied with a smile.

Quill'yate chuckled before speaking.

"Far away on the surface, far south in the uncharted territories, there lives a race of giant cat-like creatures that throw their cubs down a cliff when they are still very young."

"That's cruel," Ariel frowned.

"Why would these large cats do that?" Ralinor asked in confusion.

"It's not done out of cruelty, it's a test," Quill'yate explained. "You see, these cats live in a very harsh environment and food is scarce. Therefore, the cub that climbs back up the cliff proves itself and it is that cub that the parents give their all to, a child of worthy. That's why Quain'tana will push you hard, so that she may find an heir to prove herself."

"Quain'tana has always been harsh and cruel at times," Altariel interjected. "But some of her methods are very effective and teach valuable lessons."

"Indeed," Quill'yate agreed. "She wants you make her proud and prove your worth in become heir, Ariel. And, although she would never admit it, Quain'tana has respect for Altariel and is curious to see if you will amount to as much as your mother, Ralinor."

"I hope I will," Ralinor replied with a small smile.

"Lady Quill'yate," a soldier spoke as he approached. "The Ill'haress if waiting for you to spar with her."

Quill'yate sighed before turning back to the children.

"I have to go and get my butt kicked by you mother. You take care of yourself, my niece."

"Bye, bye," Ariel said. _Just you wait, Aunt! I will make you and my mother proud!_

"Goodbye, Quill'yate. It was fun to travel with you and the Highland Raiders," Ralinor said with a small wave of goodbye.

" _Novaer_ , Ralinor," Quill'yate replied as she departed. Soon, Kel'noz arrived with Ariel's bag, having retrieved it from Mel'arnach.

"Are you ready to go to a place full of books, Ariel?" Kel'noz asked.

"Yes!" Ariel exclaimed.

To the side, Altariel chuckled at Ariel's enthusiasm before she turned towards the main gate.

"Well then, let us set out for... oh, dear..."

"What is it?" Kel'noz asked as he followed Altariel's gaze towards the main gate. "This... could be bad."

Ralinor tilted his head, confused at what got his mother's attention. He too looked at the main gate to see a group of Sarghress soldiers rushing to the gate. Craning his neck, Ralinor could see that another group of Drow were approaching the Sarghress fortress. They carried a banner that was dark green in color, upon which were eight stars arranged in a circle with a ninth star in the center.

"It's the Sharens, the royal clan. Wait here," Altariel ordered before she hurried towards the gate. She had a pretty good idea why the Sharens would some of their clan members to their hated rival's fortress.

The Sharen envoy rode on their signature dragon mounts. These weren't true dragons, as they did not have wings. They were basically large, wingless lizards that were more closely related to a Wyvern than a dragon.

"Halt, Sharens! What business do you have where you are not welcomed?" Koil'Dorath demanded as she stood at the head of her troops blocking the entrance to the fortress.

"Our business doesn't concern you Sarghress ruffians. It just so happens that the one we seek is in your fortress," replied one of the Sharens, whose name was Yami'ni, daughter of Zala'ess Vel'Sharen and granddaughter of the Empress.

"We are looking for Altariel Undomiel Lavellan. We bring a message for her," spoke up Saph'ala Vel'Sharen, who was an older sister to Yami'ni and the more patient of the two.

"So, kindly get out of our way, Sarghress," Yami'ni demanded. Koil'Dorath simply slammed her greatsword into the ground, making her intention of staying put clear.

"You have no authority here, Sharen."

"You would dare disobey royal orders, Sarghress?" Yami'ni growled as her hand inched towards her weapon. Saph'ala reached over to stop her sister.

"Not here, not now, sister," Saph'ala firmly ordered. Yami'ni huffed as she relaxed her hand.

"There is no need for any hostilities. If you are looking for me, then I am right here," Altariel spoke as she stepped forward. "Greetings Saph'ala, how is your son?"

"Greetings, Altariel. Sota is now a full-fledged Dragon Knight. He brings honor to our family and bloodline. It is good to see one of the Dalish in our city again, although I must question your choice of company," Saph'ala greeted in returned.

"I am grateful for the hospitality that Clan Sarghress grants to me," Altariel smoothly replied. "Were you sent her on behalf of Empress Diva'ratrika? Is she summoning me to the Vel'Sharen Fortress?"

"I'm afraid that my grandmother still resides in seclusion and rarely meets with anyone. I myself have not seen her for many years," Saph'ala explained before she dismounted and presented a scroll to Altariel. "Yami'ni and I were sent by our mother, Zala'ess, to formerly greet you and present this invitation for you to visit the Vel'Sharen Fortress whenever your time permits it."

"I am honored by Zala'ess' offer, but I hope you understand that I cannot visit the Sharen fortress at this time as I am taking my son to Orthorbbae. I promise that I will make a visit when possible," Altariel assured.

"We completely understand and will wait patiently for that day," Saph'ala replied while her sister huffed. Saph'ala then glanced around and spotted Ralinor. She observed him with a calculating look before turning back to Altariel. " _Boe i 'waen_ , Altariel. _Na lû e-govaned vîn._ "

Saph'ala mounted her dragon before she and her clan members turned to leave. After a few moments, Altariel let out a sigh of relief, glad that there was no bloodshed between the Sharens and the Sarghress.

"I barely return to Chel'el'Sussoloth and already I'm being dragged into its politics," Altariel muttered to herself.

"Is everything alright, mother?" Ralinor ask as Altariel rejoined the group.

"Yes, da'len. Everything is alright for now," Altariel assured her son. "Let us depart for Orthorbbae."

Elsewhere in the Sarghress fortress, Quill'yate had finished her spar with Quain'tana and speaking with her in the throne room.

"That concludes my report concerning surface operations, my Ill'haress," Quill'yate finished speaking to Quain'tana.

"Thank you for your report, my friend. You may return to your duties," Quain'tana replied. Quill'yate bowed but did not leave the room.

"There is something else I would like to discuss, Ill'haress."

"And what is that?"

"I wish to discuss the Blight that is occurring in Ferelden," Quill'yate revealed.

"You've been talking with Altariel, I see," Quain'tana stated. "I already gave her my reasons for not sending aid against this Blight."

"With all due respect, Ill'haress, I believe you should reconsider," Quill'yate urged.

"And why should I do that?" Quain'tana demanded. Quill'yate stared at Quain'tana for a moment before taking a few steps forward until she was directly in front of Quain'tana.

"For countless years now, you and I have fought by each other's side as comrades and friends. We are sisters in all but blood. I have always followed you and never doubted my decision to do so. From the beginning, when new routes that lead to the uncharted regions on the surface were discovered, we have adventured alongside each other," Quill'yate explained before her face turned serious. "You and I both know that Altariel does not exaggerate or lie about these sort of manners. If she says the Blight can be a threat to us, then I believe her."

"As I already told Altariel, I cannot risk weakening our position. The Sharens may attempt something if I do."

"Then let me take a token force," Quill'yate argued. "We could gain some valuable information for the future. We could learn more about the tactics and strategies used by the surface dwellers and the Blight. Please, Quain'tana. I'm asking as both your vassal... and your friend."

Quain'tana stared into space for a long time as she thought over her old friend's request. Finally, she let out a sigh.

"Very well. Take one hundred soldiers with you to Ferelden. Don't even think about getting yourself killed on the surface either. I need you for the inevitable fight against the Sharens."

"Thank you, Ill'haress," Quill'yate smiled as she bowed.

 _On the road from the Sarghress Fortress_

"I'm not sure if I completely understand the Elven Pantheons," Ariel was saying in curiosity. "Could you explain it a little, Ralinor?"

"Sure thing," Ralinor began to explain. "There are two pantheons that the Elves believe in: the Creators and the Valar. Although some refer to both as gods, that is a bit of a misnomer. They are primordial spirits called the Ainur, which means 'Holy Ones'. The Valar are the High Pantheon, were originally fifteen in number before Melkor betrayed them. The Valar are the highest ranked spirits after Eru Iluvatar himself.

"Meanwhile, the Creators, or Maiar, are the Lower Pantheon. They are of the Ainur as well, but are lower in rank and power than the Valar. It is said that the Maiar sometimes take on mortal forms in order to guide the mortal races.

"Finally, there is Eru Iluvatar, the supreme deity and single creator. He created the Ainur and would later create the Elves. That is why we are often referred to as the Children of Iluvatar."

Altariel nodded with approval at Ralinor's explanation.

"Some theorize that the spirits in the Fade are lower ranked Ainur. Demons could be considered Ainur as well, only dark and evil."

Ariel nodded before a thought occurred to her.

"What about Sharess? A lot of Drow worship her as a goddess, so where does she fit in?"

"It varies from sect to sect," Altariel explained. "Some believe she became one of the Maiar, most of the different sect seem to support that Sharess was accepted as one of the Valar to replace Morgoth, while still more of the most fanatical and devoted believe that Sharess became the equal to Eru Iluvatar himself."

"Which do you believe in, lady Altariel?"

"I know for certain that Sharess could not become the equal to Eru. As for the ideas that she may have become a Valar or Maiar... I do not know. Unless I went to the Undying Shores, I could not know," Altariel answered.

As their group travelled on, they emerged into another cavern where they saw a small pool of water with several Drow attending to their task around it.

"What are those pools of water?" Ariel asked in curiosity.

"Those are cultural pools used to raise fish and algae for food," Kel'noz answered.

"I thought the Drow got their food from the surface?" Ralinor remarked.

"Most of the Drow Empire's food supplies does come from farms and such on the surface, but these cultural pools are a secondary source and emergency food supplies," Altariel explained. "Two hundred years before the Drow-Orlesian war occurred, the Drow discovered new passages that lead to the surface and emerged into the Uncharted Territories. The Drow quickly began to explore and conquer the regions and were able to make farms and such on the surface. With this new food source, the Drow population expanded into much larger numbers. Chel'el'Sussoloth and other caverns and underground cities began to become crowded over the next two centuries until the Drow decided to return to Thedas. Colonies were founded on the surface to try and elevate the rising drow population, but Chel is still very crowded and land is both scarce and expensive. Claiming the southern end of the Dales only seemed to add onto that."

After passing the cultural pools, they went through a tunnel that emerged into another cavern. What was waiting in the cavern shocked the two children.

"Whoa!" Ariel exclaimed.

"What is that, mother?" Ralinor asked with amazement. In the distance, they could see what appeared to look like a small city in the caverns with a large blue dome over it that seemed to glow. "Does that place have some sort of magical barrier over it?"

"No, Ralinor. That is the home of Clan Sullisin'rune, one of the Nine Great Clans and a close ally to the Sarghress. The large dome that covers the fortress is made from a blue colored crystal, an amazing achievement from the time when Chel'el'Sussoloth was first founded ages ago," Altariel explained.

"Made from crystal?" Ralinor asked in wonder.

"Yes. It is perhaps one of the few structures that resembles the architect from the days of Arlathan. The ancient elven capital was said to have spiraling towers of crystal and floating palaces among the clouds," Altariel remarked with a wistful tone in her voice.

"As Altariel mention, Clan Sullisin'rune is staunch ally of the Sarghress. So, I expect you to uphold our clan's reputation should you meet them, Ariel," Kel'noz spoke up to Ariel.

"I'll try, big brother," Ariel nodded.

 **GRRRR...**

They all looked up to see a sentry on patrol from Clan Sullisin'rune. The sentry was riding on a...

"Big kitty!" Ariel exclaimed in excitement.

"A blue-colored tiger?" Ralinor sweat-dropped. The sentry looked down at them form a ledge before he directed his mount to continue his patrol.

The party continued on into the main cavern, from where they were able to look across the massive city. In the center of the city, a great pillar rose up into the ceiling.

"What's that building against the big pillar?" Ariel wondered.

"That is the Sharen Fortress, where the imperial family resides," Kel'noz answered with a grimace. "Empress Diva'ratrika has supposedly secluded herself at the top of the fortress and it is now almost impossible to get an audience with her. Because of this, her daughters have begun a covert power struggle with the goal to become the next Empress, a power struggle that has dragged the other great clans into getting involved."

The group then crossed over a bridge. Ralinor went over to the edge and shivered after looking down.

"This is the Rift, a series of great cracks in the earth that divides Chel into several sections. The lava within the Rift provides heat to the city as well," Altariel explained.

"Be careful when crossing over the Rift. The wind can suddenly change and it's a long way to fall," Kel'noz warned.

Ralinor looked farther along the Rift and was surprise to see some sort of fortress that was actually positioned over the Rift. The fortress was a strange misshapen looking place, with a large red colored snake twirling around the building.

"That is the home of Clan Vloz'ress, Ralinor," Altariel explained as she followed her son's gaze. "The Vloz'ress is probably the youngest of the great clans, having been formed from Tainted outcast. Their Ill'haress, Ven'ndia, brought them together to make a place for them live." A smile formed on Altariel's face as she remembered another of her friends. "Ven'ndia is a very kind-hearted, motherly woman. She has committed herself to study Nether Arts to try to reduce the threat it poses to the Drow society and find a cure for the Taint. She is another dear friend of mine."

To the side, a pained look appeared on Kel'noz's face.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Altariel... but Ven'ndia is dead."

Altariel jerked around with shock on her face.

"W-what? But how? When?"

"I think it was around eight years ago, I'm not sure exactly when. Her replacement as Ill'haress is believed to have something to do with Ven'ndia's death," Kel'noz explained.

"Who is the new Ill'haress of the Vloz'ress?" Altariel demanded.

"Ven'ndia's adopted daughter, Kharla'ggen, is the new and youngest to be Ill'haress. She possesses a very strange, but extremely deadly power to turn people into life-sized, doll-like golems. However, she is really just a figurehead. The real power behind the Ill'haress is Sene'kha."

"Sene'kha..." Altariel muttered. Ralinor looked over at his mother with surprise. He had never heard such hatred in his mother's voice before. "I remember her and her opinions concerning Nether arts. She talks about abolishing the clan system for new ideas when in truth she just wants to rule over the Drow."

Altariel glanced over at the Vloz'ress fortress with a venomous glare.

 _Perhaps I need to pay a visit to the Vloz'ress_ , she thought.

"Mother? Are you alright?" Ralinor hesitantly asked. Altariel gave him a sad smile.

"I will be, little one. I just need a little time."

Eventually, they finally came to the entrance to the cavern that held Orthorbbae. Both Ralinor and Ariel were once again amazed at the sight.

"Welcome to Orthorbbae, the first settlement that was built when the Drow retreated below ground. It is the oldest structure in Chel."

Orthorbbae had three sections that made up the school. In the center was a large dome. A crescent shaped building circled the front of the dome, while nine towers circle the rear end of the dome. The Crescent section was the female ward, while the towers served as the male ward.

"This is where we must separate for a bit, Kel'noz," Altariel announced. "Ralinor and I have to meet with the Headmistress and then join you and Ariel at tower Davya."

"Of course. We will see you there," Kel'noz nodded.

"See you soon, Ariel," Ralinor spoke while Ariel gave a small wave good-bye.

As he and his mother headed towards the Crescent, Ralinor noticed that another building that was built into the cavern wall not far from Orthorbbae. The building had a vertical shaped eye above its gate.

"What is that building, mother?"

"It is the school of Clan Kyorl'solenurn, another one of the nine great clans," Altariel answered. "Unlike the other great clans, the Kyorls have their own separate school for its clan members. You can see some of them heading towards the building."

"They look... a little different."

"The Kyorls are the last major drowussu clan. There are two subraces of drow, three if you count the Tainted. Drowolath are the first and most common subrace and have the well-known ebony skin and white hair, although many change their hair color. Drowussu have a light grey colored shin, more closely to their dark elf ancestors. Their light grey skin make them easy to distinguish from their darker skinned cousins," Altariel explained to her son. "The Kyorls, as they are commonly nicknamed, are a deeply religious clan and strongly believe in Sharess' rise to being a goddess. The Kyorls could be compared to the Chantry and Templar Order on the surface."

Ralinor did noticed that the Kyorls seemed very different from the other drow he had seen so far. Most drow wore darker themed clothing and armor while the Kyorls wore mostly white and light colored clothing and armor.

"The Kyorls are some of the most faithful to the idea of worshiping Sharess, as well as being fanatically devoted to removing all traces of the Taint from the Drow," Altariel added with a frown.

"Isn't that a good thing, mother?"

"Remember when I said that a cure for the Taint has not been found, Ralinor?"

"Uh... yes, but then how do the Kyorls remove the Taint?" Ralinor asked with confusion.

"The Kyorls 'purge' those who are Tainted, Ralinor."

Ralinor stared at his mother in confusion before realization hit him.

"You mean... they kill them?"

"The Kyorls hate the Taint and Nether arts with a religious fanaticism. They will kill any Tainted drow found on their lands without hesitation. If one of their own becomes Tainted, they are expected to accept death on the spot so that they do not threaten any of their brethren," Altariel explained with a weary sigh. "Clan Kyorl'solenurn indoctrinates those beliefs into their young within their school. On one hand, their beliefs are well founded, as the threat posed to the drow by the Taint is a genuine one. One the other hand, they do not care whether a drow was not tainted by choice and could be considered an innocent shows that their methods are rather extreme."

"Why don't they try to find a cure for the Taint instead, mother?" Ralinor asked.

"They did try, as did many others. But, when all attempts failed, they resorted to the easiest methods," Altariel answered.

"What if a cure was found, mother?" Ralinor asked after a moment of silence.

"If a cure was found, then I believe that the vast majority of the problems that the drow face would be solved," Altariel answered. "If only a cure was found..."

 _I will find a cure someday_ , Ralinor silently vowed to himself. _If I can't find a cure myself, then I'll search out those who can help make a cure. Then the drow wouldn't have to fear the Taint and the Kyorls wouldn't have to kill those who are Tainted._

Ralinor glanced back toward the Kyorl'solenurn who were heading for their school. Among them, he spotted a pretty drowussu with long golden yellow hair about his age. Suddenly, the girl froze in place. After a moment of looking like a statue, her head jerked around and her golden eyes landed directly on Ralinor's electrical blue eyes, despite the fact that there had to be several hundred yards between them.

Ralinor blinked in surprise before hesitantly raising a hand to wave hello. The drowussu girl stared back for another second before turning and continuing along with her clansmen. Ralinor was confused at what just happened and just shrugged before following after his mother.

However, after he turned away, the girl, whose name was Chirinide, turned and looked at him again.

 _Goddess Sharess... what did your vision mean?_ Chirinide silently wondered.

 _She saw a young elf with hair of snow and eyes of lightning... then, the vision changed and the elf was a full grown man. He raised his left hand, which glowed with emerald light. Upon his hand, he wore a ring that echoed with untold power. Then, the air behind him split opened and a flaming lidless eye appeared behind the elf, seeking to consume him._

 _What does your vision mean, Goddess? Who was that young elf? What importance does he hold for the future?_ Chirinide thought in confusion. Her visions always seemed to create more questions rather than solve them. She would have to speak with her clan's Ill'haress about her vision. Maybe then, she would receive the answers she sought.

 **The Sharen fortress**

"We have returned from our task, mother," Saph'ala spoke to the figure by the window.

"Damned Sarghress, wish we could just wipe them out right now," Yami'ni muttered next to her sister. "Even just one Nether Gate in the middle of their fortress..."

"Would be pointless, sister," came the mocking voice of Phani'lath, their brother. "I doubt you could even get close."

"Why, I ought to..."

"That's enough, my children. What matters is that our invitation was sent to our Dalish friends," Spoke up the siblings' mother, who turned to face them.

Zala'ess Vel'Sharen, the youngest daughter of Empress Diva'ratrika, was an elegantly dressed and gorgeous woman. Her wavy hair was deep blue in the roots and ends, with white in the middle. A crown with five red pointed gems rested on her head and she had Tainted eyes to match. She was the youngest daughter of the Empress, but the most ambitious.

"I don't get it, mother. Why try to make friends with the Dalish? Altariel never really liked us too much to begin with," Phani'lath asked.

"I agree with my brother. We shouldn't waste time with the elves when we should focus on dealing the Sarghress and our rivals in claiming the throne," Yami'ni added.

"Making friend with the Dalish does help our goals, sister," Saph'ala spoke up. "It may not make much difference in our mother becoming empress, but it does help our standing and support for future plans."

"You sister is correct," Zala'ess spoke up. "The decision on who the next empress will be decided by the Drow, but I do not wish to take the risk of the Sarghress making some sort of alliance with the Dalish. Also, this is part of our long-term plans to reclaim our homeland after we deal with the Sarghress and secure Chel'el'Sussoloth's stability and unity under the imperial family."

"When we fought against the Orlesians, we only were forced to a truce because Orlais received help from the Chantry and their Exalted March," Saph'ala explained to her siblings. "We need our own allies when the day comes to conquer Orlais and reclaim our ancestral lands. The elves would be perfect, thanks to their desire to reclaim the Dales as their home. The Dalish are regaining strength while those foolish Shemlens ignore them and will soon be a force that cannot be ignored. Empress Diva'ratrika knew this, which is why the Drow-Dalish agreement was created. I wish I knew more about what the agreement detailed other than the basic agreements..."

"The empress did not share the full details of the agreement with myself or my sisters. Perhaps I should see if I can look into the agreement some more..." Zala'ess contemplated before shaking her head. "We will worry about the surface world later, what matters now is securing Chel for our bloodline and increasing relations with Altariel since she is here. Which reminds me, did you happen to see her son?"

"I caught a glimpse, but I didn't see anything too remarkable to stand out," Saph'ala answered.

"Hmmm, regardless, Altariel's son could be the key to expanding our influence with the Dalish," Zala'ess smirked. "Your younger sister, Chrys'tel, is about the same age at this elf boy. Perhaps she'll meet him. I also manage to pull some strings and have your younger brother in the same tower as Altariel's son. Perhaps Nau'kheol can become friends with this elf boy."

"I don't know, our little brother does have a bit of a temper." Phani'lath remarked.

"Mother," Saph'ala started to ask. "Since Chrys'tel is about the same age as Altariel's son there is the possibility of perhaps her and the elf..."

"The thought of an arranged marriage has occurred to me," Zala'ess cut off her daughter. "But it is simply not an option at this time. Our people's relationship with the elves is too shaky to consider that idea. Still, it is something to keep in mind."

"Little sis Chrys'tel marrying an elf? The Vals of the different clans might consider that to be a joke," Phani'lath chuckled.

"For now, let's just focus on making friends. Let us show the Dalish that is would be better to aligned themselves with the royal family rather than the Sarghress," Zala'ess said with finality as she walked back to her window to look out over the city.

 _The old glories of Elvhenan are over, and the Drow Empire must rise in its place. We will deal with the instability of the city, restore the Great Clan as servants under the imperial family, and wipe out those annoying Sarghress_ , Zala'ess thought to herself with confidence. _A new empress will be needed soon. My sisters and their bloodlines are unsuited for the tasks. Snadhya'rune has no true born children to carry the family name, only adopted children without any Sharen blood. Sarv'swati is our best military leader, but is rash and foolish along with her bloodline. Sil'lice has been marked as a traitor and can never become empress. Nishi'kanta and her bloodline keep to themselves and can be dismissed._

Zala'ess smile widened as she watched her clan members go about their tasks far below the tower.

 _I, and I alone, can become empress. My bloodline is that largest in our clan, I am the most political savvy, and I have true visions for our clan's future. I swear that it will be my bloodline that will continue the royal line as empresses._

 **Crescent of Orthorbbae**

Chrys'tel Vel'Sharen glanced through the main hall of the Crescent. It was crowded with Val girls as they met up with friends and allies before the new semester would start.

Chrys'tel wore a red and dark green dress with the Sharen clan symbol on the front. She had long white hair with a circlet that showed her status as a Sharen. She was the youngest daughter of Zala'ess and was headstrong and took pride in being part of the royal family

"Do you know who your new roommate is yet?" asked Shinae Vel'Sharen, Chrys'tel's Protector Twin and sister.

There was a tradition among the Sharen Clan that Vel born girls would have a 'Protector Twin', which came from a story concerning a member of their clan. In Chrys'tel's case, Shinae was assigned to be protector twin. Shinae was to be Chrys'tel's shield, obey her words, and follow her lead. Although they weren't related by blood, Chrys'tel still considered Shinae to be her real twin sister.

"My new roommate is Faen," Chrys'tel answered. It was mandatory for students to change roommates every so often in Orthorbbae.

"That weak Sullisin'rune? Well, I guess that's better than the Vloz'ress that Naal will have to deal with," Shinae huffed. She was a very stubborn and proud girl, and she took pride in the fact that she was made a Vel'Sharen and firmly believed in their superiority over the other clans.

"Ahh, that's such a mean thing to say!" spoke up a voice behind them.

They turned to see an odd looking drow girl. She had bright orange hair and had clothes that were yellow and orange to match. Like Chrys'tel and Shinae, she had red tainted eyes. Two red fang-shaped tattoos pointed down from her eyes on her face. To complete her image, she had a large cheshire grin. He name was Kiel'ndia Vel'Vloz'ress, often referred to as Kiel.

"Seems that most of us are here," came the dull tone of Naal'suul Val'Beldrobbaen, or Naal as she was called. She wore either dark purple or black clothing and had dark black hair to match, as was common for the Beldrobbaen clan. Naal was usually quiet, calm, and more logical thinking than her friends.

"Glad to see that we're here for another year!" came the cheerful voice of Kyo'nne Val'Illhar'dro, referred to as Kyo. She was an eccentric and upbeat person, often acting as the mediator of the group. Her hair was stylized into two pigtails with teal colored ends.

"Where is Faen at?" Kyo asked as she glanced around.

"In our room, last I checked," Chrys'tel answered. She then leaned next to Naal and whispered, "Will you be able to deal with Kiel?"

"I can manage... I think... I hope," Naal replied.

"Alright-urk!" Chrys'tel started to reply before Kiel suddenly used her and Naal's shoulders as a boost to look over the crowd.

"Helloooo cutie!" Kiel exclaimed as she spotted someone in the crowd.

"Get off, Kiel!" Chrys'tel demanded.

"Did you say cutie? Took a sudden interest in one of the girls here, Kiel?" Kyo asked in curiosity.

"Nope! I'm talking about the cute elf over there," Kiel answered before looking at you. "You guys probably know what I'm talking about, right?"

Chrys'tel rolled her eyes at Kiel talking to space again. It was a common habit of hers. Chrys'tel then turned to see what Kiel had really spotted.

"Don't be weirder than usual, Kiel. There aren't any elves in the... Crescent..." Chrys'tel started to say before she blinked in surprise at seeing that Kiel was telling the truth. An elven woman was walking through the crowd with an elven boy following her. Lots of drow girls stopped what they were doing and were staring in confusion at the sight.

"What are elves doing here? Slaves aren't allowed in the school," Shinae remarked.

"They are not slaves, they're Dalish," Naal stated.

"How do you know?"

"The woman has Dalish tattoos on her face," Naal answered as if it were obvious.

"Ooooh, I think she's very pretty and graceful," Kyo admired. "I love her outfit too. Do you think she makes her own cloths?"

Chrys'tel did have to admit that the elven woman was rather beautiful. She then observed the elf boy who seemed a little nervous at all the attention he and his mother were receiving.

"Who cares?" Shinae said dismissively. "Dalish or slaves, they shouldn't be here in the school. See? One of the teachers is moving to get rid of them."

A teacher was indeed approaching the elves. Chrys'tel strained to listen to what was being said.

"You are Lady Altariel, I'm assuming?" the teacher said. "The headmistress is expecting you and I have been asked to escort you to her."

"I am indeed Altariel. Thank you for taking the time to guide me and my son. Please lead the way. Come along, Ralinor."

Shinae was dumbfounded at seeing the instructor lead the elves off somewhere.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I wish to find out," Chrys'tel replied.

"I totally agree, Chrys'tel," Kiel said with a surprisingly serious voice before she smirked again. "I want to know who the cute elf boy is, just like you."

"That's not what I meant, Kiel!" Chrys'tel denied.

"But you think he's cute, just like I do. I wonder if he's a prince," Kiel wondered out loud.

"He's a lowly Dalish elf!" Shinae declared. "They do not even possess a kingdom of their own anymore. My sister and I are Sharens and there is no reason to associate ourselves with them. Right, Chrys'tel?"

Chrys'tel did not answer and just stared after where the Dalish went.

"Why are there elves here?"

Ralinor and his mother continued through the building until they finally reached their destination. Their guide gestured for them to enter the room where yet another gorgeous Drow woman sat in a large chair waiting for them.

 _Why are so many drow girls and woman so pretty and beautiful?_ Ralinor thought.

Snadhya'rune Vel'Sharen was the empress' oldest daughter. She had long dark violet hair and, like most Sharens, had a crown with several pointed gems on it. She wore luxurious robes that must have cost a fortune. She was indeed beautiful, but as her red Tainted eyes centered on them, Ralinor couldn't help but shiver a bit. Something about the woman was... off. He felt like she was hiding something.

"Ah, Altariel. Welcome back to Orthorbbae," Snadhya'rune greeted.

Altariel kept her face straight, but felt a surge of resentment rise up in her.

"Greetings, Headmistress Snadhya'rune."

"Oh, come now. What a distressing look you have in your eyes. Don't tell me that you still resent me after all these years?" Snadhya'rune asked, feigning distress.

"You convinced your mother to ignore my warnings about the Nidraa'chal," Altariel accused.

"Oh, Altariel, could you really blame me? A small group of Nether summoners was hardly a matter to bother the empress with."

"And thousands died as a result. But I'm not here to argue with you about the past. I am here so that my son can study here in Orthorbbae."

"Ah, yes. You brought a... boy... here to my school," Snadhya'rune said with a hint of distain in her voice. Ralinor got annoyed with the way she said boy. "I was informed that you have a daughter. Why did you not bring her instead? Surely she would have a better choice to bring to Orthorbbae."

"My daughter, Idriel, does not possess the ability to use magic."

"Really? That's surprising. I would have thought that someone with your talent in magic would have nothing but children with the same gifts," Snadhya'rune remarked with a raised eye.

"Ralinor has proven to be quite capable in learning and commanding his power. I foresee that he will one day be stronger than I am."

"A bold claim, consider your own abilities. Very well, I suppose you want him sent to Tower Davya?"

"Yes, and I want him to have all the rights that I had when I schooled here," Altariel insisted.

"You mean be allowed to enter all three sections of the school? I'm not sure I can agree to that. You were a special case, Altariel. It could cause some controversy if I allow a boy to enter the Crescent," Snadhya'rune refuted.

"It would look bad on you, the school, and your clan if you deny my son the rights granted to him in accordance to the Drow-Dalish Agreement," Altariel pointed out. "I propose a compromise: Ralinor will not enter the Crescent unless I accompany him. Is that acceptable?"

Snadhya'rune raised a wine glass and swirled the liquid in it before taking a long drink. After finishing her sip, she gave a satisfied sigh.

"Very well, I accept. However, I will not be held responsible for anything that might happen to him."

"Understood. Come, Ralinor," Altariel replied before turning and guiding Ralinor out of the room. Ralinor was glad to leave, he felt unease around the headmistress. Something just felt wrong while they were speaking to her.

Snadhya'rune continued to stare at her wine glass. On the floor behind her, a dark shape began to take form and rise up. The figure had two sets of red slits for eyes before one set disappeared as the figure became a woman that closely resembled Snadhya'rune. She was Kharless, a demon that had possessed Snadhya'rune's protector twin.

Originally, Kharless was a close sister to Snadhya'rune before a rarer intelligent Nether Demon possessed her and destroyed her mind. After this, the Nether Demon took on her form and place by Snadhya'rune's side. Snadhya'rune was fully aware of this and accepted the Nether Demon as her protector twin.

"Do you want me to keep an eye on them?" Kharless asked her sister.

"Hmmm... no," Snadhya'rune decided. "As stealthy as you are, Altariel would eventually notice your presence. I don't want to give her a reason to start poking her nose where it doesn't belong, so leave her alone for now. We have worked too long on our goals for her to interfere. Should she prove to be a nuisance, then we shall deal with her."

 **Orzammar**

Theron gazed in awe at the dwarven statues and architecture. He had been told stories about how the dwarves were masters of building structures of any sort. He couldn't help but be impressed.

"So this is Orzammar. Impressive," Alistair commented as he looked around.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Morrigan remarked.

"Hey! I'm just saying."

"It is an impressive sight," the Qunari, Sten, agreed as he glanced around. "These walls and pillars are well built."

"Ohhh, can't say I'm too comfortable underground," Zevran, an elvish assassin, disagreed.

"I think that it is a wonderful chance to witness the great dwarven city," Leliana said in excitement.

"I wonder if I'll be able to find something about my past here?" Shale, the golem, mused out loud.

Theron saw a familiar figure in white robes approaching them and raised a hand in greeting.

"Gandalf! Good to see you here."

" _Gi suilon_ , Theron," Gandalf greeted in return. "I have not seen you since we helped the mages, how have you been?"

"We managed to heal Arl Eamon by finding the ashes of Andraste. Redcliffe, the Dalish, and the Mages are on our side. The dwarves are the only ones left to meet with," Theron answered.

"That is good to hear. Unfortunately, there is some turmoil in Orzammar, as the dwarves are in need of a new king. The old one has passed away," Gandalf revealed with a sigh.

"The gate guards mentioned something like that. Do you know how long until they choose a new king?" Theron asked.

"Sadly, it could be some time before a decision is made," Gandalf said as he indicated for Theron and his companions to follow him. "There are three contenders. I will introduce you to one of them now."

They came to a group of thirteen dwarves bunched together at the top of some steps. An elderly dwarf with a long white beard was speaking with another regal looking dwarf. As Theron and his companions approach, the regal dwarf turned towards them with a stern look.

"Theron, allow me to introduce to you, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf indicated.

"So... this is the Grey Warden you spoke to me about, Gandalf," Thorin stated as he took a few steps forward. He frowned as he observed Theron. "I see you are an elf."

"Is that a problem, Oakenshield?" Theron asked with a raised eye.

"Long ago, your people insulted mine when they still ruled over the Dales," Thorin answered. "And Dwarves are slow to forget."

"Banal'ras Mi'durgen was still in control during those times and did neither elves, nor dwarves, any services," Theron retorted. "And if my history lessons are correct, your people did nothing while mine were being slaughtered by Tevinter, ages ago."

"A fair point. Regardless, you are a Grey Warden and Grey Wardens are welcomed by the dwarves. I suppose I can overlook your heritage, Theron Mahariel," Thorin slowly admitted before indicated Theron to follow him into Orzammar. "As for what happened ages ago, my family, the line of Durin, used to rule as hereditary kings. That changed around the time that Elvhenan fell and the position as king of the dwarves became an elected position. The current kings decided to not get involved in the war and, later, start to make agreements with the Tevinter Imperium."

"And now you are trying to become king like your ancestors," Theron summed up.

"I seek the benefit of my people and the Grey Wardens may be the answer to that," Thorin replied.

"Why is it that your family no longer rules as heredity kings?" Leliana spoke up.

"We... lost something of great importance to my people," Thorin answered, offering no more in explanation.

"Who are the other contenders for the throne?" Theron asked.

"Lord Harrowmont and Prince Bhelen. Harrowmont is a traditionalist who wished for the dwarves to stay true to the caste system and reduce outside influence. Prince Bhelen is the opposite. He seeks to change Orzammar and open it gates to the surface," Thorin explained. "Harrowmont is a good dwarf and I respect his wish to remain to tradition. But, that tradition is slowly tearing Orzammar apart."

"How so?" Alistair piped up. The dwarf with the long white beard, named Balin, answered Alistair's question.

"Mostly because of the Caste system, laddie. You see, the caste is very strict. If your father is apart of the warrior or a smith caste, that you are apart of that caste as well. It's very difficult to change your caste, almost impossible. To make matters worse, it's rather easy to be striped of your caste and become one of the Casteless. The Casteless are starting to reach overwhelming numbers and Harrowmont's traditional ideals won't solve the problem."

"What about prince Bhelen?"

"The son of the former king, who I agree with on some of his ideals," Thorin answered. "However, there are rumors that he was involved with the death of his older brother and framed another for it. He is hungry for power."

"What about you, Oakenshield?" Theron questioned.

"I respect some of the ancient traditions, but I know that some of them have to be changed. I will see that some traditions are remembered, but I wish to change the Caste system to be more open minded," Thorin replied before he turned and faced Theron directly. "Did Gandalf tell you, Grey Warden, that if the casteless were allowed to join the warrior's caste, the dwarf's potential military strength would double?"

Theron blinked in shock.

"I did not know that."

"The casteless would not have to be mere thieves and beggars. They could have their lives changed for the better. The dwarves can help you defeat this Blight, and afterwards, reclaim some of the lost Taigs and grow again," Thorin revealed. "If you help me, Grey Warden, then I give you my word that the dwarves will aid you... and Durin's Folk don't back down from a challenge, especially dammed darkspawn, who threaten our home every day."

Theron could not help but feel some respect for this Oakenshield. Although he would see for himself if Thorin's word about Harrowmont and Bhelen were true, Theron suspected that he had already decided who to support.

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's note** : I intended to write more for this chapter, but decided to finish it here as I'm about to leave for collage.

Elven Language: There are three main elven languages used during the Dragon Age. Dalish, Sindarin, and Quenya. Dalish is the most common used by elves, although most know Sindarin. Most Drow know how speak Sindarin and some are fairly knowledgeable of Dalish. Quenya is the oldest and is only commonly spoken by a handful of Dalish Elves and the Drow Ill'haress.

Novaer (Sindarin): Farewell. Literally, be good.

Boe i 'waen, Altariel. Na lû e-govaned vîn. (Sindarin): I must go, Altariel. Until next we meet.

Gi suilon (Sindarin): I greet you!

Banal'ras Mi'durgen (Dalish): Shadow Diamond.

 **Q &A**

 **Questioner** : The number of Blights that have occurred are the same as in the regular timeline. The history of Tevinter, Dwarves, Qunari and other nations is largely the same as in canon, with a small handful of differences.

 **JohnnyBoy** : I understand that the presence of the Drow would cause huge changes to the timelines. I hope this chapter explained some things that you have brought up. More will be revealed as the story progresses.

I'm sorry if I gave people the wrong idea that the war between the Drow and Orlais was completely one-sided, it was mostly just the shock that the Orlais could be threatened so easily. The war was fought almost completely in the Dales, which is only about one third of Orlais.

The Qunari always seem to be a lingering threat, but I doubt would get involved anytime soon as they seem to be constantly at war with Tevinter. Also, there aren't any Qunari slaves owned by the Drow, because there is very little interaction between them. More will be revealed about that later on.

To answer some of your questions about Tevinter, after Sauron lost the ring and was unmade, his servants disappeared with him. The rulers of Tevinter did become the Ringwraths, but they are not the mages who assaulted the Golden City, those mages came after.

 **DT fan** : Thank you so much for your review, DT fan! I did use some of the ideas and suggestions you gave to hopefully make a more believable timeline for the Drow and their empire's strength. I didn't use exactly what you suggested, but I hope what I did helps.

The dwarves aren't given a whole answer as to why they didn't help, but it was inspired partly by LOTR. In LOTR, Sauron attacked the elves and would have destroyed them, but the elves were rescued by the Numenoreans. The dwarves did almost nothing during this time to help, but I haven't found any explanation as to why.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to the next one! See you then!


	4. Magic and Sorcery

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim the rights to Dragon Age, Lord of the Rings, or Drowtales. They belong to their respective owners.

Special thanks to my beta reader, Milarqui, for his help in correcting my mistakes.

Also, special thanks to Budger1000 for his debate/advice about how to handle the magic aspects and more!

 **Chapter Four: Magic and Sorcery**

 **Tower Davya, Orthorbbae**

"Ralinor! Over here!" Ariel shouted while waving at her friend. She was waiting for the Elves nearby the entrance to the tower that would be there home for the next few years. Ralinor returned the wave as he hurried before his mother. "How did your meeting with the Headmistress go? Is she nice? What is she like?"

"I... I don't really like her..." Ralinor admitted after a moment. "She's looks beautiful, but something about her just feels... weird."

"Oh... well, some of our classmates have already arrived," Ariel revealed before she frowned. "I'm still wish I didn't have to pretend that I'm a boy."

 **Flashback**

"What? Why do I have to pretend to be a boy?" Ariel asked in confusion at what her brother just told her.

"I'm sorry, Ariel, but this was the only way to convince Quain'tana to allow you to study at Orthorbbae," Kel'noz explained. "Due to what happened with Syphille when she was sent to Orthorbbae, Quain'tana declared that none of her daughters would enroll in Orthorbbae until the Sharens were eliminated."

"Also, Quain'tana knows that if Headmistress Snadhya'rune discovered that you were in Orthorbbae, Snadhya'rune would try to turn you against the Sarghress," Altariel added.

"But I would never turn against my clan!" Ariel denied.

"We are not saying you would, Ariel. However, putting you in the female section of the school will put you within reach of Snadhya'rune's influence. I know from personal experience that she will try to manipulate and persuade you to her views and ideas. Quain'tana doesn't want that, so you must pretend to be a boy for the next five years while living in the towers," Altariel explained as she patted Ariel's head in comfort. "Treat it like a game. Ralinor and I will help you keep your secret."

"There is another reason to keep your gender a secret, Ariel," Kel'noz spoke up. "Males and females have different social structures within the Drow society. Males hold onto what they have and females want to control everything. If the other boys in your tower discover your gender, they will hate you and make your life much more difficult."

"That is a silly way of thinking," Ralinor commented. "Why can't boys and girls be equal? Neither one is better than the other."

"It's just the way things are with the Drow, Ralinor. As a matriarchy, females are in charge, and males try to gain whatever is possible. It was different in the past, during the age of Elvhenan. Equality was much more widespread among the elven races then. Perhaps it could return someday."

 **Flashback End**

"It will be alright, Ariel. I'm the odd one out because I'm an elf. We'll get through this together," Ralinor encouraged. The two of them approached the entrance to Tower Davya.

"Just so you know, some of them are jerks," Ariel warned Ralinor as they approach their classmates.

The first boy wore blue and emerald robes and had emerald-colored hair to match. His name was Gailen Val'Nal'sarkoth. He appeared slightly nervous as he held some sort of lizard in his arms. Ralinor guessed that the lizard was some sort of pet.

The second boy was Nau'Kheol, nicknamed Nau, from the royal Sharen clan. He had the more common white hair and wore grey and dull green cloths. He wasn't very friendly and seemed grouchy. He reminded Ariel of a mini Syphile.

Ralinor looked over at the third drow and... he blinked in confusion. Was this one a girl? The drow had longer hair than Ariel and was dressed up in an elegant style dress robes. The drow even wore some type of slippers!

"You're Dalish elves? My name is Sorane'saniil Val'Illhar'dro," the newly revealed Sorane introduced. "Your cloths and fashion are interesting! I've always been a little curious about elven style of dress. Are your facial tattoos apart of your fashion as well?"

Ralinor couldn't help but stare in shock. The drow was a boy and he was pretty enough to pass as a girl, which seemed... awkward to Ralinor.

"Dalish tattoos are worn in tribute to one of the Creators or Valar," Altariel answered the young boy in amusement. "Although mine are in tribute to Eru Iluvatar."

"I see," Sorane nodded before he turned to Ariel with a smile. "I'm happy to see another who appreciates beauty like the Illar'dro. Perhaps I've misjudge the other clans."

To Sorane's confusion, Ariel simply turned away with a pout. _He's a boy and he's prettier than me_ , Ariel gruffly thought.

"Argh! This sucks! I have to have classes with two girly freaks and an elfy freak!" came the complaining voice of Mir'kiin of Clan Vloz'ress. His red Tainted eyes glared at them with disdain. He had white hair and a tattoo under his left eye. Ralinor also noticed that he had a portion of his left ear missing and wondered what had caused it.

"Why couldn't I be put in a different class?" Mir'kiin continued to whine and complain. "It's bad enough I have to deal with not one, but two girly freaks, now I also gotta put up with a dumb elf whose people are either slaves or homeless nomads? Why are elves even here at all?"

"Please, do not insult Altariel and her son," Kel'noz berated. "The Drow-Dalish agreement allows certain elves of the Dalish to study here in Orthorbbae. Altariel is also considered a foreign dignitary, so I expect you all to show her the respect she deserves."

Ralinor gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as he glared at Mir'kiin. There were two things that could rile him up and Mir'kiin had just done them both. The first was an insult to his people. Ralinor knew his people's history and therefor knew of how much they had sacrificed and suffered over the ages while battling against the dark forces in order to protect the world. Countless elves had given their lives in battling Morgoth during the ancient times. Ralinor hated hearing people belittle the elves because he saw it as insulting the elves who had given up their lives for the benefit of all.

The second thing that Ralinor despised was bullies. During a Dalish Arlathvhen, Ralinor saw two elven boys from clan Virnehn picking on a younger elven girl from a different clan. They had stolen her doll and were holding it above her head out of her reach. The young girl cried for them to give it back while they just cruelly laughed and teased her. Ralinor confronted the two boys and when they refused to give the doll back, Ralinor did not hesitate to punch one square in the face. Ralinor had ended up with a few bruises and a split lip while both bullies had their own share of bruises as well as one having his nose broken and the other had a black eye.

Before Ralinor could retort, his mother, remembering his temper towards bullies, stepped forward to try and resolve things peacefully.

"Now, now, there is no need for all this hostility," Altariel admonished. "I'm sure that, after getting to know one another, we can all get along."

"No one asked you, old hag!" Mir'kiin shouted back.

Ralinor immediately took a BIG step back, pulling a confused Ariel with him. He may have a temper when dealing with bullies, but it was nothing compared to his mother when she lost her temper. Ralinor had been on the receiving end of her anger when he got in trouble before and he did not what to experience that again.

Nearby, Kel'noz palmed his face as he too knew what was about to happen. Having known Altariel since they were younger, he also knew about Altariel's famed temper. It actually took a lot to get her angry. But, when someone succeeded in angering her, everyone else took cover. Kel'noz reminded himself that he did give Mir'kiin a fair warning.

Altariel stared at Mir'kiin for a second before she closed her eyes and a fake sweet smile appeared. She leaned forward before slowly opening her eyes. In his arrogance, Mir'kiin wasn't worried at first before he noticed water started to rise out of the ground into Altariel's hand and formed something that looked suspiciously like a whip.

"I see someone has failed to teach you proper manners. I will act in their stead and show you what happens when you don't show proper respect towards your elders." Altariel said, still smiling that creepy sweet smile.

"You think I'm scared? What's a freaky old elf like you going to do?"

A few seconds later... WAP! "Ow!" WAP "Hey!" WAP "Stop it!" WAP "Ow! Stop it! Stop it!" WAP!

The rest of the students present winced at the sight of Altariel whipping Mir'kiin. They mentally noted to not insult the elf woman to her face.

"Have we learned our lesson yet?" Altariel questioned.

"Go get fucked, old Hag! When Kharla hears about this she'll-"

WAPWAPWAPWAPWAP! "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!"

"Kharla? Do you mean your clan's newest Ill'haress, Kharla'ggen?" Altariel mused in curiosity. "By all means, let her come and see me. I'm planning on paying a visit to her and Sene'kha sometime before long."

"Wow. I would never want your mom angry at me," Ariel whispered.

"Yeah it brings back nightmares for me." Ralinor whispered back as he felt phantom pains from when he was whipped before.

"Have we learned anything yet?" Altariel asked again.

Mir'kiin stared at the ground and didn't answer as he rubbed his behind. It seemed like he had wised up slightly and decided to not insult Altariel again. But, he was still too stubborn and prideful to answer.

"Well, I'll take your silence as a sign that you're starting to learn," Altariel remarked before she turned to Kel'noz. "Are the rest of the students here yet?"

"There should be several more. Ah, there's another," Kel'noz pointed out.

The current students were creeped out by the mount, if it could be called a mount, which the next member of their group arrived on. It was a drider, with the upper body of a drow, and the lower body of a spider. Ariel shivered a bit while Ralinor stared in amazement at the drider, having never seen one before.

 _Wow. I bet people on the surface would freak out and think driders were demons if they ever saw one_ , Ralinor thought. Judging by what he was told about the Chantry, they would react even worse.

The drow boy riding on the back of the drider gave a satisfied grin at seeing all their faces. His name was Khal'harror Val'Beldrobbaen, nicknamed Khal. He wore dark clothing and had white hair with black streaks through it.

"Hello, bunch of losers!" Khal yelled as he jumped down.

"Who are you calling a loser, freak?" Mir'kiin immediately yelled back.

"Ah! I knew at least one of you losers wouldn't admit my superiority, so I came prepared!" Khal replied as he reached under his cloak for something. He pulled it out and held it aloft in a dramatic fashion. "Behold! Bob the Chicken of Doom!"

... ... ...

"What is that?" Gailen finally broke the silence.

"My greatest invention! A golem made of chicken bones, Bob the Mighty!"

"You suck..." Mir'kiin stated as Bob the Chicken of Doom hopped onto his head and started to peck him.

"This blend of rusty white doesn't fit it," Sorane remarked as he examined the golem.

"A golem?" Ralinor asked in confusion. "I thought golems were big stone guardians used by dwarves."

"Drow Golems are very different from Dwarven Golems, Ralinor. This art of sorcery is known as Golem Engineering. The Drow have created many golem of various shapes and sizes that are powered by magic and foci crystals. An example would be a Sharen War Golem that takes the shape of a wingless dragon, like their mounts, that is large enough to smash a building," Altariel explained. "Or there are infantry golems that are like a large suit of armor."

"But... what is a chicken?" Ariel asked, having never seen a chicken before.

"It's a type of bird," Ralinor answered before turning back to his mother with a curious look in his eyes. "Mother, these war golems you mentioned, did the Drow ever use them during their war with Orlais?" Ralinor asked in curiosity.

"Only once or twice. War Golems are massive and require an enormous amount of mana in order to work. Here, below the surface, there is a lot of ambient magical energy in the air that makes operating a War Golem much easier. On the surface, the only places where there is enough ambient magical energy for a War Golem is where the Veil between our word and the Fade is weak. Without any ambient magic, the War Golems require whole teams of drow and dozens of foci embedded in the golem in order to provide enough mana to operate them properly. Hence, War Golems are rarely used on the surface," Altariel explained to her son.

The eighth member of their class then arrived with his guard. As soon as Ariel spotted the mount he was riding, her eyes glinted.

"Kitty!" Ariel exclaimed at seeing the tiger mount.

"Down Ariel, down," Kel'noz ordered with a sigh. He then approached the student. "Yafein Sullisin'rune, I didn't expect you to be here. Wasn't there an agreement to wait a few more years due to your physical condition?"

Ralinor noticed that Yafein was a little scrawny. He wore blue clothes to match his clan, had shorter hair, and he also wore glasses. He stuttered a bit as he gave his reply to Kel'noz.

"My family w-wanted me to be here t-this year. They said my birth weakness must be o-overcome by studying and growing s-stronger."

"I'm sure it won't be an issue. You have the look of a scholar and there is power in knowledge, as it could lead to strong magic," Altariel offered up.

Yafein took one look at Ralinor's mother and his face immediately turned deep red. He tried to look away, but kept sending glances at the elf woman.

Meanwhile, Ariel had snuck closer to the tiger mount and gave it a hug around its legs. The beast simply glanced down at her in curiosity.

"Please, let the tiger go," asked the Sullisin'rune soldier riding the tiger.

After Yafein's arrival, everyone waited for the last student to arrive.

"Where is the ninth student?" Kel'noz muttered.

"Master Kel'noz! I'm here!" yelled a drow boy that was sweating and looked exhausted. He had brown clothing and tannish-orange hair. "Dra'jyal Kal'yantra reporting."

"What took you so long?"

"Our vehicle broke down and I had to walk the rest of the way here," Dra'jyal explained.

"Broke down?" Ariel asked in confusion, wondering how an animal ride could break down.

"A golem vehicle, if I'm not mistaken. Clan Kal'yantra is a minor clan that is known for their golem engineering," Altariel spoke up.

"Now that we're all here, follow me," Kel'noz ordered and guided them to the entrance. "Welcome to Davya, the fifth tower of Orthorbbae."

"Master Kel'noz, why are only seven of the Great Val clans within our group? What about the other two?" Yafein asked in curiosity.

"The Val'Kyorl'solenurn have their own private section where they study," Kel'noz answered. "As for the last clan, the Jaal'darya, they do not have any males to send to the school."

Ralinor knew about the Kyorls having their own private school, but what he heard about the Jaal'darya shocked him. How could one of the nine largest and greatest clans not have a single male within their clan?

Once they were within the entrance hall to the tower, Kel'noz turned to address the students.

"Now then, we must go over the rules of conduct. Punishment for breaking any rules are severe, even death," Kel'noz said in a foreboding tone. "So listen up! Rule number one: Do not step outside the cavern of Orthorbbae without permission. One class semester begins, you are not permitted to leave, unless you have special permission from your clan Ill'haress or have been kicked out of the school."

"Rule number two: Never enter the lower levels of the school. If you do, we shall not come to your rescue."

"What's so dangerous down their? Demons, monsters?" Khal questioned.

"Worse... girls." Nau'kheol answered.

"How could girls be so dangerous?" Sorane asked before glancing up at Altariel. "We have a woman following us into the tower."

"The Drow-Dalish Agreement permits several privileges that allow Ralinor and myself to travel between the different sections of the school," Altariel explained. "We are not in any danger because anything happing to either of us would result in a diplomatic incident... most of the time."

Ralinor did not like the way his mother hesitated before saying 'most of the time'.

"As for the rest of you," Kel'noz continued. "You are not permitted because several classes the female students attend require live guinea pigs and stray males could be used as a host for demonic entities or used as subjects for torture classes."

Every one of the group was wide-eyed at this revelation. Well... almost everyone.

"Cool!" Khal exclaimed with a grin. "Hope we get classes like that!"

Ralinor looked up at his mother with worry, silently hoping this was a joke. Altariel noticed this and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, da'len. I never took any of those classes," Altariel stated.

That was not the answer Ralinor was hoping for. He now partially understood why his mother had once told him that she would never let him set foot in Orthorbbae if she had the choice.

"Rule number three," Kel'noz continued. "It is forbidden to enter the room of any of the masters. Rule number four: It is forbidden to kill or wound another student. We don't need bodies lying around so if you have to settle a dispute, have the decency to do it in a private duel and dispose of the body afterwards if a death occurs, so that no one ever sees it."

 _Wait, dueling and death? They forbid it unless they are kept subtle about it? What kind of school allows someone to get away with something like that!_ Ralinor mentally shouted. To the side, Mir'kiin was giving Ralinor the evil eye.

"Rule number five: Obey the masters. Remember that the teachers are not forced to teach you anything. Starting in your third year, you will have to request for permission from each teacher to attend their class. Also, each master has their own set of unwritten rules. If you displease them, you will get expelled. If any one of you are expelled from all possible classes, you will be expelled from the school altogether."

"Finally, the sixth rule," Kel'noz pulled out a number of amulets with a circular crystal in the center. "These are keystones. Never lose yours! They are what allows you to move around certain sections of the tower. If you lose yours, you are on your own."

Kel'noz handed a keystone to each student before continuing. "This is your first lesseon. You must power up the keystone by channeling your magic into it. Some of you already know how to do this, some of you don't."

Kel'noz then turned to Ralinor. "This might be a little difficult for you, Ralinor, since it is different that the Mage Arts used on the surface..."

"Ralinor knows how to channel both inner and outer energies, Kel'noz," Altariel interrupted her friend.

"Really? He does? At his age?" Kel'noz blinked in bewildered surprise. "Even for a grown up, it's rare for someone to channel both styles of magic."

"I taught him when he was younger to feel the difference. It is much easier to learn when you are younger. After all, I learned the different styles of magic myself when I studied here in Orthorbbae, remember?" Altariel explained.

"Of course. With the reputation you gained when we were in school years ago, I should have realized you'd jumpstart your son's knowledge."

"Master Kel'noz, what you do you mean by 'both styles' of magic?" Gailen asked with one hand raised, the other holding his pet tik'tikki lizard. "Are you talking about elemental differences?"

"Not exactly. The Mages on the surface use a different form of magic than the sorcery that drow are familiar with. You'll learn what I mean in your classes," Kel'noz replied. "Now then, everyone needs to seal their magical aura in the keystone in order to use it. Magic is everywhere, even if you cannot see it. An invisible sea of energy."

"Magic flows through the elven races as thick as our own blood," Altariel spoke up. "A gift from Eru Iluvatar, for we are his children. Magic is part of our very nature and being. A current of energy that flows between us and the world around you. Although many elves have lost the ability to use some forms of magic, there are some still available to us all."

"Now, try and seal your magical auras into the keystones," Kel'noz ordered.

The student focused on the task, each with varying degrees of success. Remembering the lessons his mother taught him, Ralinor focused on using his sorcery and quickly sealed his magical aura into the stone. To the side, Ariel's face scrunched up as she tried to focus.

"Now, now, Ariel," Altariel chided as she placed a hand on Ariel's shoulder. "You're trying too hard. Take a deep breath, relax, and close your eyes."

Ariel did as Altariel advised, closing her eyes as the elven woman guided her.

"I'm going to teach you a focusing method I taught Ralinor. You can use this method not only to enhance your focus on magic, but also on swordsmanship and hand to hand combat," Altariel explained. "This focusing method was developed by the first group of Arcane Warriors thousands of years ago. It is called 'Way to the Void' or 'The Flame and the Void.'

"In your mind, imagine a flame surrounded by an endless void. Now, put all your emotions, your thoughts, and your concerns into the flame. Once everything is in the flame, there is nothing to distract you and all that remains is you and the void. This will allow you to truly perceive reality as it is in the present moment. Pain and fear are nothing but passing phenomena. There is only the Void."

Ariel kept her eyes closed and kept her breathing steady as she tried to picture the void in her mind. To the side, Ralinor grinned in excitement.

"Open your eyes and look at your keystone, Ariel!" Ralinor encouraged.

Almost without thinking, Ariel opened her eyes and looked down at her hands, only to gasp in surprise. Ariel's arms were encased in a layer of purple hued magic while the keystone itself was sparkling as the magical energy flowed flew it and around it. The excitement she felt however, caused the Void in her mind to shatter and the bright energy faded until it a small glow in the keystones' fixed gem.

"You lost the Void and your magic weakened as a result," Altariel noted, but was still smiling warmly. "Nonetheless, you did remarkably well for your first time. It takes decades to fully master the Flame of the Void. Once you do, you will obtain a level of control beyond your imagination. Remember, you can use this method not just for magic, but also for physical combat."

"Thank you for the help, Lady Altariel!" Arial said with a smile of gratitude. "I'll do my best to master this."

"Is anybody having trouble?" Kel'noz asked the group of students before focusing on Dra'jyal, who was slightly shaking as he held his keystone. "Dra'jyal, take it easy. If you try too hard, you'll only waste your mana..."

 _Thump!_ Everyone sweat dropped as Dra'jyal fell on his back with spirals in his eyes. Kel'noz let out a sigh.

"I forgot to tell you all that if you use too much of your mana, you will probably lose consciousness."

A few moments later, Kel'noz was leading the group down a hallway. When Dra'jyal struggled to stand, Ralinor suddenly stepped forward and slung Dra'jyal's arm over his shoulder to help him.

"I'm fine. I don't need help," Dra'jyal insisted.

"I know you don't need help," Ralinor replied. "But I'm still going to give you some."

"Thanks," Dra'jyal spoke in gratitude. "I was tired from having to walk to the tower... and I'm not very good at magic."

"You'll get better," Ralinor encouraged. "I'm sure you have some type of magic you'll be great at. My mother said your clan was good with golem engineering."

"Yeah, I always liked golems," Dra'jyal smiled. "Maybe I can be a combat engineer someday."

Next to them, Ariel was speaking to Yafein.

"Can you present me to your big kitty some day?" Ariel eagerly asked.

"I-I don't know if I can," Yafein hesitantly replied.

The class arrived to a side room that contained a number of odd looking objects. They looked like someone had cut a rounded rock in half. The bottoms had a crystal embedded, while the flat tops had a pole rising upwards with a handle attached to the top. The handle had an inset for the keystones to fit in.

"These are called Floaters. When powered by keystones, they will lift you up into the air. These are smaller floaters that accommodate one person. Larger floaters, or lifts, can carry many people at a time," Kel'noz explained. "We will use these to move to the different levels of the tower."

As the children rushed to try the floaters out, Ralinor paused with a look of wonder on his face before turning towards his mother.

"Mother... the old tales... could these be how...?"

"I know what you're thinking of, Ralinor. The old tales about Arlathan speak of spiraling towers of crystal and palaces in the clouds. Perhaps our ancestors used similar magical technology as these floaters to navigate such wonders," Altariel explained before giving Ralinor an encouraging smile. "Why don't you give one a try?"

Ralinor quickly ran to get his own floater with a grin. Altariel and Kel'noz both chuckled at the children's excitement.

"No use in telling them to be careful. Kid will learn caution the hard way," Kel'noz remarked.

"Remember when we first tried the floaters as children? I seem to remember you tumbling out of control through the air before crashing into one of our teachers," Altariel said with a smirk. Kel'noz winced at the memory.

"You just couldn't let me forget that memory, could you?"

"Nope. Mel collapsed from laughter when I told her about it."

Meanwhile, Ralinor had placed his keystone on a floater and was rising into the air. He nearly fell as the floater tipped. His eyes narrowed in concentration and, after teetering a couple more times, smiled as he began to float through the air.

The rest of the class... had varying results of success.

"So... tired..." Dra'jyal moaned as he laid on his floater, still exhausted.

"Fucking pole!" Khal swore as held himself between the legs.

Yafein was yelling for help as his floater had flipped over and was now spinning in circles in the air while Yafein held on. Nau'kheol was ribbing his forehead as a bruise was forming. Mir'kiin had slammed into the wall and was spread-eagle while growing in pain.

"Come back!" Gailen yelled as he chased after his pet Tiktikki, which was flying around on the floater. Sorane seemed to have no trouble as he floated in the air with a smile. Ariel spun and zipped through the air with little effort, letting out a laugh as she did.

"Hmmm," Altariel hummed as she noticed several white wisps circling under Ariel's floater. "You see that Kel'noz?"

"I do," Kel'noz replied. "It seems that Ariel has some innate wind sorcery and it is helping her control the floater easier."

Before long, the students finally got used to managing the floaters. Kel'noz then briefly explained the layout of the tower, which had twenty-six levels. The group then traveled up the elevation tube, which was basically an empty tube that was in the center of the tower and ran from the top to below the first level. There weren't any stairways, the only way to travel up and down the tower was to use the floaters in the elevation tube.

After stopping on the cafeteria floor to get some snacks, they were then brought to the sleeping quarters to get settled in their rooms. Ralinor's new room was mostly plain with a bed, desk, chair, and wardrobe...and it was more than what Ralinor ever had before, since Dalish Clans couldn't have large and heavy furniture as they traveled from place to place. Ralinor walked over to the bed and stared at it for a moment before reaching out to touch it. He then sat and bounced on the bed for a moment.

"Different from sleeping with blankets in an Aravel, isn't it da'len?" His mother remarked from the doorway. "What do you think?"

"It's... bouncy," Ralinor answered. Altariel chuckled at this.

"It may take you a couple nights to get used to sleeping in a bed, but I think you'll like them." Altariel then set some of Ralinor's belongings on the bed. "Kel'noz will help you and the rest of the students find your classes tomorrow, but I expect you be on time and study hard, understand?"

"Yes, mother," Ralinor answered.

"I need to go speak with Kel'noz about something, then I'll come back to say goodnight," Altariel explained before she departed. Ralinor then arranged his few belongings around the room before he fished out several books from one of his bags.

Elsewhere, Ariel was chatting with Yafein. Kel'noz had suggested to her that she tried to make friends with Yafein as he was from an allied clan.

"Do you like cats?" Ariel was asking.

"Y-yeah. The servant who looked after my room was a feral," Yafein replied.

"What's a feral?" Ariel asked in confusion.

"Well... they are kind of a short furry humanoid, with cat ears, tail, and a cat face," Yafein explained.

"You stopped stuttering," Ariel noted with a chuckle while Yafein looked shocked at hearing this. Later, Ariel was returning to her room when Ralinor ran up.

"Hey, Ariel! Can I come in for a bit?" Ralinor asked while holding up an armful of books. "I want to show you something."

"Ok," Ariel replied with an eager look. She loved books. "Is it a storybook?"

"Some are... sort are not," Ralinor sheepishly replied. "But I think you'll like to see them."

They sat next to each other on the bed as Ralinor opened one of the books.

"These are all books that my mother brought with us. This one contains a translation for the elven languages: Quenya, Sindarin, and Dalish," Ralinor explained. "Your brother, Kel'noz, did say that I could help you learn them. This will help."

Ariel looked over the book with wide-eyed curiosity. The book didn't just contain all three languages, it also showed them written in different scripts. The words were shown in basic, elvish, and even drow script.

"Wow, where did your mother get a book like this? Three languages and in differently written forms. I bet books like these are rare," Ariel asked.

"Several different Dalish Keepers worked on them for years. Every Dalish clan has at least one. You won't find books like these anywhere else. Well, I guess it's possible that there might be books like these here in Chel'el'Sussoloth," Ralinor then showed Ariel some of the other books. "These other books are about heroes from the First Age, this one's about the Valar and the Maiar, and this book is one of the volumes about the Arcane Warriors."

"Wow!" Ariel said in amazement. She was very eager to read these books. She then lifted up the Language book. "What are the elvish words for cat?"

When Altariel entered Ralinor's room, she found it empty. But, she knew where her son probably went. She knocked on the door to Ariel's room, but received no answer. After quietly opening the door, she smiled at the sight that greeted her.

Ralinor and Ariel were both sound asleep side-by-side as they laid against the head of the bed. At least half a dozen books were spread out around them. Altariel realized they must have been reading together for an hour or two.

 _They look so adorable. I wish Mel could see this_ , Altariel though as she walked next to the bed. She summoned her magic forth and levitated the books off the bed and to the table. Then, doing her best to not wake them, she pull the blanket up before straightening a strand of Ariel's hair out of her face and then kissing her son's forehead. She then doused the light, silently wishing them luck on their first day of classes.

 **Redcliffe, Ferelden**

The Grey Warden, Therin, stood outside of Redcliffe castle and looked out over the village and beyond. In the valley surrounding the village, hundreds and hundreds of campfires burned as Dalish Elves, Dwarves of Orzammar, the Circle of Magi, and Men of Ferelden went about their tasks and preparing to march against the Blight. There were so many soldiers from many different walks of life and this was not even the full army that was to gather.

Thorin, now King of the Dwarves, had arrived with a vanguard force that numbered thousands. His cousin, Dain Ironfoot, was expected to join them on the march against the Darkspawn horde with an even larger army. Even the infamous Legion of the Dead was among the dwarven ranks, thanks to Therin's successful attempt to convince them to join.

The Dalish clan that the Warden and his companions had helped at the Brecilian Forest had also arrived, but not alone. Therin's own clan, Sabrae, as well as clan Alerion had arrived to lend aid to the coming battle. Therin was happy that his own clansmen would be fighting by his side. But the biggest boon the Dalish would provide was made clear with the arrival of clan Ralaferin. Clan Ralaferin had a reputation gained first from the former Keeper Gisharel, who wrote much of the Dalish's history down and had them made available to non-elves in order to disprove false images of the Dalish. Under the current Keeper, Elindra, Clan Ralaferin was one of the largest and most powerful of the Dalish clans. Not only providing a large number of Dalish warriors and hunters, but they also had among their rank Warmaster Athran. Warmasters were the Dalish equivalent to generals, and Athran was one of the best trained and skilled Warmasters that the Dalish had.

A host of mages had also joined from the Circle of Magi. At the Circle of Magi's tower on Lake Calenhad, Therin and his companion had arrived in time to prevent the Circle's destruction at the hands of a treacherous blood mage named Uldred. If not for the presence of Gandalf, many mages would have perished to demons or turned into abominations. Before Therin's company had even arrived at the Circle Tower, Gandalf had stridden right into the tower and past bewildered Templars all by himself. When Therin and his companions reached the tower and followed, they discovered that Gandalf had saved dozens and dozens of mages before they were turned into abominations. In order to combat Uldred and his highly advance blood magic, Therin had to use an artifact called the Litany of Adralla. Gandalf however, seemed to be unaffected by any forms of blood magic and its power of controlling minds. Had the White Wizard not shown up, the number of mages in the gathered army would have been severely reduced.

The nobility of Ferelden had not gathered all of their troops together yet, but they would arrive soon. Therein himself had dueled the traitorous Loghain in Denerim to the death and installed Alistair to marry and rule Ferelden besides Queen Anora. Ferelden's civil war had ended and was now rallying behind the new king Alistair and the Grey Wardens. Therin couldn't help but feel a sense of awe at seeing so many working together.

"You are to be commended for your achievements, Therin Mahariel," came the voice of Gandalf behind Therin. The old wizard stepped up to Therin's side. "Soon, it will all be put to the test."

"I could never have gotten this far without you and my companions' help."

"Hold your friends close to you then and they shall aid you through the darkness that is to come," Gandalf encouraged. An encouragement that gave Therin hope.

"We should join the others," Therin suggested. Gandalf nodded in agreement and they walked into the camp. They reach a campfire where Therin's companions and a group of dwarves were gathered around.

"Hopefully it won't be much longer," commented a young dwarf named Fili.

"Agreed. I just sharpened my blade and I'm ready to dull it on some darkspawn," Spoke up Fili's brother, Kili, with a grin.

"We shouldn't be too eager to jump into battle," Leliana advised. "The darkspawn have managed to destroy the army of the king at Ostagar and their strength has only grown. It's a good thing the Dalish Elves had stalled their advance, or else Ferelden might have already fallen."

Leliana's words were spoken with truth. Large groups of Darkspawn had attempted to move deeper into Ferelden from Ostagar, only to experience ambush after ambush from the Dalish Elves. In forested areas, Elves hidden in the foliage would use their deadly bows to turn Darkspawn into pincushions, often destroying entire companies of Darkspawn. Then they would disappear into the forest before the Darkspawn could chase after them.

In more open areas, such as fields or hills in the eastern part of Hinterlands or the Southron Hills, the Dalish Elves made great use of their halla. Armed with spears or bows, the Dalish riding the swift and surefooted halla would quickly strike at the Darkspawn before quickly retreating, firing their bows at anyone foolish enough to chase them. Often, the Darkspawn that chased after the Dalish cavalry would be led into an ambush, where they would be slaughtered.

Up till then, thousands of Darkspawn had met their end at the hands of elven blades and arrows. However, despite the success of the elves, the vast horde of Darkspawn was still growing.

"Aw, don't worry, fair lady. Now you have the dwarves on your side!" Kili boasted.

"We've hacked off darkspawn heads time and time again!" Fili said in agreement.

"Drove them back from Orzammar!"

"Battered them down with war hammers!"

"Cleave them in two with good dwarvish steel!"

"And with elves, men, and mages we'll drive them back in the deepest, darkest hole in the ground. HAHA!"

"You two think this is all funny, don't you?"

Kili and Fili stiffened as they heard the sound of their uncle's voice behind them. They nervously turned to see the frowning face of Thorin Oakenshield.

"The armies of several nations and races have gathered together, tens of thousands, and still the darkspawn are believed to outnumber us at least three to one... and their numbers are still growing. Countless men, elves, and dwarves will die in the battle to come. You still think this is all a joke?" Thorin demanded.

"No... We didn't mean..." Kili hesitantly spoke.

"You two know nothing about war," Thorin stated dismissively before striding to the edge of the camp to be alone.

"He isn't very old, but Oakenshield is clearly a seasoned warrior," Sten noted. "He is like an Arishok."

"Arishok?" Therin asked, curious as to what the Qunari term meant.

"The Arishok is one of the Triumvirate, the governing body of the Qunari society. The equivalent of general or military commander, kadan," Sten explained to Therin. Sten held Therin in high regard ever since he helped the Qunari warrior retrieve his blade, Asala.

"That sounds about right, Qunari," spoke up Dwalin, the veteran dwarf warrior leaned on a axe nearby. "I've fought by Thorin's side in many battles against the darkspawn in defense of Orzammar and when we reclaimed the Iron Hills Taig."

"I remember hearing some tales about that," Leliana remarked with interest. "This was on the Storm Coast, correct?"

"Aye. Ages ago, a section of the land on the Storm Coast went by the name of the Iron Hills. The Taig that lies below the surface still bears the name," Dwalin replied.

"I'm guessing that's where Thorin got the name 'Oakenshield', didn't he? I would like to hear the whole story," Therin requested.

"It is a tale that won't be forgotten by the dwarves anytime soon, Grey Warden," spoke up Balin. The elderly dwarf stood and began to tell the tale.

"Thorin was always proud of his heritage, but was disheartened at seeing how much the dwarves had lost over the ages. He was determined to change that. Soon after Ferelden claimed its independence from Orlais, Thorin came before the Assembly and the former King of Orzammar, Endrin, to propose a bold plan to reclaim one of the larger and more valuable Thaigs that had been lost: the Iron Hills Thaig. This thaig was located within the Storm Coast, the northern coast of Ferelden. Reclaiming it would not only increase the dwarves control within the Deep Roads, but it was also an old dwarven port and would allow greater trade options with other surface kingdoms."

"There have been attempts to reclaim lost thaigs in the past, but they ended in disaster. Thorin's plan, however, was to use a bold strategy different from the past. Instead of trying to march through the Deep Roads, and through hordes of Darkspawn, Thorin proposed that the dwarves march across the surface and attack the Darkspawn from above."

"Many of the Assembly were hesitant to back such a plan, but King Endrin supported it, along with a number of powerful noble houses. After negotiating an agreement with Ferelden for passage, an army was assembled to march on the Iron Hills. Thorin, his father Thrain, his grandfather Thror, and his cousin Dain Ironfoot were appointed as the commanders of the army. Dain took the vanguard and marched ahead to pave the way for the main force."

"But, when we neared the region of the Storm Coast, we discovered that Dain was under attack. Somehow, the Darkspawn learned of our plans and sent a force to ambush Dain. Thorin quickly lead his troops to aid his cousin while the main force continued to march towards its goal. Thorin and Dain succeeded in destroying the darkspawn and then moved to rejoin the main army."

"But, when Thorin and Dain arrived at the entrance to the Iron Hills Taig, they found their fellow dwarves fighting a desperate battle, for a large army of darkspawn had marched out from the Deep Roads to destroy the dwarves."

At the edge of the camp, Thorin stared out into space as old memories came back to him...

 _His sword sliced through a hurlock's neck before he turned and raised his shield to defend himself from a genlock's charge. His cousin, Dain, was nearby swinging his warhammer into any darkspawn that got close to him. Dark clouds were overhead and a few drops of rain fell as dwarves and darkspawn battled all over the rocky terrain with a handful of trees scattered around..._

"Wait, the Darkspawn marched onto the surface? How can that be?" Leliana asked in confusion. "This was many years ago and Darkspawn only march on the surface when there is a Blight. Without an Archdemon to lead them, Darkspawn are little more than mindless beast."

"Oh no, lassie. Not all Darkspawn are mindless..." Balin corrected with a grave look on his face. "I take it you've fought an Alpha Darkspawn before?"

"Yes, plenty," Therin answered instead, remembering the deadly creatures he had struggled to kill in the past.

"Over the years, dwarves have learn some of the hierarchy of the darkspawn," Balin began to explained. "Alpha Darkspawn are the commanders and generals of the darkspawn. They become Alphas by slaying others of their brood. But... there is a rank among the darkspawn that is even fouler than an Alpha. A monstrosity with terrible strength and power. When one Alpha slays many other Alphas, they become this beast. We call darkspawn who attained this rank... the Omega."

 _Thorin turned to see a massive figure charge through the dwarven ranks. A single swing of the monster's enormous mace sent several dwarves flying from the force of the blow. The monstrosity with pale-colored skin turned and revealed its hate-filled eyes._

"The darkspawn army that we faced was led by one of these Omegas. Azog... the Defiler," Balin continued, his face darkening in memory. "This vile Omega Darkspawn had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin."

Every instinctively turned to look at Thorin, who was still standing alone. They then turned back as Balin continued the story.

"He began... by killing Thorin's grandfather, Thror."

 _Thorin gaped in horror as he saw Azog lift the severed head of his grandfather. The monster roared in victory before tossing the head to the ground. All Thorin could do was yell in anguish._

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad with grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed. We did not know which. Our expedition, which began with such high hopes, was about to become the worst disaster that the dwarves have suffered in decades. Defeat and death were upon us."

Balin had a weary and tired gaze on his face while he stared at the ground for a moment. Suddenly, he looked up with a smile.

"And then... that's when I saw him. A young dwarf staring down the Defiler."

 _Thorin charged forward without fear. Azog moved to meet him with his mace. Thorin was taken by surprise at the speed that Azog swung with the mace. He was sent flying, his sword and shield knocked from his hands. He looked up to see the monster leaping forward to bring the mace down on him._

"He stood alone against this terrible foe!"

 _Thorin rolled away from the blow that would have smashed his skull in and found his hands grasping an oak branch that must have fallen from one of the few trees in the area. As Azog attempted to bring his mace down on him again, Thorin raised the branch, stopping the blow._

"Wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield!"

 _As Azog spun around with the mace in his left hand, Thorin swooped low to grab a sword. Then, with a quick slice, Azog's left arm went flying. The Defiler let out a roar of pain and shock as he grasped the stump that was left of his arm._

"Azog learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken," Balin said before sighing. "With Azog's defeat, our lines rallied behind Thorin and drove the darkspawn horde back underground into the Iron Hills Thaig."

 _"Du Bekar!" Thorin roar out over the battlefield as Azog was being dragged back underground._

 _"Baruk Khazâd!" Came the reply from the dwarven warriors as Thorin led the charge. Their spirits lifted by Thorin's victory, the dwarves slammed into the Darkspawn lines and began to tear them apart._

"Our onslaught was so great, we managed to completely clear the Thaig from all traces of Darkspawn. Rather than claim the Thaig for himself, Thorin gave it to his cousin, Dain Ironfoot. Then, over the next few months, Thorin and Dain had cleared the Deep Roads that connected Orzammar to the Iron Hills. They arrived at the gates of Orzammar tired and bloody, but were greeted with cheers and celebration. It came at a great cost, but for the first time in ages, the Dwarves had succeeded in regaining part of the Deep Roads. Thorin had gain great support for his achievement, allowing him to be a contender for the crown. I am glad he succeeded, for I remember telling myself... there was one I could follow... there was one who I can call my king."

After finishing his tale, Balin and his fellow dwarves looked towards Thorin as he turned to face them. Their loyalty was clear in their eyes. Therin noticed that Thorin's face briefly lost its usual stern look as met his fellow dwarves eye to eye. However, something bothered Therin.

"What of Azog the Defiler? What happened to him?" Therin asked.

"He slunked back into the Deep Roads. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin declared in a dismissive tone.

 ** _Later..._**

As the sun began to disappear beneath the horizon, Therin felt a familiar presence slip by his side near the fire.

"You seem worried," Leliana spoke as leaned against Therin. "Even after all that we've already faced."

"Everything that we've already face seems to fall short of what's to come. We would have never gotten this far without the help of so many. Arl Eamon, Thorin, First Enchanter Irving, my fellow Dalish, and especially Gandalf. Not sure how we would have gotten without all their support," Therin replied.

"Tis true, you have had much help," came the voice of Morrigan as she appeared and sat on the opposite side of Therin, causing Leliana to give her a glare. "Admittedly, the... old white-bearded man may be useful. Still, you should not underestimate you own abilities, my dear Gray Warden."

"Hmm... Therin, where and when did you first meet Gandalf?" Leliana suddenly inquired. "I never thought to ask until now."

"I am a little curious, as well," Morrigan admitted.

"Well, I was actually rather young when Gandalf first appeared. It was during one of the Dalish Arlathvhen, the Meeting of the Clans. Gandalf appeared out of nowhere and approached the camp. I thought that our hunters were going to shoot him at first, but he said something to them. One hunter ran off and returned with several Keepers. They all looked shocked to meet Gandalf and they spoke with him for hours in private. I don't know what was said, but afterwards, all the Keepers seemed very troubled by something and there were a lot of debates going on between them."

"Later on, word was spread that Gandalf was one of the Istari and all the elves, myself included, were amazed at learning this. He was immediately treated as if he was one of the Dalish," Therin explained.

"I still find the idea behind these 'Istari' hard to believe," Leliana frowned. "The Maker watches over us and surly..."

"Oh, please. Not more of that 'Maker this' and 'Maker that" drivel," Morrigan interrupted in exasperation. "I question why you belief in a deity who abandon his own followers."

"Enough, both of you!" Therin interrupted. "I don't want to hear you two arguing for a while."

"As you wish," Morrigan replied, but was unable stop herself from saying another comment. "After all, we both know the only true deity is Eru Iluvatar."

"When did you become so religious, Morrigan?" Leliana challenged.

"Never. I just don't believe in the Maker," Morrigan replied with a taunting smirk.

Before more could be said, a horn sounded out from south-west of the camp. Therin quickly got up to see what was going on, with Morrigan and Leliana following. They arrived at the edge of the camp, where Alistair, Arl Eamon, Thorin, and Gandalf were already waiting.

"I can't believe my eyes. It's the Drow!" Alistair exclaimed.

Therin was just as surprised to see a company of the darker-skinned cousins of the elves marching to the camp. Many were even riding on massive Dire wolves! A drow woman at the head of the column, who Therin guessed was their leader, jumped off her wolf to meet them.

"Greetings, fellow warriors! My name is Quill'yate Yurun'hiir of Clan Sarghress," Quill'yate introduced before turning back to her troops. "Soldiers! Find yourself somewhere to sleep for the night! Get to it!"

The soldiers in the Drow company nodded and set out to do what they were told to.

"So, who's in charge here?" Quill'yate asked as she turned back to face Therin and his group.

"Well, I guess Alistair is technically in charge." Therin stated.

"What? Oh, right. Greetings, I am Alistair. I mean, King Alistair, the, um, king of Ferelden," Alistair stumbled with his words.

"I see," Quill'yate replied with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I've brought a hundred warriors from Clan Sarghress to help fight this Blight. They include some of the Assault Legion, as well as some of my own Highland Raiders."

"That is good to hear, Lady Quill'yate," Arl Eamon spoke up to help Alistair. "When will the rest of the drow armies arrive?"

"What you see here is what you get," Quill'yate replied. It took everyone a moment to realize what she was saying.

"What? You mean that this is all that the drow are going to commit to the war against the Blight?" Thorin demanded while glancing at Quill'yate's soldiers. "I expected a greater commitment than this."

"Chel'el'Sussoloth is experiencing a lot of political turmoil at this time. You should be glad you got me and my troops. I bet one of my warriors is worth ten of any other soldier you've gathered," Quill'yate stated with confidence.

"A bold challenge, my lady," spoke up Kili as he walked up. "Looks like the dwarves are going to have to show you why we are the best when it comes to killing darkspawn."

"Regardless of the reasons, I am glad you and your men are here, Lady Quill'yate," Therin interrupted. "We need all the help we can get in order to defeat this Blight."

Before more could be said, a shout sounded out as several Dalish hunters rushed up to the group with Warmaster Athran at their head.

"Mithrandir, Therin, King Alistair! Dalish scouts have just arrived. They report that a large army of Darkspawn is approaching Redcliffe!" Warmaster Athran informed them.

"They are marching here? How far out are they?" Therin demanded.

"About an hour."

"We must not tarry! Let us prepare our forces immediately!" Gandalf declared.

"Agreed. Dwalin!" Thorin began to shout orders.

"We just arrived and we get a battle? Excellent! Let's see how dangerous these darkspawn really are!" Quill'yate stated with a battle-hungry grin.

Therin quickly joined them to get the allied armies ready for battle. It was an unexpected move by the Darkspawn, but they will be prepared on time. However, it wouldn't be until after the battle that they learned that it was only a smaller part of the Darkspawn horde. The main horde was marching on Ferelden's capital, Denerim.

 **Tower Davya, Orthorbbae, Chel'el'Sussoloth**

Excitement shot through Ralinor as he and his classmates entered the classroom for their first class, which was mana class. Ralinor enjoyed studying magic immensely and was eager to see what was in store for them all.

"Greeting, students. I am Master Soleam'ji Sullisin'rune and welcome to your first class of basic mana manipulation," The instructor greeted as they all sat down. He then focused on Ralinor. "Altariel's son, correct? We will be studying sorcery in this class and if you're struggling in this class, I don't want to hear excuses that you only know how to use the mage arts from the surface world."

"It's alright, Master Soleam'ji. My mother has already taught me how to feel the difference between the two styles and I can channel both," Ralinor replied to his teacher.

Master Soleam'ji blinked as he stared at Ralinor for a moment.

"You can channel both styles?"

"Yes, sir."

"Interesting. I should have realized your mother would have taught you this, given her reputation when she studied in Orthorbbae," Soleam'ji remarked as he stroked his chin in thought.

"Master Soleam'ji," Gailen spoke up. "I asked Master Kel'noz about this and he said we would get our answer in class. What do you mean when you say 'channel both styles'?"

"Ah, a fine place to start our lesson for the day," Soleam'ji replied and began his explanation.

"Magic is vast and mysterious, taking on many forms. But, all magic can be categorized into three main styles. The first two are Mana Arts and Mage Arts.

"Mana Arts is the general term that encompasses all magical arts used by the Drow. Sorcery is perhaps the term you will hear the most, but it is only one discipline within the Mana Arts. Other disciplines include Raw Mana Arts, Summoning, High Arts, along with many others.

"Magic users on the surface are referred to as Mages. This lead to the general term of 'Mage Arts' for their style of magic. Although, the term 'Fade Magic' has also been used. This style also has different forms that they call 'schools' of magic, such as Primal, Spirit, Entropy, and Elemental, to name a few.

"Remember: Mana Arts and Sorcery always refers to the Drow's style of magic. Mage Arts or Fade Magic refers to the style of magic on the surface world. If you're wondering what the main difference between these two is, the answer is that Mana Arts draws its energy source from within the user or caster. Mage Arts, on the other hand, draw its power from the Fade."

"Mana Arts are better, right?" Khal spoke up. "I mean, no way some pathetic mage on the surface can beat the Drow, right?"

"Not exactly, young one. No form of magic is truly stronger than another," Soleam'ji replied. "Both styles of magic have their own strengths and weaknesses. For Mana Arts, it is complex and restrictive. Each of you have a natural affinity that your magical power will be centered around. It takes decades for one to master their affinity. If you wish to learn another affinity or discipline of magic, it will take you a much longer time to study it or you will have to make use of Foci to allow you to caste a secondary magic. For example, if your natural affinity is fire and you wish to also study earth sorcery, your skill in earth sorcery will never be as strong as your natural affinity for fire sorcery. You must also keep in mind that if you use too much magic, you will eventually run out and collapse from exhaustion.

"The Mage arts, on the other hand, don't exactly work in the same way. A mage will not run out of energy and collapse from casting magic like a drow would, because they draw their power from the Fade. Therefore, a mage will be able to caste far more spells and for a longer period of time. However, because of this, a mage acts like a conduit for the magical energy and there is a limit of how much energy can travel through them. Powerful spells can overwhelm them in a matter that once could say is similar to exhausting their energy reserves. Also, Mage Arts are easier to learn, as mages can caste a variety of spells from different schools of magic, as well and learn then much quicker than a Drow can learn Sorcery. They do have limits, but, in general, a mage is able to learn more forms of magic and in a shorter amount of time than the majority of drow."

"That sucks..." Ralinor heard Nau'kheol mutter.

"But, as I said, no form of magic is truly stronger," Master Soleam'ji continued. "Even though Sorcery takes longer to master and you'll be limited in how many disciplines you can learn, you will have strengths that mages will not. There are three advantages that Drow have.

"One, most drow that learn how to channel sorcery also learn close combat. Mages on the surface almost never become skilled in close combat, while the drow have many fighters that are skilled in sorcery and close combat. Many spell that mages use require some casting time, while Sorcery is much more fluid and can be applied to close ranged combat better.

"Second, your natural affinity will be unmatched by any similar form of magic used by mages. For example, if you're natural affinity if fire sorcery, a mage using an Elemental school fire spells will be unable to match your power. Your limit is only your imagination. However, this also ties in with the third reason, which is age and experience."

"Age and experience?" Ariel wondered out loud.

"Yes. Humans live short lives, perhaps a hundred years a best. The Drow may no longer have their immortality, like our elven cousins, but we still live for hundreds, even thousands of years. That is hundred and thousands of years spent honing ones skill and power. In the short terms, the average mage on the surface is stronger in magical power and ability. However, the time goes by, the advantage is reversed as Drow who have lived for hundreds or thousands of years, and dedicate time to mastering their art, will wield power that is not to be trifled with.

"If you dedicate time and effort into your art, it will become a masterpiece. In summary, Mage arts has a greater variety of magic and is easier to learn in a short amount of time, while Mana Arts and Sorcery is more specialized and fluid, as you will excel at your nature affinity. It all depends on the individual." Master Soleam'ji summed up. "Oh, you should also know that both styles of magic are practically useless against Nether Demons, since they feed on magical energy. The only real exceptions are the sealing arts that drow can learn.

"Not to mention, on the surface, there is a group called the Templar Order that serves the religious organization known as the Chantry. These Chantry Templars have a unique power that suppress magic. Both styles of magic, in fact. The Chantry Templars were able cause some problems for the Drow during the Drow-Orlesian war. A Templar's ability to suppress magic is based on will, so it is theoretically possible for a magic user with a strong will to still channel magic, although it will be weaker than normal because of the Templar's power."

The students mulled over this information for a moment before Yafein raised his hand.

"Master Soleam'ji, you mentioned something about a third style of magic?" Yafein asked.

"Ah, yes. The third style of magic, if it could be called as such, is widely known as the Great Arts. Some call it the Eldar Arts or Great Powers," Soleam'ji then pointed at Ralinor. "Can you explain what 'Eldar' means, Ralinor?"

"Eldar was the first name given to the Elven races by the Valar, although today it is used to refer to elves in the first and second ages, the really old and powerful ones. Some tales claim that these elves could challenge the Maiar, maybe even the Valar," Ralinor explained. "All elves are descendant of either the Vanyar, the Noldor, or the Teleri, while the Drow, through their Dark Elf ancestry, are descendants of the Moriquendi."

"Moriquendi?" Ariel confusingly asked.

"It is the Elven name for Elves of Darkness, or the Dark elves. They did not make a great journey with the other elven races to Valinor, the Undying Lands and the realm of the Valar. Sharess was said to have traveled to Valinor, but I don't know if that tale is true or not. Technically the Drow are descendants of the Umanyar, a group of Moriquendi who made part of the great journey, but not all the way to Valinor. There are other groups within the Moriquendi, such as the Avari, but they disappeared long before Elvhenan was even created. No one has seen any of the Avari Dark Elves for ages. It's one of the biggest mysteries in elven stories," Ralinor explained to his friend.

"As Ralinor pointed out, very good answer by the way, Eldar is used to refer to elves in the ancient times. The Great Arts, or Eldar Arts, is...well, to give you the simplest answer possible, is believed to be the power of gods," Soleam'ji stated. All the students immediately perked up at hearing this, causing Soleam'ji to grin. "Caught your attention, didn't I? But keep in mind that I said 'believed to be'. We know it is the same power used by the Valar and the Maiar, but little beyond that. The Great Arts are very mysterious and break many traditional rules of magic.

"Scholars, historians, and sorcerers have debated for centuries on whether the Great Arts are truly magic, or some other supernatural force. That is why some even argue that the Great Arts should be called the Great Powers instead, since we don't truly know if it is magic."

Sorane raised his hand and the feminine boy asked, "Why don't we know if the Great Arts is magic or not?"

"Because, young one, the very nature of the Great Arts is a mystery as it has some very unusual habits, even by magical standards. For example, one can sense a person's mana or aura if they try, or they can sense magical energy from areas where the Veil to the Fade is weak. In other words, we can sense the magical energy sources for both Mana Arts and Mage Arts. The Great Arts, however, have no magical energy that can be felt or sensed. It's as if the power of the Great Arts is an invisible energy you cannot feel or sense in any possible way... except when someone is actually channeling its power. Only then you can feel it in the air around you."

"What does it feel like?" Ariel asked.

"Believe me, you'll know it when you feel it. It is like the air is suddenly heavy around you, or there is some sort of great weight or pressure on your shoulders. It is not a feeling you'll will forge," Soleam'ji explained with a grimace. "A practitioner of the Great Arts is rare in this day and age. I can count on one hand how many people I've met who can use the Great Arts with some level of skill. One of them is your mother, Ralinor."

"Really?" Ralinor exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. Lady Altariel gain quite a reputation here in Orthorbbae when it was revealed that she could use the Great Arts to a rather impressive degree. In fact, she was the one who discovered that the Great Arts can affect and kill Nether Demons, while most Mana Arts and Mage arts cannot."

"One can actually kill Nether Demons with the Great Arts? Cool!" Khal exclaimed.

"As I said, the Great Arts go by their own unique rules. We also know that the Chantry Templars, who can suppress both Mana and Mage arts, cannot do the same to the Great Arts. The Great Arts are completely unaffected by Templar powers."

"What else can someone do with the Great Arts? How does it work?" Mir'kiin asked, a glint of greed in his eyes.

"The use of the Great Arts varies a bit. Some spells can be used instantly, while others require long chants in the old elven tongues, primarily Quenya. According to the old tales, it is said that one can use fire and light, summon storms and lightning, manipulate the land around you, or change one's form similar to shapeshifting. One tale speaks of how an elven maiden, by the name of Lúthien, was able to use the Great Arts to enhance her singing and was able to make Morgoth himself, the first dark lord, fall asleep along with the inhabitants of his castle.

"There are also tales of powerful Elven lords who could enhance the already powerful art of the Arcane Warriors by channeling the Great Arts to fuel the Arcane Warrior spells. Examples would include Glorfindel, an elven lord who manage to slay a Balrog, though it cost him his life to do so.

"Another famous of example would be the ancient High-King of the Noldor, Fingolfin, who dueled Morgoth himself. It is said that Morgoth could not be slain, for he was of the Valar and too high in rank among the Ainur. However, Fingolfin came close to disproving that declaration when he injured Morgoth seven times before he finally fell. Before Morgoth could kill him however, Fingolfin hewed Morgoth's foot and permanently crippled the Valar. Such is the potential power that even a mortal can wield, power to cripple one of the most powerful of the Valar, of all the Ainur race, second only to Eru Iluvatar. Such is the power of the Arcane Warriors combined with the Great Arts."

"Master Soleam'ji, foci crystals and other objects can enhance the Mana Arts, right? And Mages use staffs for their Mage arts, right? Are there some sort of similar objects for the Great Arts?"

"Ah, the only objects, that I'm aware of, capable of channeling and enhancing the use of the Great Arts are the Rings of Power. These Rings were forged by the famous elven smith, Celebrimbor. However, these rings are extremely rare. Most of them are lost or hidden. The only one I'm familiar with is Narya, the Ring of Fire, which is in the possession of the Empress Diva'ratrika. As for the other rings, I do not know where they may be.

"So, young ones," Soleam'ji began to finish. "While the Great Arts can grant you great power, it is extremely rare and mysterious in this day and age. It is unlikely that any of you will be able to call upon its power. Instead, let us focus on what you can achieve with sorcery within this class."

"Are we going to learn battle spells in the first year?" Mir'kiin immediately asked.

"Probably not, but it depends on how quickly you learn the basic skill."

"Sheesh! Don't tell me you're going to teach us how to concentrate for a whole year, dumb head?" Mir'kiin complained. A hint of annoyance entered Mater Soleam'ji's eyes and he tapped his staff to the ground. "What a bunch of crap-hrk! Wheeze! Wheeze!"

Ralinor's eyes widened in surprise as he watched Mir'kiin suddenly started to gasp and wheeze for air. Some of the other students rolled their eyes at Mir'kiin's foolishness.

"The name is Master Soleam'ji, and you are not authorized to interrupt me," Soleam'ji warned before he swung his staff and Mir'kiin was lifted into the air and slammed into the ground before the Master.

"That, my students, is an example of advanced air sorcery. Pulling air out of his lungs and throwing him around are only some of the things that can do with Air. Every element can be used in complex and creative ways. Air, fire, and water are some of the more familiar elements, but there is also steel, blood, bones, sound, and many other forms of sorcery.

"In fact," Soleam'ji grinned as he taped Mir'kiin's head with his glowing staff. "Even the color of clothing and hair are connected to an element, and can be changed."

Mir'kiin's let out a yelp of surprise as his hair and clothing suddenly turned bright pink in color. Ralinor, Ariel, and the other students burst into laughter at the sight.

"The only limitation to what you can do is your imagination. However, there is also one rule to remember: Nothing is ever truly destroyed, nothing is ever truly created. We can only transfer, reshape, and modify the elements." Soleam'ji then turned back to Mir'kiin. "Now then, student, come over to the table and place those materials onto the table."

Grumbling as he did so, Mir'kiin placed some water, metal, a branch, a feather, and other items onto the table.

"Master Soleam'ji, aren't' elements like water and ice the same? Or light and darkness?" Dra'jyal asked.

"Those elements are connected to each other, but they have different properties. Water is a liquid, while ice is solid and cold. Knowing how to manipulate water does not mean you know how to manipulate ice. Same with light and darkness. You may know how to create a light, but that doesn't mean you know how to create an absence of light. Hence, they are considered different elements." Soleam'ji explained. "If there are no more questions, we will now test to see which element you have the strongest affinity for."

Ralinor was very curious as to what his natural affinity would be. He knew that his mother had an affinity for water sorcery, and she was almost equally skilled in ice sorcery. Would he be the same and have an affinity for one of those elements?

The first to test their affinity was Khal. He had an affinity for bones, which was unsurprising considering his bone golem, Bob the Chicken of Doom.

Next to go was Ariel and she had a look of joy on her face when she found she had potential for air sorcery. She happily spun a feather between her hands with the wind spinning around it in a circle. However, something strange happened with the blood element. It stuck to Ariel's hand and she needed help from Master Soleam'ji to get it off her. Master Soleam'ji was unsure why this happened and advised Ariel to not interact with blood, bone, or any other body related element until she could find a specialist to help her.

As Ariel sat back down, Ralinor whispered to her, "Good job, Ariel! You can use air sorcery. It looks so cool!"

"I hope I can do some of those tricks Master Soleam'ji showed us!" Ariel said with a grin before it faded into a frown. "Although, I wonder why the blood reacted so weird to me..."

"Hmm... maybe Master Kel'noz knows why. Or my mother might know something," Ralinor offered.

"I hope so."

Next was Nau'kheol and he didn't seem to have a strong affinity towards any particular elements, much to his annoyance. Yafein followed after him and learned that he had an affinity to the earth element. Mir'kiin showed a talent for fire sorcery, which Ralinor thought suited his personality rather well.

"Ralinor, it is your turn," Soleam'ji declared.

Ralinor quickly hurried forth and began to channel his magic to see which element would react to it. After trying several material with no reaction, Ralinor began to wonder if he wouldn't have a strong affinity, like Nau'kheol did. Then, as he reached over to touch the piece of metal...

 _Bzzzttt!_ "OW!"

A spark appeared, causing Ralinor to jerk his hand back as a jolt of pain shot through it. Some of the students laughed at him while Ariel looked concerned for her friend.

"What's the matter elf? Can't control your magic?" Mir'kiin taunted.

Ralinor glared back, but Master Soleam'ji had a curious look on his face. He opened a nearby drawer and pulled something out. He then set it on the table.

"Ralinor, I want you to try again, but on this piece of metal instead. It's a piece of pure silver." Soleam'ji instructed. Ralinor hesitated for a second, but did as he was told.

 _BZZZZTTT!_ "ARGH!"

Several arcs of electricity travelled from Ralinor's right hand, to the silver, and then to his left hand. The resulting force of energy sent Ralinor stumbling away from the table.

"What is going on?" Ralinor asked as he cradled his now numb arm.

"It seems you have an affinity towards lightning sorcery. Pure silver is the best known conductor for electricity and your magic reacted as it passed from your right hand, through the silver, and then jumped to your other hand, shocking you as it took the form of lightning," Soleam'ji theorized. "Lightning sorcery is a very uncommon, even rare, form of sorcery. Lightning is powerful, but very wild and difficult to control. Be sure to practice a lot if you want to avoid shocking yourself."

"Yes, sir," Ralinor replied before he took his seat.

"Whoa... I've never even heard of Lightning Sorcery before." Ariel noted with interest.

"Neither have I," Ralinor replied. "I've used lightning spells while channeling the Mage Arts before, but never with sorcery. It feels much more... fury driven."

The last three student then proceeded to test their affinity. Dra'jyal displayed potential for manipulation of steel and other hard minerals. Sorane had an affinity towards sound, which Ralinor remembered being told that sound was a more common trait for the Illhar'dro Clan. Lastly, Gailen showed that he had a talent for a rare form of sorcery for wood and herbs. Ralinor wondered if Gailen could learn a few Keeper skills and spells, like some that he saw his grandmother Deshanna use before.

Afterwards, the class ended and the student were then sent to math and science class. The teacher, who told the student to call him Master Rae, frowned at Mir'kiin's still pink appearance.

"Young man, please dress properly next time. That dress is horrible. Youngsters these days..."

"Get fucked by a drider, old man! I didn't choose to wear pink!"

SLAM!

"Show some respect, young man," Master Rae ordered after he had slammed a book on top of Mir'kiin's head.

Math wasn't so bad at first, but as time when on, Ariel found that she had some trouble keeping her attention focused on the math problems. Her mind kept wandering to the stories she loved so much. She noticed that Ralinor had a little trouble keeping his attention focused as well. Still, it was nothing compared to some of the other students, as Khal had put pencils into his nose and Mir'kiin had opened his mouth again, resulting in a few more book slams onto his head.

"I hate math. Science wasn't too good either," Ariel remarked as the student left the class.

"Yeah," Ralinor agreed. "I don't think I'm going to become a scientist. Still, we should be able to get by with just the basics."

Their last class for the day was History and Politics. Ralinor had high hopes for this class, as he always loved history. He wasn't sure how politics would go, but he knew that since he was planning to help his mother try to make greater bonds between the elves and the drow, knowing politics would be necessary.

The classroom they entered was filled with pictures, books, and various pieces of artifacts that fascinated Ralinor. There was even a large skeleton of some sort of large lizard or dragon-like creature on display. They did not see their teacher at first until he suddenly stepped out from around a cabinet.

He wore a simple brown robe and had traditional white hair. What shocked the students the most... was that he was old. He had many wrinkles on his face, giving him an elderly look. This made Ralinor realized that he had never seen an elderly drow until that moment.

Like the Elves, the Drow had lost the immortality that they once had. Unlike the elves, the drow lived for hundreds, some even for thousands, of years. Ralinor knew that elves retained their physical prime for a good portion of their lives, perhaps the drow were the same as well. But, that still made him wonder how old their history teacher must be to have such an old appearance when so many other Drow didn't.

"How many Valar are there?" the master suddenly asked the students.

"Fourteen. Originally fifteen," Ralinor answered after everyone was silent for a moment.

"Correct. How many Creators are there?"

"Nine!" Ariel answered this time, remembering that Ralinor and Altariel told her this.

"Correct. What are the significant numbers to the elven and drow races?"

"Uh... three, seven, and nine," Yafein hesitantly answered.

"You are correct. These numbers have always been of strong significant to the Elves and the Drow since ancient times. Three, Seven, and Nine. There are Nine Great Clans of the Drow. There are nine Creators, Maiar sent to aid and advise the elven races. For the Noldor elves of Arlathan, there were seven Noble Houses. This is the same for when the Dalish Kingdom still existed, for there were seven noble houses that some of the Dalish clans are descendant from.

"Most importantly, there are three Rings of Power. Narya, the Ring of Fire, Nenya, the Ring of Water, and Vilya, the Ring of Air. Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lord in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die," The history master cited. He then frowned and muttered so softly, Ralinor almost couldn't hear him. "One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne.

"Three, seven, and nine add up to make nineteen. Nineteen Elf and Dark Elf kingdoms, some as small as city-states and others much larger, swore fealty to the Noldor Elves of Arlathan. And so, the Elvhenan Empire was form from a total of twenty elven kingdoms that once stretched across Thedas. Our modern day finds its origins from Elvhenan. Even simple numbers can teach you much about the present day and the influences of the past.

"Knowledge is power. In order to survive, you must have power, you must have knowledge. Ignorance about your environment, about the people around you, about your past, can be deadlier than any weapon," the master continued to lecture. "Know your history, and you will know your politics. Because politics in nothing more than a verbal duel rooted in the past that seeks to choose our future. Politics rules this world. Rule politics and you will rule the world.

"By the way, my name is Tralyn."

 _This teacher is awesome!_ Ralinor thought as he continued to listen to Master Tralyn.

 _Looks like this class is going to be interesting_ , Ariel thought with a small smile.

The lesson continued like a whirlwind, with Master Tralyn not even giving the students a chance to speak or ask questions. The students attention was sucked in, even Mir'kiin did not open his mouth to make some foolish comment. Ralinor was even surprised that Tralyn knew a few things about elven history that he never knew. He wondered how much of it was true.

 _ **Later that day...**_

"And then he told us a little about the unification of Elvhenan! I didn't know that Gil-galad actually dueled King Thranduil in single combat!" Ariel was saying in excitement.

Ariel, Ralinor, and Altariel were sitting in Ralinor's room telling the elven lady about their first day of classes. The two children were sitting side-by-side on the bed while Altariel sat in a chair across from them.

"Oh, yes. That was before Gil-galad became the High-king and was still just the High-Prince of Arlathan. Gil-galad challenged Thranduil to a duel because he wanted to avoid open war between the Noldor and the Wood elves. Thousands would have died if war broke out," Altariel explained. "Thranduil was well known for his legendary swordsmanship, so Gil-galad asked his friend, Celebrimbor, to forge an elven glaive for him to use in the duel. That glaive was named Aiglos and would become famous in the hands of Gil-galad. Thranduil and Gil-galad's duel ended in a draw, and the two became good friends afterwards."

"I wish we could somehow meet heroes like them." Ralinor wished out loud.

"Tell me, did you two test your affinities today?" Altariel asked the two children.

"Yes! I have an affinity for air sorcery!" Ariel answered.

"Wonderful! How about you, Ralinor?"

"I have lightning sorcery! I'm not sure how to use it though. It feels really different from lightning magic I've used before." Ralinor answered.

"Lightning, you say? Peculiar... And I'm guessing you mean it feels different from mage lightning spells? Explain."

"It feels... furious. Like something trying to break free." Ralinor tried to explain.

"There are some who say that magic sometimes has a will of its own. When the storm rages, lightning does indeed strike with great fury. You will have to focus hard to control it," Altariel advised her son.

"Um, lady Altariel?" Ariel shyly began to ask. "When we were testing for our affinities, I had a weird reaction to blood."

"Blood? What do you mean?" Altariel asked with confusion.

"It stuck to my finger and I couldn't get it off without Master Soleam'ji's help." Ariel explained.

"Hmm, blood sorcery doesn't work that way normally... ah, I should have realized..."

"Realized what, mother?" Ralinor asked.

"Some abilities are inherited through genes, passed down through generations. This ability is a form of High Sorcery that is called Shapeshifting. Your sister Mel'arnach has the same ability," Altariel explained.

"Shapeshifting? You mean I can turn into different things?" Ariel asked before she blinked in realization. "Wait, Mel'arnach can do it too?"

"To your first question, yes and no. The mage arts have a type of shapeshifting where a person changes their form completely into, say, a bear or a large spider. Sorcery shapeshifting works differently, it is much more precise. You can change some parts of your body, such as make claws on your hands, but you don't change your entire body into a different animal. In fact, it would be dangerous for you to do so. And yes, Mel'arnach has this power."

"Why would it be dangerous for Ariel, mother? This power sounds pretty cool!" Ralinor stated.

"You wouldn't want to accidently move your heart or other vital organs into the wrong place, would you? Doing so would be quite fatal." Altariel explained, causing Ralinor's eyes to widen and Ariel to gulp in fear. "Don't be afraid of this ability, Ariel. Like any other power, you can master it with time and patience."

"Could you help me, Lady Altariel?" Ariel shyly asked.

"I cannot shapeshift myself, but I do remember a few things from my own school days with Mel'arnach. I'll do my best to help you," Altariel answered with a smile. "And, I will teach you some things about the mage arts too, if you wish."

"I would like that," Ariel replied.

"The two of you have great talent. But you've only barely scratched the surface of the world of magic," Altariel smiled at the two children. They both had a long ways to go, but they were off to a decent start.

 **Chapter End**

There was so much more that I wanted to add. I wanted to properly introduce Faen and have several more scenes with important Drowtales characters. Guess it will have to wait for the next chapter.

 _ **Author's Request #1:**_ I'm debating on making this a multi-pairing fanfic, AKA a harem. Due to the drow culture's fairly open-mindedness about relationships, this is a plausible occurrence. Ralinor will have several romantic interests and, currently, they are all drow. I am NOT making this a massive harem fic with a dozen or more girls paired up with the main character. Currently, there are only four drow girls that I have in mind and I don't want to go higher than that number.

The potential Harem members currently are: Ariel, Chrys'tel, Chirinide, and Kiel.

Let me know what your opinions are about this, and if you think the potential romances should change or not.

 _ **Author's Request #2:**_ Some of the main Drowtales cast will, sooner or later, learn some type of 'mage art'. In other words, they will learn a mage specialization from the Dragon Age games. I already have a few ideas but I want to hear your opinion on which specialization should each character learn?

As a reminder, here are the specializations:

Arcane Warrior, Spirit Healer, Shapeshifter, Battlemage, Keeper, Force Mage, Rift Mage, Necromancer, Blood Mage

Knight-Enchanter will not be an option because it is basically the Chanty's attempt to copy the Arcane Warrior.

My current ideas... Ariel: Arcane Warrior... Chirinide: Arcane Warrior or Rift Mage... Faen: Spirit Healer or Keeper. I need ideas for Kiel, Chrys'tel, and maybe Shinae. Other characters may learn a specialization at some point as well, I'm not sure how many at this time. Let me know what you think!

Keep drow sorceries in mind as well. For example, there is no reason for Ariel to learn the Shapeshifter specialization since she has a type of high sorcery that gives her a form of shapeshifting. Same as with Chrys'tel, she has blood sorcery and therefore no real reason to learn the Blood Mage specialization. (Unless you have a very good argument for her to learn Blood Magic.)

 _ **Language translations**_ (Sorry if I make a mistake.)

Kadan: A Qunari term of high affection or respect towards someone.

Da'len: (Dalish) Little one or young one.

Du Bekar: (Dwarven) To Arms!

Baruk Khazâd: (Dwarven) Means 'Axes of the Dwarves', a common battle or rallying cry for Dwarves.

Ma Vhenan: (Dalish) My heart. A term of endearment.

Chibi Kiel: Alright people! Quick summary time!

Drowtales magic: Often referred to as Mana arts or Sorcery. Very specialized magic, difficult to master, but more fluid in combat.

Dragon Age magic: Often referred to as Mage arts or Fade arts. (Does anyone have a preference?) Much more variety of spells, easier to learn, but not as fluid in combat. Power comes from the Fade.

Lord of the Rings magic: Referred to as Great arts or Eldar arts. (Again, any preference?) Very mysterious, very powerful magic. Some spells easy, some very difficult. Can kill Nether demons and immune to Templar powers. Users are very rare.

Chibi Kiel: Hope that helps you guys a bit! But, it can be confusing, so RantingRyuu is open to any suggestion you may have to make it easier!

RantingRyuu: Let me know if you want to stick to a certain name or not for the magic. Also, once again, special thanks to Budger1000 for his debate/advice on magic and more over on my deviant art page. It was a HUGE help. See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
